


На Дне

by hyog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Boys, Boys Love - Freeform, Broken Boys, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Crimes, Deception, Delinquents, Detective Work, M/M, Metaphysics, Mysterious, Phobias, Pre-Slash, Rituals, Santa Barbara, Shamans, Summer, Teen Romance, and bit of slash, forest, indian reservation, lost people, mostly PG, police work, potawatomi - Freeform, shaman rituals, teen gang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корри - глава банды местного пошиба в маленьком, богом забытом городке Лоуренс на границе резервации индейцев потаватоми. Адреналин и нарушение всеобщего покоя - единственная отрада в его жизни. Но на этот раз, кажется, он перегнул палку, и выпутаться из новой передряги ему поможет только чудо. Или "друговраг" по имени Майки, примкнувший к банде последним, по не совсем понятным причинам.<br/>Корри и Майки становятся свидетелями непонятного ритуала, из резервации пропадают девчонки, а Шериф начинает расследование преступления, уходящего корнями в далекое прошлое</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ящик

**Author's Note:**

> *разговорный грубоватый язык с местами не тяжеловесной, но руганью

Корриган вздрагивает и больно ударяется головой о твердую поверхность. Темно, хоть глаз выколи. Во что он вляпался на этот раз, интересно? Голова раскалывается, хоть волком вой. Почему-то кажется, что выть скоро придется, но это потом. Сначала - вспомнить. Последнее, что врезалось в память - как выпивал с мальчишками. "Мои засранцы", как он их ласково называет, настоящая банда несносных подростков, которые одновременно растут слишком быстро, пытаются вырасти еще быстрее, чтобы слинять из этой богом забытой дыры, и вместе с тем хотят всю жизнь оставаться детьми. Отсюда - неадекватное, по мнению местных полудохлых жителей, поведение, вечные вызовы общественности и всему, что имеет уши, чтобы слышать, и глаза, чтобы видеть. Отсюда челленджи один за другим, в основном его, Корри, авторства, но иногда он уступает это место кому-нибудь другому. Уступил ли в этот? Башка раскалывается. Он помнит, как глушил текилу - бутылку пускали по кругу, даже не закусывая лимоном, не говоря уже о чем-то более адекватном. Симпатичная официантка Дженни вилась вокруг, вихляя округлыми бедрами, то и дело кокетливо поджимала губы или бросала сладкие взгляды в их сторону. С ребятами просто, мелюзга, подростки, можно и побаловаться. Легкий флирт в обмен на чаевые и полные обожания взгляды. Не то что местное мужичье. Покосишься один раз случайно, и уже дерет юбку кверху и зазывает замуж, как будто кроме того, как расплодиться в этом чертовом городишке больше и заняться нечем. Но вообще-то действительно нечем. Именно поэтому Корри и его банда так отчаянно ищут развлечений, чаще опасных, чем нет. Что дальше? Убегающая куда-то вперед и вбок дорога в окружении толстенных древних сосен. Бутылка в чьих-то дрожащих руках, опять по кругу. Что-то вонючее, кажется, дешевый бурбон. Кто вообще еще пьет бурбон, гадость редкая. Бутылку они нашли тут же, на полу тачки, которую, ну, одолжили ненадолго. Это не трагедия и даже не особо преступление, потому что когда случается какая-то непонятная ересь, все сразу знают кого винить. Банда скучающих ребятишек на страже всеобщего непокоя. Кроме разве что того раза, когда с неба рухнул гигантский горящий обломок камня, и еще месяц после происшествия все ползали по городу, как перепуганные муравьи, смакуя зычные слова типа "метеорит", "люди в черном" и "конспирация". Чего греха таить, Корри был в числе первых, и метался, пожалуй, больше всех. Люди в черном тоже не замедлили явиться, вернее, они были в белом - какие-то доморощенные ученишки, которым дали от ворот поворот - камень бултыхнулся в самом центре местной резервации, и чтобы получить официальное разрешение на какую-либо деятельность там нужно пройти семь кругов ада, и еще парочку на всякий случай. Делать что-либо неофициально парни не рискнули. Хотя всего-то и надо было, что подкупить нужных людей дорогим пойлом.  
Пойло, чтоб его. Корри скукоживается на дне того, что кажется небольшим ящиком. Голова гудит самым паршивым похмельем в его жизни, мысли путаются с воспоминаниями, а те путаются со страхами, и получается незабываемый коктейль из стремительно нарастающего ужаса. Что там дальше? Верхушки многовековых сосен, окрашенные багрянцем заката. И поворот в сумеречную гущу леса. Корри знает только одно такое место. Там много-много могильных плит и еще больше древних насыпей, сама память о которых уже канула в небытие. - Мать твою за ногу, влип. Влип же а, - он всхлипывает, одновременно напрягая мочевой пузырь. Ссать хочется страшно, еще пару минут здесь, и это точно уже не будет проблемой. Он начинает мелко быстро дышать, скребет поверхность ящика изнутри пальцами, вспоминая все те сотни и тысячи кошмарных историй о гробах, в которых людей хоронили заживо. И эти борозды на крышках, изнутри, эти изодранные в кровь ногти и пальцы. Его самый большой кошмар за всю жизнь, целиком и полностью завязанный на его гребанных панических расстройствах. Сколько поездок к психологу - и все насмарку. Контролировать дыхание и переключаться на "позитивные мысли" можно, когда едешь в лифте, не то чтобы в этой жопе мира было так уж много зданий, где он есть в принципе, но. Ты знаешь, что дверь вот-вот откроется, и ты уже на свободе. А когда все, что тебя окружает, это темнота замкнутого пространства - получается думать только о смерти. Гребанной смерти в муках от недостатка кислорода, или, что еще страшнее, от разрыва сердца. Потому что ему страшно до усрачки, и с каждым мгновением становится все хуже. Корри закусывает губу до крови и начинает тихонько скулить. Зло ударяет костяшками пальцев по грубо сколоченным досками, и чертыхается. Чья это была идея, интересно, его? Партия в покер - и ему не повезло? Или тянули жребий, и ему досталась короткая хворостинка, чтоб ее. Или как? Он бы не полез сюда по доброй воле, даже если бы проиграл. Или черт, под пьяной бравадой мог бы согласиться, как раз он - мог бы. Возомнил себя крутым суперменом, а теперь что?  
Он кричит, затем выкрикивает имена своих друзей, каждое по очереди, в надежде что хоть кто-то остался его сторожить. Что они сжалятся. Он, конечно, потом надерет им задницы каким-нибудь хлыстом, но сначала пускай сжалятся.  
\- Майки! Жопа ты такая, выйду... - он размазывает слезы по лицу, чувствуя, что не может остановиться, - ...перестану с тобой дружить на хрен.  
Единственный человек, кроме матери, который знает об этом его состоянии. Почему он позволил ему залезть в гроб? Почему не приходит на помощь.  
Корри начинает методично бить костяшками пальцев о дерево. В конце концов, у красотки из Убить Билла как-то же получилось пробиться насквозь и вылезти из могилы, как самая настоящая зомби-девочка. А чем он хуже?  
\- Я - зомби-девочка, - говорит себе Корриган, чувствуя, как с каждым ударом рука немеет все больше, а перед глазами начинают плавать радужные круги и бегать "мурашки", похожие на белый шум в экране телевизора. То ли действительно кислород заканчивается, то ли его догоняет собственный страх. Пожрет сам себя, как гребанный уроборос, то-то друзяшки обрадуются, раскопав его хладный труп. Может даже посадят кого. Хотя вряд ли они расскажут, скорее слепят байку про удачное самоубийство и "о вы знаете он ходил сам не свой последнее время, а один раз мы сняли его с моста над рекой" - с моста они его, конечно, снимали, но это был челлендж. Самодельный прыжок с канатом, опасно, конечно, но как оказалось, не смертельно. И эти говнюки тоже прыгали как миленькие, и хохотали от восторга.  
Корри трепыхается из последних сил, ударяясь коленками о ящик, ерзает, бьется плечами, лбом, и затылком - о деревянное дно. Замирает, сунув в рот разбитые пальцы, слизывает кровь, заряжает костяшками в ненавистные доски над головой еще раз, и обессилено замирает. Интересно, насколько его еще хватит? А воздуха?  
Над головой слышится невнятный шорох, затем еще раз и еще. Звук удара железа об дерево, затем треск. На лицо сыпется сырая земля, а за ней появляется свет - самый яркий, сочный, лазероподобный, вырвиглазный белый свет, от которого моментально слезятся глаза, а в голове начинает тревожно названивать похмельный набат. Корриган еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
\- Майки...  
Хмурый мальчишка возвышается над раскопанной могилой с развороченным ящиком, копна темных волос взъерошена, как у боевого птенца. Ссадины и синяки на лице, но Корри почти не замечает ничего из этого. Он кайфует от свежести лесного воздуха, даже стылый кладбищенский запашок его не портит, скорее делает изысканным, как дорогой парфюм. Он дышит тяжело и все так же часто, и потихоньку начинает улетать. Хватается за протянутую руку - худая, кожа да кости, несколько мгновений смотрит в виноватое узкое лицо и блестящие голубые глазищи, за которые не одна и не две девчонки утаскивали его в укромные уголки, чтобы сделать хорошо, а потом может и еще немного лучше. Корриган смотрит, расшифровывая сложную палитру эмоций, как неумелый художник, которому пришлось стать искусствоведом. Он понимает концепции, ему доступны все цвета, но вечно ускользает это что-то. Настоящесть. Поэтому каждый раз ему приходится нагнетать экстрим и вливать адреналин в кровь, чтобы хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя действительно живым. Он криво ухмыляется, сжимает в кулак и без того покалеченную руку, и бьет Майки в лицо. Получается смазано, слабо и совсем неубедительно, зато теперь Майки не будет париться чувством вины и гадить в их и без того трудные отношения.  
\- Ох и говнюк же ты, Майки, - они валятся на сырую землю, подминая влажную сочно-зеленую траву в капельках росы, из чего Корри делает вывод, что провел в самодельном гробу целую ночь, и если бы он проснулся на пару часов раньше - его врагодруг, скорее всего, нашел бы остывающее тело с искривленным от ужаса лицом.  
\- Живой, - удивленно, на выдохе. Не то вопрос, не то утверждение. До сих пор сомневается, что ли.  
\- Я - зомби-девочка, дурья твоя башка. Еще бы немного, и вылез бы надирать вам всем задницы, - в голосе до сих пор дрожь. И все тело мелко подрагивает, одновременно от холода, пережитого страха и адреналинового отходняка.  
\- Кретин ты, а не девочка. После вчерашней тирады я удивляюсь, как тебя сразу не утопили в ближайшем пруду.  
\- А что я такого... - Майки нависает над ним, приподнявшись на одном локте. На лице теперь на один синяк больше.  
\- Хм, подожди-ка, - театрально щурится, якобы припоминая, - Что-то из серии "вы без меня никто", и еще немного про слабаков, недотеп, и истеричек, не умеющих жить. И да, все затаили на тебя немножко обиды из-за Бобби. Бедняга все еще заикается после прыжков с моста.  
\- Но я же никого не заставлял, - губы Корри растягиваются в нагловатой ухмылке, за которую его, как и много за что еще, слегка недолюбливают окружающие.  
\- Конечно, ты только берешь на слабо таким образом, что если отказаться - станешь посмешищем всего города. Но не заставлял, нет, - в глазах Майки пляшут точно такие же гадкие огоньки. Взрывоопасная смесь, они вдвоем. Нужно разбавлять чем-то менее едким, ядовитым и токсичным. Обычными людьми, желательно не склонными к насилию и суициду, но выбирать не приходится. Кажется, на этот раз Корри перегнул палку.  
Корриган картинно вздыхает, пытается вытереть лицо, размазывая землю, слезы и сопли. Невесело хмыкает.  
\- А тебя-то за что?  
\- Пытался им объяснить, что для тебя это почти верная смерть.  
\- И? - Корри не знает, почему ухмыляется, но сейчас у него есть все права на проявление неадекватности. Любых масштабов. Это его утро, его день, его жизнь. И его стремительно промокающая футболка и задница в джинсах.  
\- Мысль засунуть тебя в гроб из просто идеи сразу превратилась в план действий. Пришлось донести им всю подлость подобного поведения в более грубой форме, - показывает сбитые костяшки, Корри поднимает руку и показывает свои. Оба фыркают и ухмыляются во все зубы.  
\- Твой враг хотя бы не отбивался, - Майки садится и задирает футболку. Иссиня-фиолетовые и кроваво-пурпурные синячищи больно режут глаза, как яркий свет до этого.  
\- Кретины, - теперь Корри хмурится, по-настоящему. Если до этого он как-то абстрактно хотел надрать всем задницы, дескать, ну парни не знали, получилось просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств, то теперь ему хочется таки раздобыть где-нибудь хлыст и хорошенько их оприходовать.  
\- Почему-то решили, что я твоя вторая рука и верный напарник, и понеслась. Руки, ноги, локти. Признаться, меня так не метелили еще никогда в жизни.  
\- А с фига они вообще решили. Мы же типа друг друга ненавидим, - Корри сглатывает тяжелый ком в горле, и тоже приподымается, превозмогая звенящую боль в голове. Находиться вертикально оказывается неожиданно тяжело. Мир плывет, и побитый Майки, сидящий перед ним, немного троится.  
\- О ну дай подумать, - хитро щурится, - Может быть после того раза, когда все стояли, разинув пасти, и смотрели, как горит твой дом, а я единственный побежал прямо в пекло пожара за твоей обезумевшей задницей спасать котика.  
\- Мистер Куки - важный член моей немногочисленной семьи, - бормочет, насупившись.  
\- Или может после того раза, как отмазывал тебя перед собственным папашей-шерифом, когда тебя поймали за подсматриванием в школе для юных монашек.  
\- Ну ты же сам их видел, какие там... - двигает руками, как будто в каждой зажаты спелые сочные дыни, - Да и кто вообще придумал эти школы, они же для того и созданы.  
\- Я же не спорю, - лыбится, от чего глаза становятся еще ярче, - Потому и отмазывал. Заметь, почти теми же аргументами.  
Они вместе смеются, Майки держится за бок и болезненно морщится. Корриган несколько долгих мгновений гипнотизирует небо в мелких облачках, рассеченное лучами рассветного солнца. Уже не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит его опять. Думал, каюк уже там, на дне ящика.  
Наверное, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Майки больше не улыбается, виновато ковыряет взглядом землю. Действительно, какие-то хреновые из них враги, если по правде. Уже давно.  
\- Я им сказал, что их всех пересадят, не посмотрят, что мелюзга. В колониях для малолеток еще хуже, чем в обычных тюрьмах. Расписал все красоты, зря я, что ли, клеймо дитёныша копа на себе таскаю всю жизнь. Эти красавчики распустили сопли один за другим. Я им сказал, что если ты там жив еще - все устаканю. Никаких обвинений с твоей стороны. Ну и уши ты им во сне не отрежешь или скальп там...Пообещал, вот.  
\- Лишил меня прямо всех радостей мести. Но я подумывал о кнуте и голых задницах.  
\- Этого я им не обещал, - косая ухмылка.  
Корриган опять откидывается на мокрую траву. Земля приятно холодит, выползающее на небо солнышко начинает потихоньку греть. Если это не рай, то он не знает, что такое рай тогда.  
\- Слушай, ну поскольку ты мне теперь должен...  
\- Нихрена я тебе не должен, - Майки заваливается на траву рядом, плечом к плечу. Становится еще теплее.  
\- Ну тогда ладно. Пока я лежал при смерти в гробу, мне было видение...  
\- Придурок, - беззлобный тычок в плечо.  
\- Тот камень, что грохнулся посреди резервации, говорят, плюхнулся прямо в озеро. Настоящий пришелец из космоса, представляешь! В общем, надо его найти и забрать. Потом толкнем втридорога этим доморощенным ученым, свалим из этой жопы мира, заживем как в сказке.  
Майки молчит так долго, что Корриган уже открывает рот, чтобы привести сотни две доводов, почему им это нужно сделать, срочно, обязательно и вообще вот надо для жизни, но Майки тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Ты никогда не угомонишься, да?  
\- А в чем тогда смысл? - Корриган хочет попытаться объяснить, но у него никогда не хватает слов. Он не художник, не поэт, он тусклый жизненный критик, который не может ничего создать, он может только разбирать, опошлять, портить. Полная деконструкция.  
\- В семье, детях, работе. Творчестве наконец.  
\- Скука, - Корри прикрывает глаза, под веками пляшут разноцветные пятна - красно-солнечные и сине-теневые. Майки молчит неожиданно долго, кажется, Корриган даже отключается на несколько минут, убаюканный пением утренних пташек, тишиной кладбища и теплом Майки.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя будет - всегда, - звучит задумчиво и как-то серьезно. Слишком серьезно, как для семнадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
\- А я надеюсь не дожить туда, где будет нельзя, - Корри легонько улыбается, умиротворенный, и понимает, что это вот все идеально сейчас. От корки до корки. Банда Засранцев - это было весело, но как-то несерьезно, их действительно посадили бы рано или поздно. А вот так, вдвоем, о, они смогут наворотить великих дел.  
Майки опять молчит, Корриган начинает привыкать к этим паузам. Разговор получается более осмысленным и глубоким. Хотя рано или поздно, наверное, даже это надоест. Даже Майки.  
\- Нас обоих вздернут на ближайшей сосне, если поймают на территории резервации без специального разрешения.  
\- Фигня. Зря я, что ли, на половину потаватоми. Скажу, что ищу родственников по папиной линии или что-то такое.  
\- А я тогда что же? - Корри чувствует, что Майки рядом лыбится. Так-то лучше.  
\- Ты - мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Защитник от саблезубых белок, хищных сурков и токсичных скунсов. И потом, любому Дон Кихоту нужен его Санчо Панса.  
\- Ты вот сейчас себе нифига не польстил, ты знаешь?  
Корриган поворачивает голову и рассматривает Майки вплотную. Они так близко, слишком близко, очаровательно близко. Что-то такое, наверное, отражается на его лице, потому что взгляд Майки становится растерянным, и ноздри трепещут, как у лани, которая принюхивается, почуяв запах хищника. Корри широко улыбается.  
\- Давай до твоей тачки наперегонки.  
\- Ты же еле ходишь, - самоуверенная ухмылочка в ответ. Да, никто и не говорил, что это будет легко. То, что жизнь.  
Они хохоча ковыляют прочь от развороченной могилы, вцепившись друг в друга. Лучшие враги в мире.

На подготовку уходит дня три. Корри трясет каких-то левых знакомых, пытаясь раздобыть дайверскую снарягу. Учитывая, что до ближайшего соленого водоема сотни и сотни километров - дельце не из легких. Но зря он что ли столько лет заправлял местной разбойничьей бандой, которая, кстати, очень лихо сейчас залегла на дно. Наверное, и правда испугались праведной мести. Или действительно не могут сами придумать ничего безумного. Или просто не хотят. Корри не знает, что из этого всего хуже.  
Майки оказывается лучшим соучастником в мире - раздобывает спутниковые снимки резервации через отцовский компьютер в полицейском участке, и вот они уже знают где злосчастное озеро, в которое так метко угодил небесный камень. Корри арендует простенькую экшн-камеру для подводных съемок в обмен на альбомчик с полуголыми девчонками из школы монашек. Он, конечно, никому не рассказывал, но некоторые из них позировали с удовольствием, а некоторые - в обмен на весьма определенные услуги. Люди сильно недооценивают молоденьких девушек, когда дело касается плотских удовольствий. Майки одалживает, и на этот раз действительно просто одалживает, старенький пикап у каких-то знакомых, хотя большую часть пути им придется преодолеть пешком с тяжеленными рюкзаками - еда, плюс снаряга, и дополнительные аккумуляторы для техники. Но это похоже на самую настоящую экспедицию, о каких Корриган мог только мечтать в детстве. И вот он, шестнадцатилетний дрыщ, уже потихоньку воплощает свои детские мечты в реальность.  
\- На случай если нас поймают - поддельная ксива, - Майки машет какой-то бумажкой перед лицом Корригана, - Но все равно никто не поверит, что офис шерифа отправил двух пацанов осмотреть место падения метеорита, хотя попробовать можно будет.  
\- Я включу свое обаяние, шарм и бутылочку Джеймисона за 60 баксов, не абы что, но ирландская диковинка, может заканать.  
Майки смотрит на него как-то странно.  
\- И имя у тебя ирландское...  
\- А, это скажи спасибо безумной молодости моей маман, - они грузят рюкзаки в багажник и Корри в последний раз проверяет, ничего ли не забыл. Легенду для маман - придумал, охотничий нож - взял, ракетницу ну чисто на всякий - тоже взял, компас и модные техно-примочки типа джи-пи-эс - взял. Хотя вот Майки хвастается, что ориентируется в лесу не хуже белки, они с отцом раз в пару месяцев стандартно ходят в походы, так что в случае чего сможет даже наохотить им дичь. Ну чем не рыцарь.  
\- Назвала меня в честь какой-то своей энной по количеству "самой большой любви", хотя у нее что ни мужик - то первый, последний и единственный. И говорила в постели того ирландца никто не переплюнул, может, это было ее своеобразным благословением мне, - хмыкает, глядя на легкую гримасу отвращения на лице Майки. - А залетела, видишь, от кого-то из резервации. Это типа секрет, потому что этого кого-то с позором выгонят, какие-то у них там очень суровые правила в отношении белых женщин. Средние века, - поводит плечом.  
\- И тебе совсем не интересно? Кто он, на что похож, - всего лишь на мгновение отрывает взгляд от дороги, наверное, чтобы оценить эмоциональное состояние собеседника. Корри улыбается. Нет, правда, избавиться от банды - это чистое благословение. Никаких помех, никаких пламенных речей, никого не надо убеждать, вести, возглавлять. Майки может не стать напарником, или соучастником, или другом. Но одну геройскую выходку они успеют сделать, пока кто-нибудь все не испортил.  
\- А зачем он мне такой. Если человеку дороже его культ, чем собственный отпрыск - то на здоровье, еще не хватало, чтобы меня туда затащили. Плясать танцы дождя или что-то такое - нет, не мой стиль.  
\- Ну они же не совсем деревня. Просто своя...коммуна, или как это называется.  
\- Знаю-знаю, - Корри отмахивается, ему не хочется объяснять, но все же придется, - Не хочу, чтобы выглядело, будто мне больше надо, окей? Даже если, допустим, и надо. К чему эти проявления соплей особенно в сторону такого человека? Который бросил. Мог бы хоть письма писать. Чмошник.  
Майки только хмыкает. Кажется, это у него развлечение такое - разводить Корригана на эмоции. Причем не абы какие, а максимально настоящие. Любого порядка, характера и окраса. Корри это заприметил уже давно, но как-то все не было сил сопротивляться. Или желания. В конце концов, если кому-то есть дело до того, что происходит в его, Корри, башке, почему бы не порадовать человека? Очень уж редко кому-то по-настоящему интересно. Включая собственную родительницу и школьных однокашек, учителей, и вообще-то всех остальных людей на свете.  
Майки, явно удовлетворенный получившимся эффектом, легонько пихает его коленом.  
\- Там под тобой бутылки с пивом. Налетай.  
\- Майки, - Корриган расплывается в самой настоящей улыбке, - Ты просто бог.  
\- Знаю. А ты настоящий дьявол.  
\- Льстец, - Корриган с удовольствием присасывается к бутылке, наслаждаясь ощущением разделенной ответственности. Оказывается, делать что-то вдвоем, это не только весело, но и легко. Теперь самому дивно, зачем он столько проваландался с этим чертовым лидерством, которое никому толком и не надо было. Хотя ладно, его эго знатно попировало на этом празднике жизни, чего греха таить.  
Они выезжают за черту небольшого канзасского городка и медленно катят в сторону резервации потаватоми. Большую часть дороги они пройдут засветло, но скорее всего заночевать придется в лесу. На вражеской территории, о да. Почему-то от этой мысли по спине Корри пробегают мурашки. И не все из них приятные.

Они все-таки разводят костер, попрепиравшись исключительно для виду - хотелось горячей еды, тепла и хоть какого-то света. Майки ходит бесшумно, как дикий зверь, Корриган топает громко, как дикий кабан. Сначала пробовал раздражаться по этому поводу, потом вспомнил, что в последний момент переложил в свой рюкзак часть снаряги в какой-то нелепой попытке доказать себе (и может быть, только может быть - Майки) какой он крутой перец, но правда в том, что в этом огромном и несомненно живом лесу он совершенно беззащитен. Его стихия город, он знает законы каменных джунглей от корки до корки и может коверкать их себе в угоду. Может манипулировать людьми. Может выйти сухим из воды после любой передряги. Здесь - обилие незнакомых звуков и чистая мощь необузданной человеком природы. Их путь лежит вглубь лесной чащи, которая сверху выглядит как сплошной зеленый ковер без единого просвета. Изнутри, честно говоря, она выглядит ненамного лучше. Гигантские дубы и вязы раскинули свои ветви высоко-высоко, закрывая солнце, и они целый день шли будто в сумерках, пока солнце действительно не померкло, и стало как-то совсем уж жутко.  
\- Не робей, - Майки подталкивает к нему раскрытую жестянку с какой-то аппетитно пахнущей мясной консервой, прогретой на огне, и Корри с удовольствием макает в густой соус поджаренный на огне хлеб. С этим правда мало что может сравниться. Разве что зажаренный на открытом огне кролик, но они и так рискуют, разжигая костер.  
\- Дикий лес, дикие мысли, - невесело хмыкает, - Я теперь еще больше благодарен твоему папаше, что таскал тебя в эти походы.  
\- О да, его школа жизни не прошла даром, - забавно морщит нос, принюхиваясь к содержимому банки, и с удовольствием запускает в нее ложку, - Когда мне было 14, он оставил меня одного посреди леса, просто смылся с первым солнцем. У меня остался рюкзак с пайком еды на один день, нож, компас и карта. Это был мой третий поход и, я думал, последний.  
Корриган замирает, не донеся ложку до рта, и тяжело сглатывает. Пауза тянется, огонь весело подбрасывает искры к затянутому ветками ночному небу.  
\- А ты говоришь, найди отца, - сконфуженно вперивает взгляд в еду. Ему не нравится, что вся эта ситуация заставляет чувствовать себя так...странно. Как будто он потерял контроль. Вернее, никогда его не имел.  
\- Не куксись, тебе не идет, - Майки, насмешливый засранец. Корриган вспоминает, почему с завидной регулярностью его посещает желание набить ему морду. Но здесь как-то не так. Не хочется играть, не так как в городе.  
\- Я просто не знаю как тут себя вести, - сердито отставляет пустую банку. - В городе просто. Все роли расписаны, кто что от тебя ждет, кто о чем мечтает, кто что скрывает. Легко и понятно, просто. Дергай за ниточки, смотри на результат. А тут как-то бесцельно. Пустота кругом, никому ничего не надо, и нету никого и...  
\- Нервы наголо, - легонькая, понимающая усмешка, - Сперва всегда так. И паранойя с ума сводит. Я поначалу вообще спать не мог, шарахался от каждой треснувшей ветки. Странно находиться в месте, населенном тысячами живых существ, которым до тебя нет совершенно никакого дела. Отсюда вытекает твоя проблема.  
\- Ну-ка, просвети меня, - Корриган не хочет сердиться, но его нагребает. Каждый раз, когда что-то идет не по плану, или откладывается, или не вписывается в картину мира - его кроет. Он раздражается, или злится, или лезет на рожон. В общем, очень резко реагирует. А здесь это почему-то кажется очень неуместным.  
\- Тебе нужна публика, - щелкает открывашкой и с удовольствием присасывается к пиву. - В зависимости от реакции людей ты корректируешь свою линию поведения. Чтобы добиться того или иного результата. А здесь ничего такого. Поэтому ты теряешься.  
\- Ну а как же ты - разве не публика? - Корригану не хочется признавать, что это странное сосущее под ложечкой ощущение, возможно, как раз вызвано чем-то таким. Он вымучено улыбается, хотя совсем не хочется, и ловит себя на мысли, что делает это опять - подстраивается. Играет роль.  
\- Масштабы не те? - Майки неопределенно поводит рукой. Нет, все-таки это его новое хобби "доконать Корри" начинает действовать на нервы.  
\- Значит я - патологический эгоман с проблемой самоидентификации?  
Майки смотрит на него как-то странно, без тени насмешки, и ничего не отвечает. Только огонь пляшет в глазах, дергается и пританцовывает, превращая лицо Майки в подобие ритуальной маски.  
\- Отсутствие ответа тоже ответ, - пожимает плечом и медленно встает, - С этой мыслью нужно переспать, так что, - он сбегает в палатку, чтобы спрятаться. Возможно, он не дорос до такой публики, как Майки. Может, все это время он не того человека считал "врагом". Нужно почаще смотреться в зеркало.

Корриган просыпается на рассвете от какого-то невнятного звука. Что-то свистнуло и стукнулось о дерево. Внутри палатки прохладно и влажно, но снаружи, он знает, самый настоящий мокрый утренний ад, пробирающий до костей. Он несколько минут просто лежит, широко распахнув глаза, и медленно дышит, глубоко втягивая стылый воздух. Прямо над головой заливается песней какая-то птичка. Тишь да благодать, если не считать обезумивший пульс, бьющий в ушах, будто ритуальные барабаны. Майки рядом окуклился в спальнике и спит беспробудным сном. Вот ведь, юный бойскаут. Зарылся носом в сгиб локтя, размеренно сопит. Интересно, какие ему снятся сны? Наверняка этот чертов лес, который он приручил, как дикого зверя. А вот Корри не уверен, что хочет. Пускать внутрь себя эту чащу, или находить зыбкий, но такой чувственный покой в окружении живой природы. Не уверен, что хочет вот так меняться. Ему нравится беспокойность и злой гений городских обстоятельств, которые можно тасовать, будто карты в колоде. Но Майки ему нравится тоже, а значит, отчасти, нравится и лес. Он позволяет себе еще несколько секунд рассматривать густые черные ресницы и бледный овал лица, а затем нехотя встает, покидая тепло спальника.  
Холод и влага моментально забираются под тонкую куртку и футболку, липнут прямо к коже. Корри подслеповато осматривается - сумеречное утро под кронами деревьев дает не так уж и много света. Он несколько раз клацает зубами, затем выдыхает облачко пара, и успокаивает тело. Когда живешь годами с паническими расстройствами бок обок - учишься контролировать свое тело как какой-нибудь ушлый йог или адепт единоборств. Впрочем, контроль этот не всеобъемлющий, и зачастую лопается, как мыльный пузырь, под натиском любых более-менее специфических обстоятельств. Примерно как сейчас.  
\- Эй, - Корри вздрагивает, когда на его плечо ложится рука, но самообладания хватает на то, чтобы не обернуться или, чего доброго, вскрикнуть.  
\- Если тебе показалось, что мне тут мало адреналина и нужно подлить масла в огонь, то аплодирую стоя - у тебя получилось, - он медленно поднимает руку и указывает пальцем на дерево совсем рядом с палаткой. К толстому шершавому стволу пришпилен какой-то мелкий зверек, пробитый насквозь здоровенной стрелой. Лапки все еще мелко подрагивают.  
\- Оу, - Майки удивленно выдыхает где-то за спиной, и сдавливает плечо Корригана сильнее. - У нас гости.  
Корри пытается нащупать раскладной нож в кармане джинсов, раздраженно сбрасывает руку Майки с плеча. Никакого контроля над ситуацией, фиаско, и какой-то индейский маньяк, возможно, хочет их прищучить прямо здесь и сейчас. И в общем-то, имеет на это полное право.  
\- Все еще злишься? - спрашивает как-то невпопад, Корри разворачивается, и прилагает титанические усилия, чтобы не заржать в голос. Этот чудак стоит, как гигантская гусеница-переросток, все еще завернутый в спальник, только расстегнутый снизу, чтобы можно было стоять.  
\- Нас запугивают местные аборигены убитыми зверьками, а тебя волнует, не куксюсь ли я после твоего легкого психологического инсайта вчера вечером? - вздергивает брови удивленно, потому что, ну, во-первых Майки выглядит удивительно, а во-вторых, умеет же парень грузиться, даже больше, чем сам Корри.  
\- Что поделаешь, приоритеты, - пожимает плечом, Корри не выдерживает и начинает хохотать.  
\- Блин оденься по-человечески. А то у меня такое ощущение, что из тебя вот-вот что-то вылупится.  
Майки фыркает и ныряет обратно в палатку.  
\- А мы можем это съесть? - Корриган дергает за стрелу, прикольная штука, сделана добротно. Хотя он ничего в этом не смыслит, конечно.  
\- Я думал городские мальчики брезгливые, - выныривает на свет божий в походных штанах, водолазке и легкой непромокаемой куртке. Корри напоминает себе в следующий раз вообще забыть про джинсы. Если он, конечно, будет этот раз.  
\- Ты меня вообще видел? Я ем все. Без вариантов.  
\- Голодное детство? - пытливо зыркает, подкидывая на тлеющие угли заготовленные с вечера ветки. Не проходит и минуты, как они опять сидят у небольшого костерка.  
\- А ты все не угомонишься никак. Где-то психологи затесались в роду?  
\- Как знать, - рассматривает зверушку несколько секунд, затем неодобрительно качает головой, - Больше костей, чем мяса, и возни дофига. На суп, конечно, пошло бы отлично. Но у нас вроде время поджимает. Или...?  
\- Что "или"? Ты думаешь после этой сладкой ночки я развернусь назад? Пока эту стрелу не запустили в меня лично, идем как шли. До озера несколько часов.  
Они с удовольствием уплетают жаренные на костре сосиски с хлебом. К утру в голове прояснилось, Корри скинул с себя остатки городского налета и принял новую, хоть и странную, роль человека в лесу. На которого, возможно, охотятся. Который никак не контролирует ситуацию. Это сложно, но ничего невозможного нет, а уж кто-кто, а Корриган и просто мастер по части адаптации.  
\- Точно не злишься?  
Корри еле сдерживается, чтобы не запустить в него кружкой.  
\- На правду не злятся, - наконец, пожимает плечом, отметая дальнейшие расспросы. И все-таки это забавно. Сам же тыкает палочкой, и сам же потом переживает, когда что-то конвульсивно дергается. Забавно, и это игра, в которую легко можно играть вдвоем.

\- Бог ты мой, Майки...  
Лес заканчивается неожиданно быстро, как будто какой-нибудь древний гигант высек секирой округлую поляну, а затем затопил ее кристально-чистой, блестящей на солнце водой. Деревья заканчиваются, и на смену прелым прошлогодним листьям и душистому мху приходит высокая трава с мелкими цветочками и целым полем одуванчиков. В солнечном свете желтые головки цветов выглядят особенно ярко.  
\- И песок странный такой, - Майки двигается вперед, медленно, благоговейно. Они как будто нашли нечто священное, потерянный рай, уголок, не предназначенный для человеческих глаз. Почти у самого берега озера трава сходит на нет, уступая место мелкому серому песку. Сыпучий и блестящий, как сухое серебро. Но самая большая драгоценность здесь - само озеро.  
\- Жидкая ртуть, - почти шепчет Корри, слова, такие недоступные обычно, льются потоком, - В бликах золота, словно кто-то растопил целый чан драгоценного металла и вылил сверху. Сама вода блекло-голубая, тихая, ни ряби, ни мелкого ветреного барашка на волнах. Как зеркало, в которое смотрятся стражи-деревья.  
Он подходит близко-близко, на ходу скидывая рюкзак, разувается, и вплотную подходит к воде. Касается пальцами шелковистой поверхности, с трудом преодолевая желание стать на колени и плюхнуться в воду лицом, чтобы затянуло, засосало на самую глубину.  
Майки легонько тянет его за рукав, отодвигая от края воды, а кажется, что от края обрыва.  
\- Это же просто озеро, - Корри пытается стряхнуть странный гипноз и трет глаза. Майки выглядит хмурым, тащит вглубь травы, в самую гущу одуванчиков.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь что там? И какую гадость мог занести этот космический булыжник, если он вообще там.  
\- Ты веришь в пришельцев? - Корриган улыбается от уха до уха, его развезло на солнце, оно прямо над головой, лучи яркие, жаркие и хлесткие.  
\- Я верю в радиацию, - кривая ухмылка, - Полезу первым, у меня хоть какой-то опыт, - он скидывает рюкзак и начинает деловито вываливать снарягу, хмурится, когда замечает, что кое-чего не хватает.  
\- Как скажешь, - Корри покорно соглашается, лезть под воду ему, честно говоря, не очень хочется, хотя чем дольше он смотрит на спокойную гладь озера, тем больший внутри разрастается зуд. Забежать и нырнуть с головой, и плыть на самое дно. Корриган выкладывает баллоны с воздухом и ласты, мелкую технику. Майки только удивленно вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит. Если Корри хочет таскать больше - пускай таскает.  
\- Что мы знаем об этом озере? - он искоса посматривает, как Майки упаковывается в эластичный гидрокостюм. Выглядит как что-то из бдсма, но тело облегает шикарно. Корри думал, что он тот еще дрыщ, но Майки из-за роста выглядит вообще худосочным. Не слабаком, нет, в этом теле силенок побольше, чем у большинства местных хулиганов, поигрывающих мускулами перед девчонками. Но как для мальчишки он слишком, что ли, изящный. И при этом хищный.  
\- А нифига мы о нем не знаем. Его даже нет на картах, можешь себе представить. Либо местные не разрешили нанести, либо сюда никому, кроме местных, заходить нельзя.  
\- Думаешь, мы тревожим священное место? Вызовем злость духов и всякое такое?  
\- Хочешь развернуться и уйти? - белозубая улыбка. В огроменной маске для ныряния он выглядит как некое диковинное насекомое. Корри тихонько хихикает.  
\- Мы уже и так потревожили все, что только можно.  
Корри помогает ему упаковаться в компенсатор с прикрепленными к нему баллонами. Обвязывает тонкой веревкой талию - примерно с такими они прыгали, выдержит вес слона, скакнувшего с крыши высотки. Это для подстраховки. В случае чего Корри будет активно тащить его на поверхность, хотя они оба надеются, что такого случая не будет.  
\- Воздух проверил?  
\- Угу, на пару часов должно хватить, - Майки выглядит странно спокойным, учитывая, что он сейчас полезет в то самое озеро, которое не вызывает у него ни малейшего доверия.  
\- Цацки для проверки глубины есть? Фонарик? Камера?  
\- Угу. Да не трясись ты, это не первая моя ходка, - засовывает в рот трубку и легонько ерошит челку Корри, как старший брат, уходящий на гульки. Успокоить решил. Корри только фыркает, обматывая себя другим концом веревки, чтобы наверняка.  
\- А моя первая. Если что дергай.  
Майки медленно заходит в воду, и Корриган со странным ощущением обреченности и пустоты наблюдает, как водная гладь смыкается над темной макушкой. Может, это все-таки была не такая уж и фантастическая идея. Почему-то раньше, рискуя чьей-нибудь жизнью, его совесть всегда молчала, в конце концов, каждый осознанно идет на риск, есть своя голова на плечах. Но в случае с Майки никогда до конца не понятно, что им движет. Он никогда не велся на чудные выходки Корри, скорее делал что-нибудь просто за компанию, чтобы поотираться с Засранцами. Уж что ему там было интересно - фиг поймет. На их общих сходках он чаще сидел с книжкой или что-то изучал в интернете, всегда с серьезным лицом и бутылкой пива, которую растягивал на целую вечность. Корри всегда был слишком занят своими наполеоновскими планами, чтобы придавать этому значение. Все они были по-своему прибабаханными, и Корри не исключение. Но вот он остался один, и единственным, кто не побрезговал падшим Цезарем, оказался хмурый задумчивый Майки. Кто бы мог подумать.

Вода подергивается рябью, становится похожа на шелуху гигантской речной рыбины. Блестит и переливается, будто подул ветер, но деревья стоят неподвижно, и травинки спокойные, ни одна не шелохнется. Что-то тревожит воду изнутри. А это очень, очень плохой знак.  
Веревка совершенно спокойная, но вода начинает уже видимо бурлить, как в кипящем котле. Корри напряженно всматривается. Гладь озера больше не кажется сказочной - она похожа на хищную лужу ртути, в глубинах которой исчез его друг. Корриган уже стоит по колено в воде, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не нырнуть без всякого снаряжения, как на поверхности появляется что-то черное и блестящее. Баллоны, и знакомый мокрый затылок перетянутый резинкой маски.  
Мир Корри, кажется, перевернулся с ног на голову всего за одну секунду. Он не помнит, как вытянул Майки на сушу, просто одно мгновение он стоял, ошарашено гипнотизируя темное пятно на золотистой поверхности воды, а вот он уже сдирает с Майки снаряжение, путаясь в крепежах, стягивает маску и вынимает трубку. Кажется, он вообще не дышит, и Майки не дышит, бледный как смерть. Солнце хищно палит в спину и голову, охватывает виски стальным обручем. Корри пытается соображать быстро. Какой там интервал при непрямом массаже сердца? А какая на фиг разница. Он делает десять быстрых надавливаний на грудную клетку, надеясь, что ничего ему не поломает, размыкает холодные губы, вдувает воздух в чужие легкие. Никакой тебе романтики, кто ж знал, что так будет. Собственный пульс колотится в голове, как пулеметная очередь. От беспомощности хочется выть. После скольких там минут от остановки сердца мозг окончательно и бесповоротно повреждается? Это будет по вине Корри, все из-за его дурацких выходок. Из-за чертовой скуки.  
Уже второй раз за месяц на глазах выступают слезы - злые и бессильные. Кажется, он даже начинает кому-то мысленно молиться, возможно всем и сразу, включая незнакомых и чуждых ему индейских богов и духов леса. Он продолжает ритмично вдавливать грудную клетку, и опять припадает к холодным губам. Ледяные тонкие пальцы впиваются в его шею, заставляя отстраниться. Корри испуганно замирает.  
\- Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? - хватка слабеет, теперь его просто держат, будто шальную собаку, которая вот-вот вцепится зубами в лицо.  
\- Спасаю твою жизнь, неблагодарная ты задница, - приходится хрипеть, но этот мелкий дискомфорт ничего не значит по сравнению с тем, что он только что пережил. Лучше злые глазищи и хмурящиеся брови, чем труп. Определенно лучше.  
\- Иди ты, - растерянно моргает, - Что случилось?  
\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? - легонько отлепляет цепкую пятерню от собственной глотки и расслабленно выдыхает. Черт, ему нужно выпить, очень много выпить. - Забурлила вода, будто там, на глубине, что-то происходило. А потом ты всплыл. Как бы, ну, мертвый. Почти.  
\- Серьезно? - он поднимается на локтях, затем садится, потирая грудную клетку. Корри потирает шею. Два сапога пара.  
\- Нет блин мне по приколу захотелось тебе грудь помассажировать и подышать в рот. Я думал из нас двоих - параноидальный псих я.  
\- Ну с психом ты, положим, загнул, - внимательно всматривается в лицо. Наверное там опять что-то такое отражается, о чем Корри ни сном ни духом, сложно контролировать эмоции, когда на твоих руках чуть не умирает человек. Хотя, как говорит маман "чуть не считается", но это жутко. А еще, кажется, он случайно нашел слабое место Майки. Не хотел, но нашел.  
\- Что там было? - Корриган протягивает ему бутылку с водой. Шок потихоньку сходит, любопытство возвращается.  
\- Черепа, кости. Много-много костей, - задумчиво проводит рукой по лицу, как будто до сих пор не может поверить. - Булыжник не видел. Шарил фонариком по дну, а потом оп - и выключился. А потом ты в лицо лезешь, - сердитый взгляд.  
\- Ага, ну, всегда пожалуйста. Или в следующий раз просто постоять посмотреть, как ты испускаешь дух? Ты заранее оговаривай, а то у меня, конечно, паршивый характер, но не настолько.  
\- Ну ладно, - примиряюще поднимает руки, прикладывается к бутылке с водой. Больше не похож на мертвяка, хотя все еще бледный.  
\- Вечно ты меня недолюбливаешь, - Корри прикидывается оскорбленной невинностью.  
\- Когда это я тебя недолюбливал? - чуть не давится водой. Корриган сдерживает довольную ухмылку, и даже тяжело вздыхает для виду.  
\- С самого начала, нет? Приперся в банду, хоть никто и не звал, и все в штыки, все в штыки. Кажется, тебя согласились оставить исключительно потому, что ты меня не переваривал и всем было забавно смотреть, как мы препираемся.  
\- А, это, - морщится, будто вспомнив какой-то досадный промах, - Фигня была. Констанс помнишь? - голубые глазищи впериваются внимательным взглядом.  
\- Как такую забудешь. Всем хороша - рыжая, зеленоглазая, и сиськи, и попа. И мозги. Ну вроде как.  
\- Вроде как, - фыркает, - Эта Констанс бросила меня ради тебя и потом еще дифирамбы по смскам пела. Корри то, Корри сё, банда то, банда это.  
\- Ну нифига себе, - Корриган смотрит на него во все глаза. - А меня постоянно сравнивала со своим бывшим бойфрендом, все уши прожужжала. А вот он так не делал, а вот он это, а вот он то, а целовался он как...  
\- Так и сравнивала прям? - лыбится во все зубы.  
\- Пф, и еще не так. Меня хватило на месяц, потому что, ну, девуля выдающаяся по всем параметрам, кроме вот, - разводит руками, - Нашла себе, наверное, уже новую жертву.  
\- Можешь не сомневаться, - выпутывается из гидрокостюма наполовину, вдыхает теплый летний воздух. На груди появился новый сочный синяк, Корри только морщится. С каких это пор ему стало не все равно, интересно? Что случается с окружающими его людьми.  
\- Ты потому злой как колючка ходил? - во рту, почему-то, становится сухо-сухо. Волнительно. Адреналин все еще пляшет свой безумный танец в крови, и Корриган тянется за новой дозой как самый настоящий наркоман. Накал страстей, везде и всегда.  
\- И поэтому тоже. Пытался понять, что это за хрен, который вдруг лучше меня, - задумчиво щупает ребра, проверяя, все ли цело.  
\- И как, понял? - если бы Корри курил, он бы закурил. Вообще, неплохая идея, но он все еще помнит старого дедушку Дерри, который умер от рака легких, и зрелище измученного болезнью и болью тела до сих пор появляется перед глазами каждый раз, когда он видит огонек сигареты. Может, как-нибудь потом, когда жить вконец надоест.  
\- Немного. Почти. Пришлось остаться, - ерошит влажные волосы, зачесывая назад. Похож на мелкого бледного гангстера-дайвера.  
\- Чтобы что? - а вытягивать из человека каждое слово только кажется легким, а на самом деле игра не такая уж и простая. Корри по-прежнему кажется, что сдает карты не он, игра идет по чужим правилам, а ему приходится просто плыть по течению. Но это даже забавно.  
\- Чтобы посмотреть, как ты умрешь, - поджимает губы, вскидывается, глаза в глаза. Корри тонет в лютиковом взгляде, как в озере, - Такой яркий путь самодеструкции должен был закончиться довольно быстро. В общем, он почти и закончился.  
\- Мог бы закончиться еще раньше. Шахты помнишь? Я думал ты за мной увязался, чтобы стукнуть камнем по голове, и привет-пока, - Корри переваривает. Он что-то типа эксперимента для Майки? Антропологический субъект в ареале урбанистической унылой культуры зажопья, в котором им не повезло родиться. Слишком умный он для этих мест. А Корри - слишком безумный.  
\- Шахты, - Майки мечтательно жмурится, довольный под палящим солнцем, как кот, - Не думал, что придется выводить тебя за ручку.  
Корриган с тяжелым вздохом откидывается на траву. Да уж, после того, как ломаешься на глазах у человека, да еще предположительно злостного врага, самооценка маленько падает. Это мягко говоря. Но если бы он сломался сам, пожалуй, его бы до сих пор искали в хитросплетении темных тоннелей.  
\- Ты так и не рассказал тогда, почему тебя так штырит в закрытых пространствах. И почему там вообще крышу снесло.  
\- Не мог рассказать. Рецидив, знаешь ли.  
Майки выжидатюще молчит. Как будто Корриган должен ему этот рассказ, после того, что сейчас случилось.  
\- Ничего особенного, - он вперивает взгляд в ясно-голубое небо, в тот день было такое же. - Я был маленькой задницей с огромным шилом, уже тогда. Сколько мне было, лет десять? Исследовал весь город от корки до корки, знал поименно всех бомжей, угощал местных проституток какао в обмен на самые дурацкие истории, прикармливал парочку котят у заброшенной стройки, в общем каждый день маленький супер занятой малыш Корри гасал по всему городу, пока маман зарабатывала нам на хлеб, не помышляя ни о каких там школах и прочей фигне. Напрямую исследовал мир и был этому несказанно рад.  
\- Сам? - Майки сидит, обняв коленки, похож на мелкого мальчишку. Его окружает извечный не пропадающий душок невинности, от которого Корриган избавился уже очень давно.  
\- Сам, - кивает, и думает, что может потому он кажется таким притягательным, этот Майки.  
Шахта была старая и будоражила его воображение уже не первый месяц. Он готовил свою маленькую экспедицию тщательно, даже раздобыл допотопные планы, по которым невозможно было сориентироваться. Его не остановил значок аварийного состояния, его не остановило ничто. Маленький бесстрашный дуралей. Собрал рюкзак с бутылкой воды и парочкой бутербродов, сунул в карман сникерс, написал матери записку по их негласному договору - куда бы ни шел, в какую бы черную дыру ни лез, всегда оставлять весточку. Именно это его, по итогу, и спасло.  
Солнце тогда стояло высоко-высоко, и день был летний, но прохладный. А он даже не взял куртку, рассчитывая быстро вернуться. Маман работала ночью, поэтому поиски начались только с утра.  
\- Блин! - Майки вскидывается, - Шериф же рассказывал мне про мальчишку, который просидел в шахтах почти семь дней. Вытащили одичавшего звереныша, даже не говорил поначалу. Я как-то не связал...  
Корри тяжело выдыхает.  
\- Заблудился как малолетка, которым, собственно, и являлся. Какие карты, какой фонарик? Когда я понял, что окончательно потерялся - меня охватила паника. Не такая, как сейчас, обычная маленькая детская паника потерявшегося ребенка. И я побежал. Пол под ногами рухнул, и я бухнулся с пятиметровой высоты даже не в тоннель, а в какой-то чертов земляной карман. Вывихнул лодыжку, ушиб бедро. Самое сложное было экономить воду.  
Его пробирает холодок, даже сидя под пекучим летним солнцем, одни только воспоминания делают дневной свет более тусклым.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я так и остался там. Даже когда меня достали, не иначе как чудом. Нашли несколько старых шахтеров, еще не выживших из ума, можешь представить, шахта стояла закрытой с 40х годов. Спасибо этим бравым дедкам, конечно, но с тех пор, наверное, что-то внутри поломалось. Мелочь, выскочившая деталька. Мать засунула меня в школу от греха подальше, чтобы не повадно было, а по ночам приходили кошмары. Через год мучений у нас, наконец, хватило денег на психолога. А потом я превратился в лидера Банды Засранцев.  
\- А зачем вернулся туда?  
\- Непонятно? - Корри загребает руками нежные стебельки травы, гладит пушистые одуванчики, - Чтобы доказать самому себе, какие у меня теперь яйца. Ну а дальше ты помнишь. Банда бесславно струсила у самого входа, как только ты упомянул про ту древнюю историю, которая для меня была самой что ни на есть реальностью. А я поломился вперед.  
\- И завис, не пройдя и пятисот метров. Не очень разумно было с твоей стороны.  
\- Да ну, - Корри бросает на него злой взгляд, но на узкой бледной мордашке только килотонны сочувствия. Тогда Корри тоже удивился, не настолько, чтобы его вышибло из панического приступа, но достаточно, чтобы запомнить.  
Майки, тот самый Майки, который при каждом удобном случае подрывает его авторитет и обзывает, как только хочет, на потеху всей Банде, стоит близко, вплотную, и не видно ничего, только глаза блестят, как у кота, отражая свет дрожащего фонарика на полу. Корри колотит, как будто его выкинули на тридцатиградусный мороз из теплого летнего денька. Он даже связно говорить не может, только хныкает. И это Майки, тот самый Майки, что подкалывает все его хобби и старается вывалять в какашках каждую новую безумную идею, стоит и держит его лицо в своих узких теплых ладонях, обнимает тонкими пальцами, заставляя смотреть на себя, и пытается заставить дышать размеренно и медленно. И бормочет какую-то утешительную белиберду, бессмысленную, но сама интонация доходит до заклякнувшего от ужаса сознания, и внимание переключается, сначала немного, а потом все больше. И возможно он видит эту осмысленность в остекленевшем взгляде, или просто чувствует, как хаотичное безумие отступает, потому что Майки весь похож на зверя, хищника, так что не удивительно, если у него в арсенале есть пара-тройка дополнительных чувств и ощущений. Они стоят и просто дышат в унисон, медленно, размеренно, пока Корриган восстанавливает хотя бы подобие самообладания. Немой и дрожащий, он держится за Майки так, будто тот спасительный круг света в океане окружающей тьмы. Майки говорит, что если Корри не пойдет сам, он не потащит его силком, а понесет на руках, как девчонку, и что тогда скажет замершая в ожидании Банда снаружи? Полный подрыв авторитета. И что он, Майки, совершенно не против даже надорвать себе спину ради такого дела. Корри начинает переставлять ногами, мини-шаги, медленно, под аккомпанемент сбивающегося дыхания и редких всхлипов. Майки держит его за руку так крепко, что потом останутся синяки. Светлый квадрат выхода все ближе и ближе, Корри становится достаточно адекватным, чтобы крепче сжать руку Майки в ответ. Еще тогда он подумал, что если это враг, то какими же тогда должны быть друзья?  
\- Мы так и вышли, держась за руки, но никто не заметил - все аплодировали безумному командиру и его правой руке. Хоть командир и выглядел, как выходец с того света, а правая рука чуть ли не тащила его на себе. Славная история, - Корриган чувствует, как за время рассказа напряглось все тело, и сознательно расслабляет мышцу за мышцей, начиная от шеи и зажимов в спине, и ниже до самых пяток. Вертит головой, пытаясь скинуть напряжение.  
\- Вау, - Майки смотрит на него во все глаза не отрываясь. - Я знал, что должно быть что-то еще, но это...вау. А как тебе хватило еды?  
\- Бутербродов хватило на три дня. Но после еды жутко хотелось пить, не хватало слюны. Это как есть песок. Дальше потихоньку кусал сникерс. Попробовал свою мочу на вкус. Знаешь, просветляющий был опыт, если не считать последствий. Осознал цену человеческой жизни.  
\- Только перекосило тебя как-то в другую сторону.  
\- Раздевайся, - Корри переворачивается на живот, и знает, что в его глазах сейчас пляшут черти. Рядом с Майки он всегда чувствует себя лисой, даже когда ему приходится уступать лидерство. И опять этот растерянный взгляд, как будто он прикидывает, действительно прикидывает, всерьез это или нет. - Теперь моя очередь лезть в воду, - заканчивает, и лыбится довольно, видя неподдельное облегчение на мордашке Майки. Ей богу, на это можно смотреть вечно.  
\- Что, вот так, к костям, черепам, под воду? Не страшно? - аккуратно стягивает термокостюм, оставаясь в одних плавках. Корриган считает, что так изящно стягивать что-либо в принципе - преступление. А в исполнении Майки - вдвойне.  
\- В погреб за вином спускаться страшно. А тут всего лишь немножечко воды.  
\- И вероломные индейские духи.  
\- И духи, - соглашается покорно, потому что вот уже минуту, как он пялится на бледные ключицы и плоский живот, а ему и слова не говорят, ни капельки яда не выпускают. Не иначе как подарок за все его пережитые страдания.  
Корри думает, что это все перестает быть игрой. Во всяком случае, для него.

Желудок подпрыгивает к самому горлу, когда Майки, проверив все крепежи уже в пятый, кажется, раз, легонько тыкает его в спину, чтобы шел уже, пряча за кривой ухмылкой беспокойство. Корри шутя начитывает ему, как оказывать первую помощь, просто чтобы унять волнение. Хочешь расслабиться - напряги ближнего своего, работает как всегда отменно. Но сейчас, когда прохлада воды касается лодыжек, а затем обнимает колени, он понимает, что это все взаправду, сейчас он ухнет под толщу воды, и как знать, накроет ли там его привычное расстройство, или решит помиловать на этот раз? И как он себя поведет, наткнувшись на кости и черепа, может заверещит как девчонка и запутается в водорослях, и погибнет на фиг ни за что. Мысли одна краше другой. Солнце светит прямо в лицо, кислород с тихим шипением поступает в трубку. Затычки в уши сводят слышимость практически к нулю, и сказать, что он дезориентирован - не сказать ничего. Всего лишь на секунду на талии натягивается веревка, та самая, страховочная. Майки прикалывается? Корри пытается неуклюже развернуться, по пояс в воде, но что-то острое, как осиное жало, впивается в незащищенную шею.  
Перед глазами все плывет, и накрывает ощущение, будто в голове открылся невидимый клапан, распахнулись окна, и мир начал затекать прямо внутрь тела, как в пустой сосуд. Корри валится лицом вперед, думая, что сейчас отключится, и что будет, когда кончится кислород? А затем мир схлопывается, как ракушка, и перед самым носом оказывается прозрачное речное дно, по которому ползает что-то мелкое, а сам Корри, почему-то, двигается к берегу. Дрейфует, как корабль без капитана. На берегу шумно от набегающих волн, хотя никаких волн, конечно же, нет - но в голове шумит. А еще ветер и шелест листьев, и яркие краски затекают одна в другую, смешивая золото солнца с изумрудом деревьев, добавляя туда что-то красное всполохами, а прямо перед носом медленно ползет гигантская тень. На самой периферии зрения группа людей в белом движется пафосной процессией, исчезает в воде, как есть, в белых скафандрах, затем выходит и так же пафосно кружится в хороводе, взявшись за руки. Корри бесшумно смеется - он лежит голый, в одних плавках, куда-то делся костюм, и очки, и баллон, а огромный шаман-индеец в шикарном венце из орлиных перьев прикладывает палец к губам, наверное, чтобы он вел себя тихо и не отсвечивал. А затем медленно расплывается в солнечном свете, как призрак. Мир продолжает кружиться вокруг хороводом из красок, то и дело проступают цветные пятна - деревья с ярко-синими тенями, золотые мошки-блестки насекомых, насыщенно-фиолетовая паутинка, плывущая по воздуху, словно в ожидании какой-то добычи. А вода вообще переливается перламутром и всеми оттенками серебра.  
Корри открывает глаза, когда верхушки деревьев уже обагрились закатом. Лежать холодно, но живот что-то приятно греет. Ага, знакомая макушка Майки. И его, Корригана, пальцы в густой шевелюре. Он замирает всего лишь на долю секунды, а затем продолжает такое нахальное, как ему кажется, свое поведение, с наслаждением перебирая прядки.  
\- Попустило? - голос Майки сухой, ленивый и спокойный. Кажется, в таком состоянии беспокоиться невозможно в принципе.  
\- Если дуб напротив на самом деле не светится желтым, то - нет.  
Майки тихонько хихикает, ерзает затылком по животу. Щекотно.  
\- Неплохо, да? Не знаю что было в тех дротиках, но черт, забористая штука.  
\- Говоришь как спец.  
\- А ты нет? - пытается развернуть голову, чтобы хоть как-то заглянуть в лицо, но начинает съезжать, и со смехом опять мостит голову на животе.  
\- Нейролептики - вот моя стихия. А вообще наркота не прет. Такая потеря контроля - бр-р. И что тут делали чуваки в скафандрах?  
\- Грабили нас, конечно. Я, правда, видел русалок с во-от такенными хвостами, но твоя версия не хуже. И у нас ни-фи-га с тобой нет. Только твои штаны и футболка. Скажи спасибо, не будешь морозить задницу сегодня ночью.  
\- Спасибо! - Корри выкрикивает, а эхо разносит слово над озером, разбивая о тела безмолвных стражей-деревьев.  
\- Придурок, - гогочет беззлобно. Этот Майки под кайфом просто чудо как хорош, если честно. - И хватит меня лапать.  
\- Эй, это ты на мне лежишь.  
\- А кто вцепился в меня как клещ и рассказывал всему лесу о том, как защитит от гадких пришельцев. А еще делал руки пистолетиком, очевидно, ожидая атаки людей в черном.  
Корри не выдерживает и начинает ржать, как конь.  
\- Врешь, я не мог!  
\- Ну ладно, - соглашается сквозь смех, - Но почти. Тебе грезились водные духи, которые утащат меня на дно. Честно говоря, про духов я даже готов поверить. Странное озеро. Жертвоприношения они здесь делали, что ли.  
Корри, осмелев, легонько проводит пальцами вдоль овала лица, вслепую, "рассматривает" Майки тактильно, и это очень непривычно, и очень приятно. Острый подбородок и сухие губы - выдыхает недовольно на пальцы, и совсем напрягается, когда рука Корри непринужденно соскальзывает к шее. Будто каменный становится. Корриган как бы нехотя еще раз пробегается по волосам, и с сожалением отстраняет руку.  
\- Прости, - все-таки говорит, потому что у него сейчас плохо с самоконтролем, а еще потому, что ему не все равно. И жутко интересно, хотя скрытный Майки вряд ли когда-нибудь расскажет.  
\- За что? - осторожно, лежит не шевелится.  
\- В страхе я разбираюсь как ни в чем другом, - легонько тыкает его в зажатую окаменевшую шею, игриво, не так как до этого, - Тобой сейчас можно гвозди забивать  
\- Это не проблема, - пожимает плечом, молчит некоторое время, и все-таки решает добавить, - С девчонками - не проблема.  
\- Оу, - Корри не успевает переварить, а Майки уже переворачивается на живот, привстает на локтях и пытливо заглядывает в лицо.  
\- Не "оу", а что мы делаем дальше, командор? Ограбленные, голодные и холодные? - не смотря на это, в глазах смешинка, а губы нагловато загибаются в ухмылке.  
\- Ты сможешь нас вывести отсюда? - Корриган впервые думает о том, что неплохо бы одеться. Вся кожа покрылась мурашками.  
\- Ночью без солнца? Точно нет. Днем фифти-фифти, свет еле пробивается сквозь густую крону. Но что нам терять, да? - пододвигается еще ближе. Испытывает себя, лезет на рожон? Может Корри для него - своя версия шахты? Корриган смотрит в широко распахнутые глаза, он явно все еще под кайфом, и подавляет целый сонм нехороших позывов. Это почти физически больно. И он никогда не лез к мальчишкам, даже в самые худшие свои деньки. Не потому что боялся, а потому что - зачем? Будто баб кругом мало, если выпивкой угостить, так и вообще. А то потом чистить свою и без того поросшую мхом репутацию можно будет до второго пришествия. Но чего Майки вытворяет вообще?  
\- Играть вздумал? - Корриган сглатывает, возможно, слишком громко.  
\- Не переставал ни на секунду, - легкая усмешка, которая, впрочем, тут же исчезает, - Я потом попрошу объяснить, - перестает лезть в лицо и выглядит пытливо-сконфуженным, - Как это у тебя работает.  
\- Что конкретно? - Корри совсем потерялся. Слишком много волшебного наркотика.  
\- Я, - поводит плечом неуверенно, - Почему тянет - ко мне.  
\- Ну охренеть теперь вообще. Ты кем себя возомнил?  
Может быть Корри сейчас нужно быть меньше гормонально-нестабильным подростком под кайфом и больше - психологом, но черт побери, Майки хватил лишку. Да, давайте "поговорим об этом", сядем в кресло и разберем механизмы влечения одного конкретного взятого индивидуума.  
Он раздраженно натягивает штаны и футболку, с удовольствием обнаруживает в кармане раскладной нож и припасенный как раз на такой случай сникерс. Его паранойя все-таки неплохая штука. Чуть дальше в траве стоят кроссовки.  
\- Задел за живое? - сидит, чуть склонив голову набок. Ну точно хищная птичка.  
\- За мое живое можешь не беспокоиться, - может, Корри такой нестабильный из-за наркоты, а может просто нестабильный по жизни, - Но у любого эксперимента есть границы, за которые лучше не переступать. Если решил спуститься в шахту - не фиг делать это за мой счет.  
Майки несколько мгновений задумчиво покусывает губу, и просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Не отращивай себе совесть. Во-первых - поздно, во-вторых - скучно.  
Майки подходит медленно и хищно, крадется, ступая по траве. Впритык, так что можно почувствовать кожей легкое теплое дыхание. Смотрит прямо в глаза, тянется к карману его, Корри, штанов, и аккуратно достает нож. Как бы случайно задевает пальцами кисть руки. И глаза все это время шальные, будто трогает живой огонь. Восторженно-испуганные.  
Майки исчезает в лесной чаще вместе с последними лучами солнца. Корриган думает - пошел проверить, не осталось ли чего из снаряжения вдруг неподалеку. Корриган еще много чего думает, пока ходит кругами, собирая ветки для костра. Даже о том, что Майки может катиться к чертям собачьим, а он как-нибудь найдет дорогу домой по созвездиям. Проходит час, и он начинает жалеть о том, что вообще подумал что-то подобное.

Корри чуть не писается от страха, когда из темноты за спиной выныривает тяжело дышащая фигура с безумно распахнутыми глазами. Вокруг совершенно темно, хоть глаз выколи, небольшая сфера света вокруг костерка разгоняет темноту всего лишь на пару метров, а дальше будто кто-то затянул все черным дымом, не видно ни зги.  
Корри подпрыгивает и ругается, лихорадочно шарит по карманам в поиске ножа, и не находит.  
\- Майки, твою мать...  
Стоят друг напротив друга, дышат загнанно, испуганно.  
\- Охотился, - сиплый, взволнованный. - И подумать надо было. Вот, - протягивает нож и какого-то зверька, - Думал не найду тебя. А потом костер... - опирается руками о колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Корри аккуратно укладывает добычу на землю. Он бы там, в темноте, не протянул и часа, забрался бы под корень какого-нибудь дерева или вырыл себе норку, и сидел бы там до утра. Вся злость и раздражение улетучились еще час назад, через два он уже места себе не находил.  
\- Я хотел сказать...  
\- Я должен извиниться...  
Говорят одновременно, и сразу же замирают. Майки нервно смеется. Если до этого он был примерным образцом самообладания, то теперь ничего этого нет и в помине. И потом, они действительно влипли, заблудились, и остались наедине с каким-то психом-индейцем где-то там, в темноте, который снимает их дротиками с наркотой. Кому расскажи - не поверят.  
\- Давай ты первый, - выдыхает, выпрямляется, глаза блестят язычками пламени костра.  
\- Я не собирался так дракониться, - Корри нервно запускает пятерню в волосы, - Все эти психологически примочки, ненавижу, когда меня начинают разбирать по полочкам. Натерпелся уже. Необходимое зло, да, но вне кабинета, когда кто-то начинает...у меня прямо крыша едет. И не хотел я к тебе приставать, - он смотрит куда угодно, только не на Майки, вообще-то хотел, но как бы и не хотел одновременно, сложно описать, когда знаешь, что нельзя, и все равно тянешься, - Просто...  
\- ...стало интересно, да? - Майки подходит ближе к огню, становятся видны мелкие царапины на лице и загнанность становится еще более очевидной. Он там марафон накручивал по лесу, что ли?  
\- Что-то вроде, да. Любопытно. Не в целом. А ты. Интересный, - Корриган смущенно рубит слова, хотя уже не помнит когда в последний раз что-то его вообще смущало. Когда что-то заботило настолько, чтобы прогибаться, поступаться, идти на компромисс, извиняться в конце концов. Что-то, кроме маман, но это родня, это понятно. Майки вообще не вписывается в его картину мира, как вечно торчащая прядка на идеальной укладке или носок, которому никак не найти пару, и приходится носить со всеми подряд.  
\- А я должен извиниться, - сюрреализм момента вообще зашкаливает, Корри хочет спрятаться куда-нибудь за дерево, лишь бы все это прекратилось. Гребанные эмоции, игры в чувства. Это не его стиль, и, кажется, не стиль Майки. Но вот они. Разговаривают. Выясняют отношения. Словами. Убиться можно. - У меня действительно больное место...это вот, - поводит рукой в воздухе, не желая называть вещи своими именами, - Я расскажу почему. Потом немного, ладно? И ты - действительно моя шахта. Только как-то неосознанно, а когда стало осознанно, мы начали...  
\- Дракониться.  
\- Ага. Это, - проводит рукой по лицу. Подбирать слова сейчас ему ничуть не легче, чем Корри, и это почему-то утешает. - Но такие штуки лучше, вроде как, не делать в одиночку. Лезть в шахты, потому что никогда не знаешь. В личные шахты тоже. Поэтому хочу тебя попросить, - замирает, кажется, окончательно потерял способность адекватно изъясняться.  
Корри смотрит на этот театр с отвисшей челюстью, потому что такого развития, честно, не ожидал. Вообще никакого не ожидал.  
\- В шахту с тобой? - решает все-таки поддержать. Вспоминая собственное состояние, когда с глазу на глаз с личным ужасом, он как никто другой понимает, что вообще творится в голове Майки, и на что это в принципе может быть похоже.  
\- Ага, - выдыхает, - Хотя бы ненадолго. Чуть-чуть. Неглубоко.  
\- Чтобы успеть вернуться.  
\- Шаришь.  
\- Кто как не я, - Корри слабо улыбается, - Ну все, выдыхай, соблазнитель недоделанный. Вернее, ладно, соблазнитель нормальный, но вдруг бы я оказался безумным кроликом-траходромщиком, и потащил бы тебя в постель? В смысле в кусты?  
\- У меня черный пояс, - угрюмо усаживается возле костра, трет лицо. Да, Корри тоже ненавидит эти разборки. Зачем они все так усложняют?  
\- Ага, сначала бы обписался от страха, а потом бы отбивался, - Корриган отмахивается от сердитого взгляда, как от мотылька, - Ты умеешь это разделывать? Я вообще ни в зуб ногой.  
\- О, - злорадная ухмылочка, - Тебе предстоит целый новый мир кровавых открытий, мой друг.  
Через полчаса вымотанный и вымазанный кровью Корриган все-таки с горем пополам очищает костлявого зверя от шкурки и внутренностей. Мяса на один укус, но он уже не уверен, что сможет это есть - после стольких мучений. Нанизанная на самодельный деревянный шампур тушка отправляется готовиться поближе к костру, и Корри минут десять полощится в озере, отмывая лицо и руки от крови и прочих жидкостей.  
\- Жестокий ты, Майки, - чуть не падает рядом, залипая взглядом в огонь.  
\- Школа жизни авторства моего отца, - горькая усмешка. Интересно, что сподвигло шерифа так дрючить юного отпрыска на самостоятельность? Или то самое и сподвигло.  
\- Мы обязательно ему проставимся бутылочкой отменного виски, как выберемся, это точно тебе говорю. Иначе жевали бы сейчас одуванчики.  
\- Кстати листья у них съедобные вполне и даже полезные, - Майки задумчивый и мыслями сейчас где-то не здесь. Наконец, выдыхает тяжело, будто что-то решил. - Ты помнишь дело Стейси Крамера?  
Темнота вокруг как будто становится вещественной, липкой и холодной. Корриган удивленно распахивает глаза.  
\- Конечно. Этого говнюка весь штат знает в лицо. Школьный учитель и по совместительству педофил со стажем.  
\- Вот так вот неоригинально, да. По совместительству - мой родной дядя, брат покойной матери, - Майки говорит это ровным и обыденным тоном, но на лице такое отвращение, будто вступил в целую кучу свежего говна. Корриган не знает что ответить, и нужно ли вообще. Собственные проблемы как-то неожиданно становятся маленькими и незначительными.  
\- У страха много лиц, - Майки сцепляет руки замочком, крепко-крепко, защитная реакция, - Маленький мальчик боится рассказать отцу, что лучший друг семьи, который так любезно навещает их минимум два раза в месяц, настоящее чудовище. Маленький мальчик боится, что отец ему не поверит, и еще больше боится, что поверит. Маленький мальчик боится попросить поставить в комнате щеколду изнутри, он боится произносить некоторые слова вслух, потому что боится признаться даже самому себе, что все это происходит на самом деле. Маленький мальчик далеко не глуп, но добрый дядюшка Стейси давно изучил механизмы стыда и вины, и знает, на какие рычажки давить, чтобы заставлять маленьких мальчиков молчать. Потом у мальчика начинаются проблемы в школе, он не может нормально учиться, и при каждом удобном случае встревает в неравную схватку, и только когда его избивают и калечат, чувствует какое-то подобие извращенного возмездия. Ведь это он слишком слаб, раз это все с ним происходит, а значит он должен быть наказан.  
Шериф всегда говорил - нельзя доверять мужчинам с бабскими именами, от них хорошего не жди. Как-то так сложилось, что у него должна была быть ночная смена, но его попросили поменяться. Он приезжает домой, где добрый дядюшка Стейси должен бдить детский сон маленького мальчика перед телевизором с бутылкой отцовского пива, но вместо этого он с расстегнутой ширинкой вылетает из детской комнаты. Шерифу хватает одного взгляда на Стейси и еще одного - болезненного, короткого, и жгучего - на зарюмсанного мальчика со спущенными штанами, как у него тут же сносит крышу. Скорая увезла Стейси с таким количеством переломов, что никакой лестнице и не снилось, но в доме Шерифа очень большая и жестокая лестница. С утра дом Стейси обыскали, нашли фотографии, сайты, истории посещений. Маленькому мальчику повезло, он хотя бы не был в числе официальных трофеев, но все и так знали, почему Шериф ходил со сбитыми в мясо костяшками пальцев, почему Стейси не подал какое-нибудь мудреное обвинение о членовредительстве при задержании, и почему к Шерифу наведывалась не раз, не два и не три симпатичная докторица-психолог из другого города, а потом наведывалась уже домой, а потом маленький мальчик наведывался к ней сам.  
Корриган в который раз жалеет, что у них не осталось выпивки, сейчас он бы с удовольствием опустошил полбутылки виски не закусывая.  
\- Вот, моя шахта, - Майки выдыхает и аккуратно, как ни в чем не бывало, поправляет мясо, чтобы не подгорело.  
\- Поэтому отец решил превратить тебя в маленького Рембо? Чтобы больше никто и никогда даже пальцем?  
\- Угу. Я воспринимал это как своеобразное наказание, поэтому отдавался каждому новому делу с полной отдачей. Он, возможно, подсознательно меня наказывал. Или так по-мужски выказывал свою заботу. А еще регулярно допытывался про девочек.  
\- Ох ты ж боже мой, - Корри закатывает глаза. Мало того, что мальчишке, тогда вообще еще ребенку, довелось такое пережить, так еще и оказался под заботливым гнетом родителя, обеспокоенного, из всех возможных проблем, ориентацией отпрыска.  
\- Да это почему-то было для него архиважно. Важнее, чем вообще все остальное. Так случилась Констанс.  
\- Чтобы отстал?  
\- Угу. А там втянулся. Это как игра, и девчонки в нее играют с удовольствием, постоянно выдумывают новые правила, там дают слабину, а там наоборот, возводят фортификации. Постоянное напряжение, весело. Все было отлично, кроме...  
\- Постели? - Корри передергивает. Он не знает, смог бы вообще на кого-нибудь смотреть с сексуальным интересом после такого. Вот ведь.  
\- Да как-то неуклюже очень. Когда в голове не все в порядке, о каком удовольствии может быть речь. Но для нее старался. А потом случился ты.  
\- А что я? - Корри тяжело сглатывает. Кажется, на этот раз ему дают все карты в руки, больше, чем он просил, хотел, и вообще способен унести.  
\- Сначала я подумал "какой бесстрашный засранец, возможно, у него есть чему поучиться", а потом я понял "это человек, который как никто другой понимает природу страха, как он есть; человек, который точно не будет смеяться, если ему рассказать; человек, который поймет".  
\- И понеслась, - Корриган невесело хмыкает. По крайней мере, это многое объясняет. В первую очередь эти смешанные нервные флюиды, от которых крышу сносит, но которые следуют за Майки, как мантия, накинутая на плечи.  
\- И понеслась, - согласно кивает, разделывая ножом зажаренную тушку прямо на траве, - На, ешь.

Корри просыпается от горячего шепота возле самого уха, прохладная ладонь зажимает рот, и он не сразу понимает, где находится и что вообще происходит. Ему снилась маленькая детская комната с гигантской хищной тенью, притаившейся у самой двери, она подходила все ближе и ближе, он хотел кричать, но не мог даже пошевелиться. А возможно это был сон Майки, потому что они так и заснули вдвоем: Майки, прижимаясь спиной к дереву, и Корри, прижимаясь спиной к Майки. Шикарная вообще идея, как теперь понимает Корри, потому что хотя бы сзади, смешно сказать, но ему тепло. Хотя Майки острый, как нож-мультитул, все так и выпирает в разные стороны, все эти косточки. Правда Корри сам ненамного лучше, так что можно не ныть.  
\- Не двигайся, - от шепота по всему телу проходится приятная дрожь. Рассчитывать, что Майки этого не заметил, не приходится. Его пальцы все еще прижимаются ко рту, и это, пожалуй, самый вещественный их тактильный контакт за все это время. Не считая тройничка Корри-Майки-дерево.  
Корриган, наконец, отвлекается от тела рядом, и смотрит перед собой. Они почти на самом краю поляны, защищенные только деревом позади, так что их могут заметить в любой момент. Сердце начинает биться чаще, когда трое подходят к самой кромке воды. Всё какое-то тусклое, в монохромных тонах, словно и не было вчера яркого летнего дня с кислотными галлюцинациями радужных цветов. Сегодня небо затянуто стальными тучами, вот-вот начнет накрапывать неприятный прохладный дождик, который в лесу всегда кажется еще холодней, чем есть на самом деле. И трава будто выцветшая, и что еще больше поражает Корри - одуванчики стали белыми и пушистыми, всего лишь за одну ночь! Как будто они провели тут не день, а целую неделю, а когда выйдут из зачарованного леса, то и вообще окажется, что потеряли не меньше года жизни. Интересно, начнутся ли поиски, или не раньше чем через несколько дней. Он отчитался маман куда, примерно, едет, и дал им времени целых семь дней. У них в запасе еще пара суток, чтобы вернуться домой, а потом начнется свистопляска. Это если шериф не устроит облаву на лес еще раньше.  
Трое медленно шествуют по траве, мягко, будто плывут. В воздух взмывает пух одуванчиков и кружится, бсловно снег, оседая на огромные маски-накидки животных. Двое мужчин в грубых одеждах из оленьей кожи - один в накидке из шкуры медведя с огромной медвежьей головой, закрывающей половину лица; голову второго венчает морда оленя с высоченными ветвистыми рогами. Между ними - хрупкая фигурка в нарядной светлой тунике с яркой голубой вышивкой. Длинная бахрома тянется от локтей и до самой земли. Волосы девушки заплетены в две крепкие смоляно-черные косы, поверх туники накинута лисья накидка и морда лисицы надвинута на высокий лоб.  
Трое останавливаются, развернувшись спинами к Майки и Корри. Наверное, нужно бежать, но их будто парализовало - страхом и странным возбуждением. Майки дышит тяжело, но бесшумно, как хищник. Корри выдыхает горячо в неплотно прижатую к губам ладонь и подается назад, чтобы еще теплее. Майки за его спиной будто каменный.  
\- Нам нужно...бежать, - невесомо, почти неслышимо, отнимает руку ото рта, и легонько, будто случайно, скользит пальцами по губам. Это потому что теперь он знает, что Корри не против, и это, наверное, все меняет. Пульс стучит в висках, и Корри нервно облизывается, боясь пошевелиться. Майки проводит носом вдоль его шеи, а девушка буквально в нескольких метрах перед ними скидывает свою тунику, оставаясь совершенно обнаженной. Ее звери-спутники ударяют в тугие бубны маленькими стучалками, и воздух заполняет ритмичный, беспокойный пульс, от которого в груди и в горле что-то сжимается. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и ощущение, как перед грозой. Воздух заполняется озоном, электризуется, все замирает - ни травинка не шелохнется, только медленно парят цветы одуванчиков, оседая на звериные шкуры.  
\- Они убьют ее, господи...  
Корри не знает кто из них двоих это сказал, все смешалось, перепуталось, обострилось. Он как будто одновременно и девушка, застывшая в душном воздухе с маской лисицы, и пустые, лишенные мыслей, стражники с тяжелыми бубнами. Он и земля под ногами, прохладная, и деревья, настороженно замершие, и вода - плещется в предвкушении. Интересно, чего? И он Майки, испуганный и восторженный и опьяненный чем-то, возможно всем сразу, но еще больше - теплом и близостью. Тугой горячий комок ухает от лица к низу живота, Майки ерзает, Корриган сглатывает, хотя во рту давно уже пересохло. Он чувствует губы, которые прижимаются к самому уху, будто что-то собираясь сказать, но Майки молчит, только дрожаще выдыхает, посылая по телу Корри волну жара.  
"Не здесь и не сейчас" - напоминает себе Корри, судорожно цепляясь за коленки Майки по бокам от своих бедер. Почему все так не вовремя?  
Девушка начинает заходить в воду, размеренно и постепенно, под гулкие удары бубнов. Вода обнимает узкие чуть смуглые лодыжки, поднимается до щиколоток, и выше, нежно и чутко обнимая девичьи ножки, скрывая от мужских взглядов, добирается до бедер и округлого зада, затем выше, до середины спины. Девушка разворачивается, вода уже доходит до самой груди. У нее узкое точеное личико, полные губы и красивые карие глаза. На шее - тяжелое ожерелье из перьев и полудрагоценных камней. Вода вокруг мягко колышется, как будто что-то движется там, на самой глубине. Девушка смотрит, кажется, прямо на них, в широко распахнутых глазах плещется страх, настоящий, первобытный. Она разводит руки в стороны, задирает лицо к небу, и начинает что-то наговаривать низким, сиплым голосом. Вода вокруг теперь бурлит, будто в кипящем котле, ритм бубнов нарастает, небо темнеет, набухает жирными серыми тучами.  
Майки стискивает Корри в таких сильных объятьях, что становится сложно дышать. Пытается защитить, готовится бежать? Жарко, страшно, безумно, возбуждающе. Девушка кричит на полную мощь легких, и этот высокий, страшный звук резко обрывается, когда она уходит с головой под воду - будто проваливается на дно. Будто что-то ее утащило, с силой дернув за ноги.  
На поверхность озера плюхаются первые тяжелые капли дождя, и вот уже все вокруг заполнил шорох острых капелек, бьющих по листьям, траве и коре деревьев.  
Барабанная дробь бубнов начинает затихать, Майки шепчет короткое "вперед", и они подрываются, кажется, так громко и шумно, что слышно на всю округу, но Медведь и Олень не оборачиваются - то ли не слышат, то ли находятся в трансе. Или возможно духи озера или кто бы там ни был, дают им возможность уйти.  
Они бегут сломя голову и не разбирая дороги, кажется, целую вечность. На деле не больше десяти минут, Корри знает, потому что у него плохая дыхалка. Он чуть не врезается в многовековой дуб и так и замирает, прижавшись к нему лбом. Погоня, если она и есть, явно не торопится. Майки тормозит чуть позже, а затем осторожно возвращается, вглядываясь в полумрак леса. Солнца они сегодня не дождутся, придется ориентироваться на мох, который растет здесь таким плотным ковром, что фиг поймешь вообще, что где находится.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, и щеки горят румянцем от мнимой или настоящей, но погони. Волосы Майки влажные, футболка прилипла к телу. Дождь еще не смертельный, но кажется, еще немного и начнет лить, как из ведра.  
\- Какого хрена только что... - Майки начинает говорить, позади них слышится шорох, и Корриган притягивает его к себе, пряча за деревом.  
\- Может зверь, - бормочет низко, неуверенно. Но Корри продолжает до рези в глазах всматриваться в дождливую мряку, сжимая руку Майки, возможно, чуть более сильно, чем нужно.  
\- Мы влипли, да? - Корри, наконец, поворачивается, потому что напряжение зашкаливает. Возможно, это просто паранойя. Возможно, их вдвоем проглючило. Возможно, дождь не начался после того, как неведомая хрень утащила девушку на дно озера, полного костей и черепов. Возможно все что угодно.  
\- Похоже, - Майки кивает и бросает взгляд на их крепко сцепленные руки. - Там... - он краснеет, вот прямо по-настоящему, становится пунцовым. Они только видели странный невнятный ритуал жертвоприношения, а его волнует, что было...там.  
\- Нам нужно чаще просыпаться вместе, да? - Корри вымученно улыбается, закусывает губу. Но это и правда было. Почти как надо.  
\- Ага, и участвовать в древних непонятных ритуалах, - хмыкает, - Черт, пикники на берегу озера никогда не будут прежними, - они медленно бредут дальше. Просто дальше от этого места, все равно куда.  
\- И озера никогда не будут прежними. Про индейцев я вообще молчу. В книжках по истории как-то не упоминается, что вместо танца дождя красивые девули кидаются в воду на съеденье духам или...я даже не знаю.  
\- Ты в это веришь? - Майки скептически выгибает бровь.  
\- А ты думаешь что там произошло?  
\- Несчастный случай, - пожимает плечами, - Какой-нибудь странный природный феномен. Или хищник. Да мало ли.  
\- Избирательный такой феномен. Тебя чем-то шандарахнуло, я в принципе в воду не успел войти, может сейчас плавал бы на дне вместо этой красотки, - его передергивает. Все-таки в нем течет кровь потаватоми, может и сканал бы на прикорм для местных монстров. Если не дождь вызвать, то хоть так, зубки поточить.  
\- А что, если отрастишь косицы, будешь ничуть не хуже, - Майки получает ощутимый тычок в плечо и лыбится. Почему-то, не смотря ни на что, на душе спокойно. И чем дальше от озера, тем легче и бодрее идется.  
\- Как думаешь, шаман пытался нас спасти? Что-то в том озере определенно было. И само место. Мурашки по телу, - чем больше Корри об этом думает, тем более правдоподобной кажется эта идея. Они как два идиота полезли в "священное место" в котором живет неведомая фигня, может не зря туда и космический булыжник плюхнулся, аномалия притягивает аномалию.  
\- С чего ты взял, что он шаман? - теплая, еле заметная улыбка. Они шагают неведомо куда, но сейчас, почему-то, совершенно все равно.  
\- В такой-то шапке из перьев, ты видел? - Корри раскидывает руки, пытаясь передать высоту и ширину, - Необъятная штука. Красивая, как бы его теперь на... - Корри замирает, будто наткнувшись на стеклянную стену, и Майки тоже останавливается как вкопанный, не пройдя и пары метров. Впереди, из ниоткуда, появился индеец. Тот самый шаман? Или вражий колдун, фиг их разберешь здесь. Не резервация, а пространственно-временная дыра.  
Шаман стоит недалеко, но вместе с тем кажется, что между ними пропасть, целая Вселенная. Как будто тот лес, где стоит Корри и Майки, и тот, в котором находится шаман - две совершенно разные плоскости, два разных мира. На его плече висит огромный лук и небольшая вязанка стрел приторочена за спиной. Но вот шаман поднимает руку ладонью вперед, затем разворачивается и машет, чтобы шли за ним.  
\- Ты знаешь, - Майки выходит из ступора первым, - Насчет тех русалок и чуваков в скафандрах...я не уверен, что это были глюки, - они топают следом, не сговариваясь доверившись этому видению, призраку, кем бы он ни был. Как бы быстро или медленно они ни шли, шаман всегда оставался далеко впереди, но достаточно близко, чтобы не терять его из виду. Опять начало темнеть. Изо рта Корри вырываются маленькие облачка пара - влажность здесь просто зашкаливает. Он мелко подрагивает, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в светлое пятно впереди, где предположительно шагает их потусторонний друг.  
\- Стоп, - Майки тормозит так резко, что Корриган чуть не падает, - Смотри, - указывает пальцем на темную кучу неподалеку, в которой угадывается силуэт их сваленных вместе рюкзаков и снаряжение для дайвинга. Корри вертит головой, пытаясь найти знакомую проплешину в земле, где они жгли костер - так и есть, в паре метров слева в траве небольшое кострище, а где-то рядом в дерево воткнута предупреждающая стрела.  
Майки делает несколько шагов вперед, и вздрагивает. Шаман стоит буквально в паре метров от них. Не старый и не молодой, в сумерках вообще не разобрать, но темные глаза блестят и, кажется, в них застыла извечная смешинка, ироничная и хлесткая. Шаман белозубо ухмыляется, трясет головой, заставляя перья смешливо колыхаться. Корри стоит, разинув пасть, как первобытный человек, увидевший огонь. Затем хмыкает, достает из кармана чуть примятый сникерс, и тоже улыбается во все зубы.  
\- Спасибо, - слово тонет в окружающей их тишине, как булыжник, брошенный в воду. Шаман ловит брошенный сникерс, принюхивается, и одобрительно кивает. Он не растворяется, как призрак, и не исчезает, как фокусник. Просто что-то отвлекает всего лишь на долю секунду, движение зверя в стороне или дрогнувшая ветка, а когда Корри переводит взгляд обратно - на том месте уже совершенно никого нету.  
\- Ну нифига себе, - Майки выдыхает взволнованно, и к ним как будто возвращаются звуки. Лес вокруг оживает шорохами и редкими вскриками ночных птиц.  
\- Здесь совершенно сухо, - Корри бормочет, трогая вещи, - Рюкзаки промокли, но земля сухая, и сам лес. Чертовщина.  
\- Я бы предпочел назвать это чудом, - Майки рядом уже во всю крутится, собирая ветки для огня. Щелкает зажигалка, вспыхивает сноп сухих листьев, занимается небольшой костерок. Минут десять они сосредоточенно собирают хворост для костра, а потом так же тихо ставят палатку. Наконец, Корри добирается до бутылки, все еще сохранившейся в рюкзаке, и жить сразу становится чуточку приятней.  
\- Держи, грейся, - Майки благодарно принимает виски и морщится от первого глотка.  
\- Ненавижу эту дрянь, но как же она сейчас кстати.  
\- А говорил - зачем тащишь, зачем тащишь. Вот, - Корри назидательно поднимает указательный палец, - Я как знал, как чувствовал.  
\- Жопа ты, - смеется расслабленно. - Втравил нас не пойми во что, и радуется сидит.  
\- Скажи что тебе не понравилось, - Корри кутается в отсыревший спальник, пытаясь согреться. Но он каким-то шестым чутьем знает, что сегодня спать будет тепло.  
\- Местами, - отвязная ухмылка, а затем Майки задумчиво пялится в костер. Рядом с огнем все происшедшее не кажется таким уж страшным. А днем, может быть, и вообще покажется настоящим и веселым приключением. - С тобой всегда так? - спрашивает, будто особо ни к кому не обращаясь.  
\- Как так? - Корри лениво цедит виски, одновременно как лекарство и как топливо для согрева.  
\- Чернушно. Трэшово. Волшебно, - склоняет голову набок, ну точь-в-точь птичка. Глаза отливают чуть ли не лиловым.  
\- И это только начало, - Корри приглашающе распахивает спальник, - Иди греться.  
Страх, промелькнувший на лице Майки, сменяется чем-то другим. Теплым и вязким. Они сворачиваются клубком из спальников и переплетенных рук и ног, и наконец-то становится действительно тепло, почти как там, на поляне с одуванчиками, под палящим солнцем. Уже засыпая, на самой грани между сном и явью, Корри кажется, что он видит шамана возле костра с огромным луком, прислоненным к дереву. Он подбрасывает ветки в огонь и задумчиво жует сникерс.

Их тихое ленивое утро нарушается далеким шипением ракетницы. Корри не знает, радоваться ему или нет, что он забыл ее в машине. Теперь они точно знают, куда идти, и точно знают, что их там уже ждут. Майки становится пасмурный, как грозовое небо, и неосознанно прибавляет шагу. Хотя по мнению Корри плюс минус час ничего не решит - они получат что так, что так.  
\- Интересно, сколько времени мы потеряли.  
Корри говорит, и знает, что Майки понимает, о чем он. Что бы там ни произошло на самом деле возле того озера, которого нет ни на одной местной карте - это было необычно. Они как будто петляли в межвременьи, и само пространство вокруг того места искривлялось и закручивалось вихрами. Во всяком случае, там думает Корриган, и не находит ровном счетом никаких противоречий.  
\- Неделю, месяц? - Майки фыркает, - Даже если всего лишь один день, мне яйца за уши завернут.  
\- Не дрейфь, амиго, - но Корри знает, что это правда. Шериф Лэйхи крутой мужик и отличный коп, есть своя голова на плечах, уважительно относится к своим подопечным и любым горожанам в беде, даже если это мать Корри, впавшая в истерику из-за пропажи ребенка. Именно он, тогда еще помощник шерифа, возглавил поисковую партию. Так что своей жизнью Корри обязан и ему тоже, но черт побери. В личной жизни, насколько он может судить, шериф настоящее унылое говно, если не хуже.  
\- Ты его просто не знаешь, - Майки теперь хмурится не переставая. Через каких-нибудь пару часов они расстанутся, и что дальше? Корриган представляет себя в гордом одиночестве в гигантском заброшенном складе, где они с бандой проводили дни, а иногда и ночи, и ему становится не по себе. Нужно сходить хотя бы вещи забрать. Нужно придумать, что вообще делать дальше. С собой, с жизнью. С Майки.  
Шериф барабанит пальцами по капоту своей машины. Благо, ни поисковой партии, ни зарюмсанной маман в ближайшей округе не наблюдается. Аллан Лэйхи - здоровый детина, возможно у него в роду затесались викинги, потому что Корри невдомек, откуда такие вообще берутся. Ему уже хорошо за сорок, но выглядит на тридцатник. Перец и соль в волосах, чисто выбритое лицо, немного морщинок возле рта и вокруг глаз. Как будто раньше он очень много улыбался, а потом очень много сердился. Впрочем, с такой-то работой. Простая кожаная куртка, которую Корри назвал бы стильной, если бы не пришпиленная шерифская звездочка на груди. Но ни для кого не секрет, что шериф свою роботу обожает и гордится каждым днем, проведенным на службе.  
Льдистый взгляд вперивается сначала в Майки, затем в Корри. Тот самый лютиковый цвет, но потускневший, тяжелый, холодный. Колючий, как северный ветер. Майки весь как-то незримо съеживается, но Корриган только расправляет плечи. В конце концов, за последние несколько дней они столько раз были на грани смерти и прочей потусторонней фигни, что бояться какого-то там шерифа уже просто смешно. С другой стороны, не ему с ним домой ехать.  
\- Па, - вопросительно-сипло. Майки отводит взгляд, как будто уже в чем-то провинился.  
\- Майк, - имя непривычно режет ухо, как будто говорят о ком-то совершенно другом. - Ты знаешь, что за незаконное проникновение на территорию резервации положен срок?  
\- Мы не то чтобы... - Корри пытается побыть рыцарем немного, но его перебивают.  
\- За общение с ним я бы тоже давал срок.  
Корриган сдерживает нагловатую ухмылку - что делать, рефлекс. Но шериф ему льстит, ей богу.  
\- Мы просто ходили в лес, - Майки пожимает плечами так беззаботно, как только может. - Этот городской мальчишка даже охотиться не умеет.  
Переключает стрелку внимания, это хорошо, Майки молодец. Но что-то подсказывает Корри, что шериф сюда приехал не за своим отпрыском.  
Взгляд шерифа, кажется, теплеет на пару градусов. Совсем немного, но теперь он хотя бы не похож на разгневанное полицейское божество.  
\- Дуй в машину. Подкинешь этого бандита до города, а потом ко мне в участок.  
Майки послушно кивает, Корриган пожимает плечом, он тут явно вообще ничего не решает.  
Уже забираясь на место водителя, Майки все же оборачивается. Да, он тоже заметил.  
\- Па, все в порядке?  
\- Просто не суйтесь в резервацию в ближайшее время, а лучше - вообще не суйтесь. И этим своим передай...друзьям, - он усмехается, легонько прикоснувшись пальцем к скуле, явно намекая на побитый вид Майки.  
Машина шерифа уже давно скрылась вниз по дороге, а они все еще стоят, переваривая услышанное.  
\- Как думаешь, - Майки, наконец, садится за руль и ждет, пока Корриган упакует рюкзак в кузов, - Это как-то связано с нашим приключением?  
\- Чтобы ты и не сомневался, - внутри у Корригана все восторженно бурлит. - Я же говорил, что там одни сектанты.  
Они возвращаются в город, но вопреки ожиданиям, Корри не испытывает облегчения. 

Опустевший, склад представляет собой крайне унылое зрелище. Солнце зависло высоко над крышей, и внутрь почти не проникает свет. Корри раскрывает занавешенные тряпками окна, и тяжело вздыхает. Место бывшей Банды Засранцев выглядит жалко. Перевернутые стулья, побитые бутылки, разбросанные книги и журналы. Кто-то, и он очень хорошо себе представляет кто, постарался превратить некогда уютное мальчишечье гнездо в помойку. Пол все еще хранит следы былой борьбы - наверное, Майки их хорошенько оприходовал, с его-то черным поясом. Спасать практически нечего. В воздухе витает сонм ленивых пылинок, от которых хочется чихать. Кругом обрывки журналов и книжных страниц. Хорошо хоть он додумался не приносить сюда никакую технику, и на том спасибо. Лампочку и небольшой холодильник разбили вдребезги, не пощадили даже картину, подаренную Констанс - девчонка неплохо рисует. Теперь красивый вид на мост и бурлящую реку весь покрыт пивными пятнами, и хорошо, если просто пивными.  
\- Вандалы, - Корри наигранно причитает, - Потратил мои лучшие годы жизни - и на кого?  
Позади раздаются шаги, кто-то хрустит битым стеклом, неуклюже спотыкается. Майки всматривается во мглу на другом конце склада, пока оттуда не появляется кудрявый силуэт, низенький и сутулый.  
\- Бобби, ты? Я не настроен драться или там... - Корри все же вздыхает грустно. Ну ладно, может он и сказанул чего лишнего, но после стольких лет совместных развлечений - и вот это? Нагадили в душу прямо.  
\- Корри, - мальчишка выходит к свету, голос плаксивый, и мордашка не лучше. Шмыгает носом. Это его "Корри" всегда звучит как-то нежно, как будто к брату обращается. Корриган не уверен, но кажется он не очень хорошо к нему относился. Или скорее никак. Чаще подтрунивал, чем помогал. Впрочем, так он относился ко всем, Бобби не исключение.  
\- Я пришел попросить, чтобы ты мне не мстил. И вот. Извини, - кажется, для этой короткой тирады он собрал в кулак всю свою храбрость. И это мальчишка, который, как и все они, прыгал с моста, обвязавшись веревкой, поверив Корри на слово, что она выдержит. Просто маленький доверчивый мальчуган, хотя по возрасту всего немногим младше Корригана.  
\- Ну ты чего, - Корри принимает протянутый пакет, и ерошит рыжие кудряшки, - Раз извинился - то никакой мести, конечно, - и, чуть подумав, добавляет, - Тебе - никакой.  
В пакете оказывается свежевыпеченный кекс, весь посыпанный сахарной пудрой. Мама Бобби настоящий кулинарный бог, держит в центре города, если это можно таковым назвать, небольшое кафе, оно же ресторан. Если хочешь выпить хотя бы относительно хороший кофе - наведайся к Джаннет, если хочешь позавтракать блинчиками, а у самого руки не из того места растут - наведайся к Джаннет. Ну и вся выпечка и шикарные бифштексы - тоже у нее.  
\- Лимонный, - Бобби подходит чуть ближе, похож на щенка, который боится, что его вот-вот ударят, - Как ты любишь, - наконец, расплывается в неуверенной улыбке.  
\- Вырасту, женюсь на твоей маме, - Корри бубнит с набитым ртом и протягивает Бобби кусочек нежной выпечки.  
\- Не дай бог, - Бобби тихонько гыгыкает, а затем с сожалением осматривает руины их бывшего убежища. - Это все Стивен. Почувствовал вкус власти, а эти, - он подыскивает слово и останавливается на самом логичном, - засранцы, как будто мозгов своих нет. В землю закопать - закопали, место растрощить - растрощили. Майки им пытался мозги вправить, но Стивен...  
\- Гора безмозглых мускулов этот Стивен. Как был придурком, так и остался. Вокруг себя и полторы калеки собрать не может, лидер, тоже мне, - Корри фыркает, разбрасывая крошки. Бобби скорбно поджимает губы.  
\- Ну они теперь вроде как вместе. Банда, - пинает горлышко разбитой бутылки задумчиво.  
\- А ты чего же?  
\- А я похож на идиота? - Бобби щерится в улыбке, и Корри только гогочет в ответ. - Мы три года орудовали на улицах города как ниндзя, и никто нас не мой поймать. С этим громилой, боюсь, шериф арестует их еще до того, как они придумают, чем развлечься.  
\- Это потому от них ни слуху, ни духу? Придумывают? - Корри прячет остатки кекса, подумывая выловить Майки где-нибудь ближе к вечеру, и начинает фасовать мусор в большие черные пакеты. Он может и засренец, но это не повод оставлять после себя загаженный склад.  
\- Типа того. И трясутся от страха. Майки тогда такую бучу поднял, я думал он их на кусочки порвет. Ну и это же Майки. Тихий, сам в себе. В жизни не видел, чтобы он так сердился, и так кричал.  
\- Испугался, - Корриган с умилением наблюдает, как Бобби начинает ему помогать. Вот так вот друзья и познаются в беде.  
\- Ага, ну мы как его сюда притащили, так он и начал биться. А потом заговорил. В общем все так зассали, что Стивена послали на фиг, выдали Майки ключи от машины и благословение на великие дела.  
\- Прямо так и сразу? - Корри чуть хмурится. Что-то не стыкуется.  
\- Ну да, - Бобби пожимает плечами, - Где-то около часа ночи. Майки сразу умчался обратно на кладбище, а Стивен принялся все тут трощить и громить.  
Корриган думает, что Бобби незачем врать, в конце концов, это не мальчишка, а сущий ангел. А еще он думает, что отсюда до кладбища максимум час, но откопал Майки его уже с рассветом. Где был до этого? Если так переживал и боялся, то какого хрена?  
Корри задумчиво доедает кекс, потому что потому. В конце концов, это его пришли задабривать. Они с Бобби сидят на крыше старого ржавого автомобиля, брошенного перед складом. Солнце все еще висит высоко, но поубавило полуденный жар, стало мягче и медовей.  
\- Ну вот и все, - Корри чувствует, как сквозь печаль и легкую обиду проступает радость и предвкушение чего-то нового.  
\- И что ты дальше? - Бобби забавно жмурится от солнечного света, приставляет ладонь козырьком, похож на юного бойскаута, высматривающего вдалеке неведомую добычу.  
\- О, дальше, - Корри ухмыляется, поправляя за спиной рюкзак с уцелевшими книгами, - Дальше я стану частью полицейского расследования. Да, думаю для начала будет неплохо.  
На лице Бобби такой неприкрытый испуг, что Корри даже ненадолго теряется.  
\- Не боись, - легонько тыкает кулаком в плечо, - Я наигрался в разбойников, теперь стану хорошим мальчиком.  
Бобби заливисто хихикает, прикрыв кулачком рот. Этому милахе когда-нибудь придется начать взрослеть, но Корри почему-то очень надеется, что случится это еще не скоро. А еще лучше, пускай останется светлым ребенком навсегда, хотя бы внутри.  
\- Ну да, еще пойди копом работать. Офицер Корриган, ну блин, - продолжает улыбаться, аж слезы на глазах выступили.  
\- Как думаешь, Майки хороший человек? - спрашивает невпопад, но сейчас у него вся жизнь как-то невпопад, так что можно.  
\- А где ты вообще видел хороший людей? - Бобби философски поджимает губы, на его полудетской мордахе это выглядит очень забавно.  
Корри хмыкает и смотрит на часы. До того как начнется вечерняя смена и шериф отправится со своим отпрыском домой, он еще успеет заскочить к маман, чмокнуть ее в щеку, и рассказать о новом наполеоновском плане.

В департаменте шерифа города Лоуренс пахнет дешевым кофе, п?том и нераскрытыми преступлениями. Так, во всяком случае, хочется думать Корри - он до зубовного скрежета ненавидит это место, потому что еще ни разу не попадал сюда по доброй воле. А вот теперь собственными ногами заходит в приземистое здание из темного кирпича и, нацепив на лицо максимально безразличную маску, пружинистым шагом проходит через коридор мимо разномастных офисов - и вываливается в небольшой оупэн спейс. Первое ощущение - дезориентация. Столы здесь стоят хаотично, будто их разбросали в случайно порядке - за каждым кто-нибудь сидит, и кто-то куда-то идет, что-то распечатывается, кто-то допрашивается, бомжеватого вида парень с огромным рюкзаком смотрит угрюмо из-под надвинутой на лицо кепки, молоденькая девушка-офицер чуть не опрокидывает чашку кофе, на стол шлепается пачка каких-то распечаток. Все эти звуки сплетаются в монотонный гул, похожий на небольшой пчелиный улей, и Корри невдомек, зачем на такой маленький город такой огромный штат копов. Тут чаще убивают енотов, чем калечат людей. Или это для выездов на домашние разборки? Для мелких грабежей тоже хватило бы парочки-тройки патрульных. Кэт, помощница шерифа, красивая блондинка с внушительным бюстом, упакованным в форменную рубашку, салютует Корри стаканчиком кофе с другого конца зала. На диво смекалистая девица, даром что полицейская. Для Корри загадка что женщины находят в этой профессии, наверное это попытка доказать всем и себе в первую очередь, что они ничуть не хуже мужчин. Совершенно очевидный факт, Корри готов сам громогласно на каждом углу рассказывать всем встречным-поперечным, что девчонки лучше мальчишек, этот даже не факт, это аксиома, но вот поди ж. Самоутверждаются. Но справедливости ради нужно заметить, что Кэт отлично делает свою работу. И постоянно закрывает глаза на мелкие нарушения в исполнении Корри и его теперь уже бывшей банды. Может это как-то связано с тем, что Стивен с синдромом Халка - ее младший брат? Да, возможно тут есть какая-то связь.  
\- Явился с повинной? - подмигивает, когда Корри проходит сквозь окружающий хаос, будто сквозь желе, и оказывается рядом с ее столом. Вот Стивен и в половину не такой красивый, ему досталась квадратная челюсть отца и маленькие глазки, только волосы мамины, как и у сестры - золотистые, как пшеница.  
\- Как можно, офицер, - деланно оскорбляется, - Я, можно сказать, стал на путь истинный. Пришел содействовать расследованию.  
\- Какому такому? - Кэт красиво округляет глаза, будто действительно удивлена. Корри протягивает ей пакет с пончиками от Джаннет с таким заговорщицким видом, будто передает контрабанду травы.  
\- Связанному с резервацией. Или официальный ход еще не дали? - он тут блуждает в темноте, и ему нужно узнать хоть что-то. Что конкретно расследует шериф, и каким обещанием информации можно взять его на крючок. А еще неплохо бы найти Майки, потому что им явно есть что обсудить.  
\- Вот это у тебя разведка работает, малыш, - Кэт заправляет блондинистую прядку за ухо. Новая короткая стрижка. Дерзко, модно, молодежно. Не иначе как втюхалась в кого-то, или наоборот - пытается забыть. У барышень волосы самый первый индикатор больших событий в жизни, это Корри запомнил еще после истерик маман. После очередного неудачного бойфренда она побрилась налысо и даже подумывала сменить религию, но волосы отрасли, а придурь прошла. Хотя рассказывать всем, что его маман ударилась в буддизм было бы весьма забавно.  
\- Новая прическа, - Корри подмигивает, - Кто этот счастливчик?  
К вящему удовольствию Корригана Кэт заливается краской, а затем цыкает, как будто ее уличили в чем-то неподобающем.  
\- Никому не говори, - роется в пакете с пончиками и с удовольствием впивается в аппетитный кругляш.  
\- Имеющий глаза да увидит, - Корри улыбается и ждет продолжения. Хоть чего-нибудь. Пока его кто-нибудь не утащил в офис шерифа. Например, сам шериф.  
\- Ничего такого, - изящно прикрывает ладошкой рот, - Просто договорились сходить на кофе как-нибудь.  
\- Действительно ничего, - Корри вздыхает, - Что, настолько нравится?  
Кэт смешно надувает губы и морщит миниатюрный носик. Похожа на эльфика, завидевшего какашку посреди дороги. Смешная.  
\- Тогда тебе нужно будет одеть что-нибудь посерьезней полицейской формы. Желательно с вырезом до пупка.  
Девушка заливисто смеется, а затем заговорщицки наклоняется вперед.  
\- А ты кому так вырядился, юный Корриган? - красноречиво окидывает его взглядом, хотя все что Корри сделал - это хорошо вымылся и нашел чистую футболку в шкафу.  
\- Ну как я уже сказал, у шерифа тут...  
\- Да-да, расследование, резервация - вытирает рот салфеткой, - Как по мне - они что-то мутят у себя там, и одна из сторон решил прибегнуть к помощи белых людей для междоусобных разборок. Не они первые, не они последние. Но шериф очень серьезно отнесся к заявлению. Говорят, в резервации пропадают люди. Не один и не два. На протяжении не одного уже года. Заявление подала мать пропавшей девочки. Все конечно же решили, что она сбежала с каким-нибудь парнем, как будто у женщин других забот больше нет, кроме как влюбляться и рожать детей, - и это говорит она, помощница шерифа, которая поменяла прическу, чтобы захомутать какого-то паренька.  
\- Пропадают всегда девушки? - Корри чувствует, как внутри все холодеет. Может, они не провалились в щель между мирами. Может, единственным эфемерным и метафизическим во всем их лесном приключении был только странный шаман, который вроде был, а вроде как и не был. Может, они стали свидетелями самого настоящего убийства, к тому же далеко не первого.  
\- Откуда знаешь? - щурит глаза подозрительно. В сочетании с остатками сахарной пудры над верхней губой - зрелище потешное.  
\- Интуиция, - Корри думает, что, возможно, пора как-то объясниться. Хотя чем дальше, тем более дурацкой кажется вся эта затея. У него, конечно, есть небольшой козырь в рукаве, который проедется по нервам Майки и возможно будет полезным для шерифа. Но стоит ли игра свеч?  
\- Слушай, шериф еще не вернулся, но если у тебя что-то важное...  
Кэт не успевает договорить, как из офиса Лэйхи материализуется сердитый, как десять шерифов, Майки, окидывает их обоих недовольным взглядом, и тянет Корри за локоть куда-то в сторону туалета.  
Кэт только удивленно распахивает глаза, и успевает бросить вслед закрывающейся двери:  
\- Если надумаете драться, у меня тут пара наручников. И пистолет!  
Дверь захлопывается, Майки прожигает Корригана недовольным взглядом. Ну как же, заявился на его территорию незвано негаданно. Или что?  
\- Ты чего вытворяешь? Если мой отец тебя здесь застанет...  
\- То подумает, что я что-то знаю. Но я ведь знаю, Майки. Ты и я, то что мы видели. Это может быть важно.  
Майки раздраженно проводит рукой по волосам. Корри понимает, просидеть полдня в офисе шерифа, дожидаясь возвращения папочки для очередного допроса - это, мягко говоря, неприятно. Как будто нельзя было поговорить дома. Не поевший толком, без душа, без ничего. Корри понимает, и все-таки Майки, засранец такой, заслужил.  
\- С каких это пор ты взялся помогать людям? Он арестует тебя как только увидит. Просто так.  
\- Пускай, - Майки пожимает плечами, - Сидеть в просторной светлой камере - не в ящике лежать. Похороненным. Заживо.  
\- Господи, ты опять... - Майки теряет самообладание. Вернее, пытается собрать его остатки, возможно, события в лесу выбили его из колеи, Корриган знает, как это. Вся нервная система в хлам, все идет через задницу и себя не фильтруешь и не контролируешь. Корри знает, и именно поэтому он надавит туда, где больнее всего.  
\- Я говорил с Бобби, - он смотрит, как выражение лица Майки меняется с раздраженного, на осторожное. Хлипкая, но непроницаемая стена, которая должна не выпустить наружу все то, что выпускать никак нельзя.  
\- И что Бобби? - аккуратно интересуется, перестает мельтешить и дергаться. Замирает.  
\- Бобби отлично. Банды у нас больше нет, конечно, а в остальном. Кексом угостил от Джаннет, отличный парень в общем, - Корри выдерживает небольшую театральную паузу, за время которой воздух вокруг становится на несколько градусов теплее. Он только радуется, что они здесь одни, иначе весь этот спектакль пришлось бы свернуть.  
\- Скажи мне просто - зачем? Зная все то, что ты обо мне знаешь - зачем? - с каждым словом он подходит все ближе, вбивая предложения, как колья, - Я мог быть ужасным лидером, паршивым человеком, тряпкой или шантажистом, да кем угодно, но я никогда не был садистом, - Майки пятится и вдавливается спиной в светло-зеленый кафель. - Почему ты оставил меня лежать под землей целую ночь, зная, что любая минута может стать последней?  
Майки становится пунцовым, хочется верить, что от стыда. Ему идет, правда. Такой красивый румянец на скулах. Эмоциональность. Сейчас они как будто махнулись ролями, и теперь очередь Корригана тыкать палочкой, а Майки - реагировать.  
\- Ч-черт, - тяжело проводит рукой по лицу, пытаясь снять напряжение, но оно никуда не девается. Корри стоит близко, слишком близко. Специально. Если кто-нибудь зайдет - обязательно подумает что-нибудь не то. Что-нибудь, что знатно подпортит репутацию как самому Майки, так и шерифу.  
\- Только придумай что-нибудь правдоподобное, потому что я на грани. И ты меня потом никогда не простишь, - Корри, мастер прозрачных угроз.  
Майки не выглядит испуганным, он выглядит взбудораженным. Как будто накидался мета и запил все это литром кофе. Глаза блестят, отражая резкий свет ламп, взгляд больше не холодный, как у отца, больше похож на тающий лед. Оттепель, пора скидывать одежду и нежиться под солнышком.  
\- Я ждал, - Корри чувствует, как между ними копится тепло. Волна жара, как будто встретились две раскаленные печки. Что будет, когда температура достигнет высшей отметки, он даже не хочет думать. Это просто реакция организма, не больше. Ничего сложного.  
\- Пока я сдохну там? - Корриган заворожено пялится, как Майки кусает нижнюю губу. Невозможно оторваться. Он начинает думать, что сам искал предлог. Для чего-то такого. Конфронтация. Все карты на стол. Пан или пропал.  
\- Нет, господи, - легонько ударяется затылком о кафель, прикрывает глаза. Выражение лица страдальческое. Волосы спутались. Корри ловит себя на том, что дышит так же тяжело, как и он. - Я ждал, когда ты проснешься.  
\- Зачем? - Корриган спрашивает почти шепотом. Вот это все - пьянит. Прямой пристыженный взгляд голубых глазищ, нервная дерганность, которая выплескивается через край, так что хочется либо отойти подальше, либо наоборот - впритык, чтобы снять, наконец, это колючее чужое напряжение. Чтобы Майки не был, как натянутая струна, чтобы стал податливым и мягким, как теплый воск.  
\- Чтобы стать. Рыцарем. Твоим, - глухо, сипло, вжимается лопатками в стену, облизывается. Нервно тянет носом воздух, как зверь, который все никак не почует - опасность там дальше, или нет. Можно двигаться, или лучше подождать.  
\- Совсем рехнулся, - Корри загребает его футболку в пригоршню, просто держит. Чтобы не сбежал. Наказание? И кому из них двоих? Но если кажется, что это правильно, просто вот чертовски, не смотря на весь этот бред, что они творят - то может на фиг логику?  
\- Чтобы ты нуждался во мне, - низко, горячо, - Чтобы думал обо мне. Чтобы хотел...  
Корри тянется вперед, мягко, медленно, комкает футболку, размыкает губы, жарко выдыхает возле самого рта Майки, такого аппетитного на вид, жадного.  
\- Чтобы хотел тебя, жестокий ты засранец? - прижимается губами к губам, проталкивает язык в рот. Не мягко и нежно, как нужно бы, а как умирающий от жажды, припавший к запретному оазису посреди пустыни. Как будто две половинки целого просто соединили вместе. И плеснули раскаленной лавы на стыке. Сухие искусанные губы и привкус апельсинового леденца во рту.  
\- У тебя получилось, - он почти стонет, обхватывая узкое бледное лицо ладонями, не замечая застывшего на нем ужаса, ему просто пофиг. Он знает, как мстить. И это самая сладкая месть из всех. Тонкие пальцы больно впиваются в спину. Возможно, ему растрощат пару костей, как знать? Он отрывается от влажных, воистину шикарных губ, и припадает к шее, путаясь рукой в волосах, и кажется это он теряет контроль, из них двоих, это он должен остановиться.  
Снаружи слышатся шаги, где-то далеко-далеко, будто сквозь сон, а теперь уже совсем близко. Корри отстраняется так резко, что у него кружится голова. Майки представляет собой странное зрелище. Дикий, обезумевший взгляд. Раскрасневшийся, губы влажные и все еще чуть приоткрыты, как будто в удивлении, как будто он все еще не может поверить.  
\- Твою мать, - Корри успевает ругнуться и затолкать Майки в кабинку, и сразу же сует голову под холодную струю воды в раковине. Он, возможно, только что одним махом испортил все, ну вот просто все и сразу. Что могло бы и не могло бы быть. Навсегда. Можно паковать вещички и валить из города, потому что теперь он вообще никому здесь не нужен. А нет зрителя - нет и спектакля.  
Конечно же в этот грешный туалет заходит шериф Лэйхи.

Рослый шериф сразу же занимает собой весь проход. Окидывает туалет цепким взглядом, как будто это место преступления, а не полицейская уборная. Весь немного помятый и тяжелые тени под глазами, в руке привычный для этого места стаканчик с кофе. Корри думает, что намного приятней было бы использовать нормальные чашки. Прохладная вода уже начинает затекать за шиворот, когда он отряхивается, пытаясь прогнать горячие и неуместные картинки из головы, и надеется, что Майки будет сидеть тихо, для его же блага.  
\- Шериф, вы выглядите усталым. Тяжелый день? - он расплывается в самой своей дружелюбной улыбке, но эффекта, как и предполагалось, ноль.  
\- Кэт говорит у тебя есть сведения. Насчет резервации, - шарит взглядом по кабинкам, будто ожидая что-то увидеть, но ничего подозрительного не замечает. Только взбудораженный Корриган, который и так большую часть времени выглядит подозрительно.  
\- Мы кое-что видели с Майки. И кое-что записали на камеру. Возможно это как-то связано.  
Шериф вопросительно вскидывает бровь. Стоит насупившись, руки скрещены. Корри находит все больше родственного сходства, и это почему-то успокаивает. Шериф страшен только когда его праведный гнев направлен непосредственно на тебя. В любое другое время он просто сердитый клубок нервов, который может рвануть в любую секунду, но это и в половину не так опасно.  
\- В резервации, - не спрашивает, утверждает.  
Корриган послушно кивает, судорожно вытираясь бумажным полотенцем. Он еще не знает, что учудит Майки, если он там еще не впал в кому или какой-нибудь шок.  
\- За мной, в офис, - еще раз окидывает помещение туалета колючим взглядом, - Майк?  
\- Пф, вышел перекусить, наверное. Целый день тут сидит, - как можно более беззаботно пожимает плечом. Уж что-что, а мастерство вранья Корри довел до совершенства. Берешь полуправду, вертишь ее в разные стороны, выбираешь более-менее вероятный вариант - и вуаля.  
Шериф знакомо щурит глаза, но делает вид, что поверил. Корри делает вид, что спокоен, как удав. Майки делает вид, что его вообще не существует. Ну идиллия вообще.  
\- Вы это сняли на дне того несуществующего озера? - шериф вот уже минут десять гоняет запись на крошечной камере без остановки туда-сюда. И неизменно хмурится на том моменте, где Корри пытается, не безуспешно, привести в себя бездыханного сына шерифа. Майки появляется на пятнадцатой минуте этой пытки - высокий, холодный, зализанный, как гангстер. Да, раковина с ледяной водой имеет фантастический шоковый эффект, нужно запатентовать и продавать идею подросткам, потому что, ну, выручает же.  
Лэйхи бросает на сына короткий пытливый взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Значит, никаких разборок при посторонних. А Корриган почти надеялся застать кусочек семейной драмы. Майки занимает пустое кресло рядом. Теперь они похожи на двух школьников в кабинете директора, только Корри не позавидует той школе, где такой шакал будет руководить детьми. Будет даже не армия, а концлагерь для военнопленных.  
\- Своими глазами я не видел, но камера не врет. А вот и свидетель номер один.  
Майки холоден и спокоен, как труп. Корри даже боится, не поломалось ли у него чего. Там, внутри, в голове. Что такое быть на грани и переступать через нее он знает слишком хорошо. Знает, и все равно порет горячку как последний идиот. Корри морщится, Майки выдыхает.  
\- Куча костей, не меньше сотни по виду. Затем меня что-то приложило и я всплыл, - говорит так спокойно, будто погодную сводку пересказывает. Пожалуй, Корри есть чему у него поучиться.  
\- Мы подумали, место для захоронений местное, мало ли, - Корриган предпочитает смотреть на шерифа, который прогоняет запись уже в двадцатый раз.  
\- Индейцы не хоронят в воде, - замечает как бы между делом, наконец, отставляет камеру, и пришпиливает Корри взглядом к креслу, так что становится даже сложно дышать. О том, чтобы врать, он уже даже и не помышляет. Но в конце концов, он ведь за этим пришел? Пускай это всего лишь предлог, но может быть это действительно важно.  
\- Ну, после того как в воду зашла и утонула вполне себе живая девчонка, мы так и поняли. Что не хоронят.  
Шериф выслушивает короткую, но яркую историю, с бесстрастным лицом, время от времени уточняя детали. Какие рисунки на одежде, какие бубны, какой свежести маски-шкуры зверей, какое время дня. Кивает сам себе и что-то записывает в небольшой блокнот на спиральке, как у старомодных детективов.  
\- Завтра поедешь со мной, - наконец, выдает после продолжительного молчания. Корриган смотрит на него во все глаза. Чего-чего, а этого он никак не ожидал. Даже Майки ерзает в кресле, впервые хоть как-то показывая, что он не пластмассовый манекен, а очень даже живой мальчик.  
\- Шериф Лэйхи, но мы даже не видели лиц...  
\- Девчонку видели. Мне все равно нужно еще повидаться с ее матерью. Посмотришь фотографию, поужасаешься как можно более громко и театрально. Наведем там шороху, кто-то обязательно расколется. А если нет, то просто скатаешься на природу.  
Да уж, Корри уже столько природы насмотрелся, что на год вперед хватит.  
\- Его пустят? Резервация, все дела, - либо Майки за него беспокоится, либо надеется, что его приложит какой-нибудь шальной стрелой в самом начале поездки.  
\- А куда они денутся, - рот шерифа изгибается в самодовольной усмешке, - Официально их занудные старейшины не признают полукровок, спать с белыми женщинами вроде как преступление. На деле - эти дети все равно существуют. Не пускать их на свою землю значит гневить предков и прочая белиберда. Так что всполошим это осиное гнездо хорошенько.  
Корриган ловит себя на мысли, что шериф начинает ему нравиться. Либо так действует более плотное знакомство с Майки, либо он действительно не такой уж и плохой мужик. Когда, конечно, находишься на стороне закона. На другой стороне Корри уже побывал, и не может сказать, что ему так уж сильно понравилось.  
\- В девять будь в участке, - не говорит, а приказывает. Хотя, кажется, он со всеми так общается.  
\- Сэр есть сэр, - Корри шутливо отдает честь, и с удовольствием выметается из офиса. О таком исходе своей авантюры он не смел даже мечтать. Кто же знал, что шериф недолюбливает индейцев, вернее, их лицемерную скрытность. В этом он целиком и полностью его поддерживает, с тех самых пор, когда маман неловко пыталась ему объяснить, кто такой папа и почему от него ни слуху ни духу. Эта женщина выше того, чтобы врать россказни про погибших на войне героях, тем более в городе все всё знают, во всяком случае, вещи подобного масштаба. Корри думает, что это не очень хорошие люди, если какие-то древние законы, запреты и верования не дают им видеться с собственными детьми. Хотя что мешает, один раз переступив эти законы, сделать это еще раз? Корриган старается слишком много об этом не думать. Он подмигивает Кэт на выходе, которая только качает головой - до последнего не верила, что он здесь действительно по делу. Единственное, о чем жалеет Корри, это что не удалось нормально поговорить с Майки. А теперь вообще неизвестно, когда получится.  
Он долгих пятнадцать минут тыняется неподалеку от отделения, но Майки так и не появляется - наверное, шериф устроил настоящий допрос с пристрастием, учитывая более чем вероятную кончину сына в резервации, на территории которой вообще-то запрещено находиться законом. Корри не удивится, если бедняга попадет под домашний арест. Хотя, он также не удивится, если Майки просто его проигнорирует. Он в который раз задается вопросом, как так получилось, что весь мир сейчас крутится вокруг этого мальчишки, а потом решает не думать. Завтрашний день обещает быть просто фантастическим.


	2. Вождь

Шериф раздраженно барабанит пальцами по рулю, когда Корри подруливает к старому зданию полицейского отделения на дряхленьком велосипеде. Ровно 8:59, и если это не пунктуальность, то Корри не знает, что тогда. Колючий взгляд чуть теплеет, когда Корриган вваливается в машину с двумя стаканчиками отменного душистого американо.  
\- От Джаннет? - сиплый, невыспавшийся голос, но и в половину не такой враждебный, как обычно. Значит, рандеву с Майки в туалете все же осталось за кадром. Этот негодяй соизволил написать эсэмэсок - ночью, когда Корри уже спал, он ехидно пожелал "спокойной ночи. а я пойду снить кошмары", с утра, впрочем, пожелал "не давай отцу манипулировать собой" с запоздалым смайликом через несколько минут. Возможно, Корри прощен, но как знать? Он поблагодарил Майки грустным плачущим смайлом, и написал, что скучает. В шутку, конечно. Ну, почти в шутку. Он же не баба розово-сопливые эсемески писать. Поэтому мобильный выставлен на режим тишины, и он знать не знает, и знать не хочет, ответил Майки что-нибудь, или нет.   
\- От нее родимой. Кофе черный, как сердце грешника, - он ухмыляется во все зубы, когда шериф страдальчески закатывает глаза, но все же принимает стаканчик с чем-то, похожим на благодарность.  
\- С меня обед, - сербает кофе, одновременно выруливая в центр города. Мимо проносятся аккуратные и крайне унылые, по мнению Корри, домики, один из которых он и его маман делят с вполне симпатичной фермерской парой, которые продали свое хозяйство в пригороде и теперь вкушают все блага цивилизации в этом уютном канзасском захолустье. Впрочем, если бы не они, жил бы Корри где-нибудь на улице в коробке, приторговывая телом и наркотой с попеременным успехом, потому что ипотека - зло. А так маман как бы снимает у них комнату и платит небольшую аренду, помогая по дому, что получается раза в три дешевле, чем если бы они снимали целый дом. Корри помогает тем, что не мельтешит перед глазами и ведет себя тихо, как мышка. Зато весь остальной город поднимает на уши с завидным постоянством, потому что, ну, баланс нужен в жизни. Вернее, поднимал. Черт знает что теперь делать дальше. Может, последовать совету Майки и взяться за ум? Ага, десять раз.  
\- Значит, с бандой покончено? - знакомьтесь, шериф Лэйхи, мастер светских разговоров. Корри подавляет улыбку. Ну а по хорошему, о чем еще им говорить? Кроме того факта, что он тащит подростка в резервацию непонятно зачем, будь он хоть индейцем чистейшей воды - это кажется немного бессмысленным, или Корри что-то упускает.  
\- О нет, банда, по моим сведениям, цветет и пахнет. Но уже без меня.  
Шериф вопросительно вздергивает бровь, ожидая продолжения. Корриган вздыхает. Это такая семейная привычка - развлекаться за его счет? Редкие домики за окном сменяются гаражами, сараями и пристройками, а потом исчезают и те. Резервацию и город разделяет полоса дикой природы, как бы защищая индейцев от "белого человека", но в последнее время, по правде сказать, еще неизвестно кто больше нуждается в защите.  
\- Я встал на путь истинный. Пересматриваю свои жизненные ценности. Так пойдет? - Корри потягивается, даже не пытаясь выглядеть и звучать правдиво. Шериф хмыкает.  
\- Пойдет. До следующего раза.  
Корри изображает на лице оскорбленную невинность.  
\- Как так, шериф не верит в трансформацию личности? Второй шанс и прочую белиберду с воскресных месс, на которые так активно зазывает пастор Эндрюс?  
\- Ну почему же, верю, - Лэйхи расплывается в недоброй улыбке, - Трансформация личности наступает моментально, когда первый комок грязи ударяется о крышку гроба, - неотрывно смотрит на дорогу. Они уже выехали за черту города, скоро низкие деревца и кусты сменятся лесом, а затем, если верить карте, начнется открытая местность, утыканная домиками и шалашами.   
\- Да вы оптимист. И романтик.  
\- Я коп, - и это, как будто бы, все объясняет. Но в принципе понятно, в кого Майки такой немногословный, но пронырливый, и так лихо умеет резануть словом, как серпом по яйцам. Шериф же вообще может обходиться одним только взглядом.  
\- Конечно, эмпирический опыт наше все. Никакой веры в светлое будущее, - Корри бормочет под нос, скорее для себя. Они заезжают в зеленый тоннель из сцепленных кронами деревьев, как будто попали в сказочную страну. Загадочные тени ложатся пятнами на лобовое стекло, а затем солнце ударяет в глаза со всей дури, как только они выезжают на свет. Первый выстрел Корри принимает за шум лопнувшей шины, но что-то горячее, быстрое и звонкое отскакивает от хромированного бока их джипа, а следующая пуля прошибает стекло задней дверцы и застревает где-то в обивке заднего сидения.  
\- Вниз! - шериф командует, доставая пистолет из кобуры, и Корри не нужно повторять дважды, он сползает по сидению почти на самый пол, прикрыв голову руками, и тихо ругается на протяжении всей перестрелки. Шериф не спешит отвечать, возможно, он даже не имеет права. Пули сыпятся градом, ударяясь в бока машины, дырявят капот, разбивают зеркальце заднего вида, еще больше попадают просто в землю, но от каждого выстрела душа уходит в пятки и хочется сжаться в комочек.  
\- Со мной ребенок, кретины! - шериф кричит, перекрывая шум пальбы, и нервно сдергивает предохранитель. Да против такого количества стволов с одной пукалкой выходить - самоубийство. Но если бы их хотели убить - уже бы именно так и сделали, вся эта показуха скорее для запугивания. Хотя Корри без понятия, как это вообще возможно, палить по шерифу города.  
\- Лэйхи, тебя предупреждали! - сильный мужской голос раздается откуда-то спереди, Корри воображает длинноволосого индейца в перьях верхом на коняшке, но слишком боится высунуться и посмотреть. - Если сунешься сюда еще раз без федерального разрешения, будут последствия.  
Слышится звук подъезжающей машины, хлопает дверца, шериф чертыхается и прячет пистолет обратно в кобуру. Кажется, они будут выходить, ну шикарно вообще.   
\- Вот мой пропуск! - он выходит наружу, и Корри, еще не понимая, что вообще происходит, тоже цепляется за ручку дверцы, впрочем, не торопясь покидать убежище машины. - У нас договоренность с Кивани, вождь, если ее слово еще что-то для тебя значит.   
После этой фразы следует оглушающая, давящая тишина. Корриган нервно сглатывает и очень аккуратно вылазит из машины. Вдалеке в солнечной дымке виднеются очертания небольшого поселения, а прямо перед ними - группка из пяти вооруженных до зубов вполне современно выглядящих индейцев. Джинсы, кожаные куртки, рубашки, футболки, винтовки и обрезы. И почему Корри думал, что здесь все щеголяют в оленьих шкурах и перьях?  
Они с шерифом чуть выступают вперед, Корри подавляет желание задрать руки кверху, но Лэйхи тут же пришпиливает его взглядом, чтобы не дергался.   
Тот, который вождь, вперивает в Корри недовольный взгляд, даже поудобнее перехватывает винтовку, как будто собирается пристрелить на месте. Рослый мужчина под пятьдесят, длинные волосы с проседью заплетены в косу, голову перехватывает тонкая повязка с какой-то вышивкой. Не оленья шкура, конечно, но определенный колорит прослеживается. А еще сережки, в городе ни один мужик себе не позволит носить такие красивые цацки, а у этого дедугана дырок больше, чем в несчастном расстрелянном джипе. Корри ловит себя на мысли, что пялится на вождя с чем-то, похожим на восхищение, и тут же себя одергивает. Им явно не рады, и что бы ни затеял шериф, но в этой компании - он скорее друг, чем враг.  
\- Этот? - вождь буравит Корри сердитым взглядом, но вопрос явно задает шерифу.  
\- Этот, - Шериф кивает, лицо каменное, ни одной эмоции. Как будто стул обсуждают, ей богу.  
\- Хорошо, пускай Кивани смотрит, а затем выметайтесь отсюда, - вождь разворачивается, и, чуть помедлив, гордые сыны потаватоми следуют за ним. Корри передергивает - это все так картинно, фальшиво, наигранно, но вместе с тем настолько правдиво, что холодок пробирает. Неужели они тут все так живут?  
\- Они это всерьез? - бормочет, позволяя шерифу тащить себя вперед под локоток. Он ощущает впереди какую-то еще большую подставу, чувствительная задница его еще никогда не обманывала. Но развернуться и сигануть в кусты сейчас - верный шанс схлопотать пулю в оный же зад, и заиметь себе шерифа лютейшим врагом. И неизвестно еще что из этого всего хуже.  
\- Более чем, - говорит низко, почти неслышимо, - И запомни - актерское мастерство. Что бы ни случилось.   
Корриган собирает свое скудное мужество в кулак и хотя бы не дрожит нервно, когда они подходят к одному из домиков - деревянный и просторный на вид, ухоженный дворик, цветочная клумба с насыщенно-алыми фуксиями, веранда с креслом-качалкой и теплым пледом. Сразу видно тут живет кто-то, понимающий толк в комфорте. Но Корриган хмурится, потому что единственный способ побороть страх - это хорошенько разозлиться. Для него, во всяком случае, это всегда срабатывает безотказно. Пока что он злится на шерифа, который плетет непонятные интриги и что-то явно недоговаривает. А дальше можно будет злиться уже по ситуации.  
В доме их будто ждали - женщина появляется сразу, как только они подходят к крыльцу. Кажется, они с вождем примерно одного возраста, но возможно из-за ауры доброжелательности она выглядит моложе. И язык не поворачивается назвать ее "бабушкой" - Кивани статная, с прямой спиной и острым подбородком, который держит прямо и гордо. Хищные брови, чуть раскосые глаза, морщинистое лицо, но рот изгибается в самой дружелюбной из всех виденных Корриганом улыбок. Как будто увидела давнишнего друга или потерянного сына. У Корри по спине ползет неприятный холодок, и он бросает затравленный взгляд на шерифа. Не может быть, черт побери, он не мог.  
\- Гигабе, - она шепчет что-то милозвучное на этом чуждом и одновременно таком близком языке, от которого веет кострами, ветрами и колыбельной под открытым небом. Корри не успевает опомниться, как она оказывается совсем близко. Теплая, но властная, простирает руки из-под сочно-фиолетовой накидки, аккуратно обнимает сухими ладонями его лицо.  
\- Мой маленький мальчик, - морщинок на ее обветренном лице становится еще больше, когда Кивани улыбается, а Корри только и может, что пялиться в ответ, широко-широко распахнув глаза. Растерянно шарит взглядом за ее спиной, ища поддержки у шерифа или, возможно, ожидая увидеть еще одну фигуру, выходящую из дома. В голове такой сумбур, что он готов поверить чему угодно, поверить и принять. Эта стоящая перед ним бабушка, пахнущая травами и сухими корешками - она и правда его родная? Кровная родня, о которой он и не подозревал. Люди, которым он не безразличен.  
\- Кивани, ради всего святого, брось этот цирк, - да, Корри рано распустил розовые слюни. Вождь раздраженно отставляет ружье, которое держал все это время, очевидно, чисто на всякий случай. - Он вылитая копия той шалавы.  
\- Эта шалава, - Корри стискивает руки в кулаки так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют, - Растила мальчишку в одиночку семнадцать лет без чьей-либо помощи. Эта шалава - моя мать, или это слово здесь ничего не значит?  
Шериф хотел театр, кажется, он его получит. Первый акт, второй акт, и полный занавес. Корри за себя не ручается, пускай его хоть застрелят на месте, но маман в его присутствии не обижает никто, никогда.  
\- Роджер, он наша кровь! - Кивани поворачивается, хмурясь. Кажется, это спор, которому уже не первое десятилетие, но если она так хотела увидеть своего внука, почему просто не приехала в гости? Или настолько боялась мужа?  
Корри пятится назад, ближе к дороге, ближе к оставленной где-то далеко за спиной машине, подсознательно готовится дать деру, если ситуация накалится.  
\- Пожалуйста, - она опять смотрит на Корри, и магнетизм этой женщины завораживает. Он не удивится, если она действительно жена вождя и глава местной секты или что-нибудь не менее эффектное. - Давай зайдем в дом, хотя бы на пять минут.  
Берет Корри под локоток, как будто она знатная дама, а он - английский джентльмен, и они медленно заходят в дом, оставляя шерифа и вождя снаружи решать свои вопросы. Корри интересно, как это все связано с убийствами, и пытается одновременно распахнуть уши пошире и подслушать, о чем они говорят, и рассмотреть простенькое, но дивное убранство деревянного домика, сплошь увешанного шкурами, травами и странными музыкальными инструментами. Откуда-то с кухни доносится потрясающий аромат яблочного пирога с корицей, и живот предательски бурчит на всю комнату. Кивани хитро улыбается, и ненадолго оставляет его одного.  
Странный, почти чуждый момент спокойствия и тишины. И однозначно сюрреалистичный. Сквозь неплотно занавешенные окна в дом проникают острые солнечные лучи, высвечивая вязанки каких-то цветов и растений под потолком, кусочки деревянного пола и цветастый ковер из разноцветных лоскутков. Пылинки пляшут в воздухе хороводом, одуряющий запах выпечки мешается еще с чем-то - аромат уюта, тепла, чая, и немного - старости. Не тленной и унылой, страшной и опостылевшей, но степенной, умудренной жизнью, спокойной и смиренной. Чистой, умиротворяющей. Так, думает Корри, должно быть в церквях - чисто, спокойно и уютно. Но он всегда чувствует себя там чужаком, пришлым, демоном из неведомых глубин. А тут - как дома.  
\- У нас мало времени сейчас. Как тебя назвала мама? - Кивани появляется с тарелкой нарезанного пирога, от душистых ломтиков вверх поднимается пар и просто одуряющий аромат.  
\- Корриган. Корри, - он растерянно принимает тарелку и правда, действительно не знает как себя вести. Он самое настоящее зеркало и актер, играющий на зрителя, все как сказал Майки. Он знал, как реагировать на Вождя, но вот Кивани, с ней играть и фальшивить совсем не хочется. Но доверять и быть искренним он не может просто физически.  
\- Красиво. И смешно, - лучисто улыбается, усаживает Корри за широкий стол, задумчиво смотрит, как он жует пирог, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить неловкую паузу, но кажется эту женщину ничего не смущает. Она выглядит так, будто действительно рада его видеть.  
\- Хочу дать тебе кое-что, - она грустнеет и серьезнеет, достает из кармана платья небольшую фотокарточку неизвестно каких годов, и выкладывает перед Корри, - Пускай будет у тебя.  
Корри замирает так и не доживав кусок пирога. Выдыхает растерянно. Вот тебе и знакомство с предками. На черно-белой фотографии, какие, как ему казалось, сохранились только в музеях, красивый статный мужчина, индеец. Длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам, контрастом с белой рубашкой. Глаза темные, хитрый прищур. Легкая улыбка на губах, упрямый подбородок. Вообще красивый мужик, конечно. Корри понимает, что маман в нем нашла, такому грех отказать.  
\- Не надо, - он отставляет пирог и тяжело сглатывает, - Мне это не надо, - смотрит, наконец, в глаза Кивани. Что бы она там ни думала, никакого семейного воссоединения не будет.  
\- Возьми, - легонько накрывает его руку своей, теплой и сухой, - Это все, что у нас от него осталось.  
\- Как так? - Корри не может не спросить. Господи, ну у него и семейка, что по маминой части, что по отцовской.  
\- Просто в один день он...исчез, - она разливает чай по аккуратным фарфоровым чашечкам, и даже у Джаннет таких нет. Ее заведение оформлено "под старину", но здесь все настоящее, дышит прожитыми веками, историей. Интересно, сколько поколений людей жило в этом доме?  
\- Хотел забрать твою маму и привезти ее сюда, с моего благословения. А потом исчез.  
Корри впивается в спасительную чашку чая, чтобы скрыть шок. Ну нифига себе. А маман знала, интересно? Она согласилась или отказалась? Господи, он мог расти в этой общине как примерный маленький индеец, вот это новость. Вот это да.  
\- А разве ваши законы...  
\- Чхать я хотела на наши законы! - темный взгляд метает молнии, но затем Кивани сипло, каркающе смеется, - Некоторые раны никогда не заживают, да? Вождь во всем винит твою маму. И меня, хотя этого он никогда не скажет вслух.   
\- И вы что же, не расследовали? Шериф мог бы помочь, он бы не отказался, даже сейчас...  
\- Шериф упрямый, как баран, а Роджер - как целое стадо баранов, - фыркает, явно припоминая былые веселые денечки, - Для него существуют только потаватоми, все остальные вроде как недолюди. От них одна только беда, говорит. Ничего хорошего от белых не жди. А у самого отец вообще-то был англичанин.  
\- Даже ради сына?  
\- Особенно ради сына, - Кивани легонько хлопает его по руке, и откидывается на спинку стула. Взгляд становится туманным, в нем плещется солнце и еще что-то текучее, плавленое. Кажется, сама история течет в ее жилах. - Ведь какой был бы стыд, узнай все, что у сына вождя женщина не просто белая, а проститутка. И не просто где-то там, а он собирается привезти ее в резервацию. Еще бы она согласилась, трижды ха, я помню твою матушку, настоящая львица.  
\- Вы виделись? - Корри даже приподымается на стуле от удивления, подается вперед.  
\- Когда ты только родился. И когда стало окончательно понятно, что твой отец не вернется. Я хотела передать тебе это, - кивает на фотографию, - И вот это, - снимает с шеи небольшую подвеску. Аккуратная, маленькая, вырезанная из темного дерева птичка, отполированная, с искусной гравировкой, так что видно даже перышки.  
\- Громовая птица, защита от Дождевого Змея, - улыбается легонько, передавая Корри подвеску. - Он пленил ее, ослабленную, и утащил под холм, и теперь каждый раз, когда начинается гроза, Громовая птица предупреждает всех раскатами грома о приближении Змея. Так, во всяком случае, говорят, - она пожимает плечами, дескать, все это такие глупости, но Корри бережно нацепляет подвеску на себя, как важную и ценную семейную реликвию.  
\- Дайте угадаю, маман вас послала на все четыре стороны? - ему нравится компания этой женщины. Странное, иррациональное чувство принадлежности, родства, которое ничем нельзя объяснить, кроме как зовом крови. Корри впервые ощущает нечто подобное, и не может сказать, что ему не нравится.  
\- И была совершенно права. А я была слишком гордой женой Вождя, чтобы возобновлять попытки.  
\- Что-то изменилось? - Корри хитро щурится. Она может выглядеть пожилой добродушной индейской бабушкой, но он готов поклясться, что Кивани та еще интриганка.  
\- Люди пропадают. Молодые девушки в основном, - она достает длинную курительную трубку и начинает забивать в маленькую кубышку табак. Корри смотрит во все глаза, но ничего не говорит. Курящая индейская мадам, окей, почему бы и нет.  
\- А Вождь не хочет помощи никого извне.  
\- В яблочко. Поэтому я решила убить сразу двух зайцев. Анонимный звонок шерифу - и он примчал сюда на всех парах, принялся расспрашивать людей, кто, что, куда, как давно. Чуть не подрался с Вождем, по земле помутузили друг друга знатно, - качает головой, улыбается, - Роджер пообещал пристрелить его, если явится в резервацию без соответствующего разрешения, но его попробуй еще получи. Никто не хочет связываться с буйными индейцами, а репутация Роджера известна на весь штат.  
\- Мистер Проблема.  
\- Мистер Олух, - прикуривает и с видимым удовольствием затягивается. Воздух наполняется резким запахом табака с какими-то травяными примесями, - Тогда я совершила с шерифом сделку, зная, что он ухватится за любой шанс. Даже такой.  
\- Заманить потерянного внука и заодно помочь расследованию. Да вы, мадам, настоящий манипулятор, - Корри, против воли, улыбается. На самом деле, вся эта авантюра очень в его стиле, он бы ничего не поменял, ни единой детальки. Все сложилось идеально.  
\- Это у нас семейное, нет? - передает ему трубку, и Корри затягивается неведомым куревом, совершенно не задумываясь. Похоже, он подсознательно доверяет этой дивной старушенции, хотя все факты кричат о том, что делать этого решительно не стоит.  
\- Отчасти, - склоняет голову набок, хмурится, - Но чтобы дать полный ход расследованию, понадобится что-то большее, чем потерянный родственник. Вождь должен пойти на уступки.  
\- Да, - она кивает медленно, как будто все идет именно так, как она и предполагала, включая весь этот разговор, - Тебе придется проявить инициативу. Заинтересованность, - спокойно смотрит в глаза, - В том, чтобы остаться здесь.  
Корри не успевает подобрать челюсть, как входная дверь распахивается, и хмурый, как туча, шериф, командует отступление.  
\- Корри, со мной. У нас есть час, чтобы опросить местных, - это, конечно же, нереально и наверняка будет безрезультатно, но уже что-то.  
Корриган встает из-за стола, прихватывает с тарелки кусок пирога, и все-таки отвечает.  
\- Не в этой гребанной жизни, Кивани. Спасибо за пирог, - он оставляет фотографию отца лежать на столе, зная, что это не особо ее заденет, но жест все-таки красивый. После стольких лет эта женщина решила устроить им семейное воссоединение только после того, как в их селении начали пропадать люди. Да и то сказать - пропадали они, наверняка, не первый уже год, просто сейчас задело кого-то из знакомых, так? Или родни? Корри - всего лишь инструмент в ее теплых сухих руках, равно как и шериф, для достижения весьма определенных целей. Все для блага ее людей, к которым Корри, хоть и поддался минутной слабости, но все же не принадлежит. С другой стороны фотография - хороший повод вернуться. Да и потом, если серьезно подкатить к Вождю с расспросами, он не сможет устоять. Он может ненавидеть маман, но так ли сильна его неприязнь по отношению к внуку? Корри не знает, что будет делать дальше, сейчас им нужно с умом потратить то время, что у них есть в резервации, а дальше будет видно.  
\- Ну как? - шериф легонько хлопает его по плечу, когда они отходят от дома на приличное расстояние. Они все еще находятся под постоянным присмотром Вождя и его бравых ребят, но тут все же дышится легче.   
\- Старая бестия, - Корри дожевывает пирог, он действительно фантастический, - Шикарный манипулятор, как раз в моей весовой категории. Ну, почти.  
\- Рад слышать, что ты еще не пакуешь чемоданы, чтобы начать новую светлую жизнь в роли индейской элиты, - он криво усмехается. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, они общаются на равных, и Корри чувствует себя чем-то вроде напарника, хотя, конечно, никогда не признает этого вслух. Но по ощущениям это очень здорово.  
\- Да боже упаси. Но полоскать мозги они умеют, эта семейка. Откуда начнем, шериф?  
\- Без понятия, - кривая ухмылка становится еще кривей, и шериф подходит к первому попавшемуся дому. Корри чувствует, что это будет долгий и насыщенный, вырванный из жизни час бесцельно потерянного времени.

Корриган поднимается на свою чердачную комнатку и без сил падает лицом в кровать. Не день, а сказка просто. Электронные часы показывают шесть вечера, и мягкое, подобревшее солнце заглядывает в окно, греет макушку. В поселке резервации они по итогу провели не час, а все два - желающих поделиться своими сердобольными историями оказалось на удивление много - будь то кража скота или изменившая жена. При этом, кажется, никого особо не заботило, что шериф ничего не решает и может вообще его никогда больше не пустят на территорию без соответствующей бумажки. Людям нужно было выговориться, Корри слушал и мотал на ус, пытаясь в череде бытовых россказней выловить что-нибудь хотя бы отдаленное похожее на ритуальные убийства. Но если бы все было так просто, у шерифа не было бы работы и нужды таскать подростков по резервациям. Официально заявить о пропаже дочерей согласились только две пары, еще несколько родителей поделились своими историями неофициально. Все они были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды - вот была девушка, а вот ее уже нет. Вещи нетронуты, никаких следов взлома или насилия. Человек просто исчезал, и кажется Корри единственный, кто своими глазами увидел - куда именно.  
\- Но они же не могут жить там и не знать, что творится под самым носом, - Корри сокрушался всю дорогу обратно в город. Это приключение знатно выбило его из колеи.  
\- Ты удивишься, - шериф выполняет свое обещание и они заезжают на обед к Джаннет, своим появлением лишив дара речи тех немногих завсегдатаев, что там еще были. Ну шериф ладно. Ну и Корри - тоже ладно. Но вот они вместе, да еще за вроде как дружественным обедом - это что-то, тянущее на статус большого события в их маленьком захолустье. А может Корри показалось и всем было плевать. Во всяком случае девочки-официантки улыбались мило и обслуживали быстро, ничего необычного.  
\- А мой отец, вы его знали? - Корри ступает на тонкий лед, но раз пошла такая пьянка, то почему бы и нет? Шериф его в это все втравил, пускай теперь прояснит что к чему.  
\- Немного, - они наминают бургеры с сочными котлетками, и более неподходящей темы для обеда сложно представить, но выбирать не приходится. - Он был одним из немногих индейцев, которые вообще появлялись в городе. У них там своя инфраструктура, есть все, что нужно, а чего не хватает - завозят специальными доставками раз в месяц. Но Кевин был другого поля ягодка. Ему было интересно все - люди, животные, мир. Кто как живет, и почему, кто что ест, где работает, о чем думает, о чем мечтает. Он как-то так и познакомился с твоей мамой.  
\- Придолбался с вопросами, как она дошла до жизни такой? - Корри хмыкает, макая картошку в густой домашний соус. Воистину, Джаннет нужно возвести гастрономический памятник в центре города.  
\- Примерно так, - легкая усмешка, - Мы с ним выбирались пару раз на пиво. Неплохой парень, наивный только очень. Думал, что сможет изменить мир, и восхищался моими амбициями стать шерифом города. Сам мечтал однажды стать Вождем и кардинально изменить стиль жизни всего селения.  
\- Думаете, его убили? - Корри спрашивает в лоб, еда неожиданно кажется не такой уж и вкусной, и он со вздохом откладывает бургер. Он не хотел, чтобы это его задевало, но кого он обманывает? Отец всегда был болезненной темой для маман, себе же он попросту запретил об этом думать. Зачем, если ничего нельзя сделать? А теперь он, скорее всего, уже мертв.  
\- Не знаю, - шериф морщится. Он не умеет щадить чувства людей и приукрашать правду, и как раз эти качества Корри в нем очень ценит. - Скорее всего. Возможно, убрали за его революционные взгляды, а может он вляпался как раз в то, что мы пытаемся расследовать.  
Корри хмыкает и задумчиво покусывает трубочку. Апельсиновый сок приятно освежает, но уставший за день мозг потихоньку начинает отключаться.   
\- Кто больше всех там ненавидит белых? Если верить Кивани, мой отец собирался привезти маман в резервацию. Полагаю, недовольных подобным решением было много.  
Шериф задумчиво смотрит на него, как на какую-то диковинку. Или это новость, что у Корри есть мозг и он им иногда даже пользуется?  
\- Больше всех - Роджер. Так же известный как Вождь. Но он не похож на человека, который способен убить собственного сына, хотя с другой стороны, кажется, внука бы не пожалел.  
\- А если это было религиозное убийство. Ну, секта, жертвоприношения и всякое такое. Что у них там вообще с этим?  
\- Церковь посреди поселка, священник, все как надо. Никаких дикарских штучек. Но я бываю на территории резервации от силы раз в полгода, так что сложно сказать.  
\- Нам нужен там свой человек, - Корри вздыхает и даже прикрывает глаза от усталости.  
\- Да, нам нужен там свой человек, - кивает утвердительно и заказывает себе кофе.  
\- И этим человеком должен буду стать я, - наконец, полностью принимает ситуацию, как нечто неизбежное. Но решать что и как делать он будет потом.  
\- Майк говорил, что у тебя есть мозги. А я не верил, - недобрая, но отвязная ухмылка. Корри на каждом шагу видит в шерифе Майки и подсознательно проникается к нему симпатией. Что не есть хорошо, шериф ему не друг и никогда не будет. Во всяком случае, пока Корриган планирует быть великим и ужасным, хотя теперь он уже не так в этом уверен.  
\- Да вы мастер комплиментов, мистер Лэйхи. Все это...была его идея?  
\- Моя, - обжигает пристальным взглядом, - Майк страстно убеждал меня, что ты не подведешь, и смотрите-ка, не подвел. Но нам нужно больше времени, и больше сведений.  
\- Но разве это не будет очевидно? Если я припрусь в резервацию и начну там все разнюхивать.  
\- Отступников смотрел?  
Корри чуть склоняет голову набок и легонько кивает. Кажется, он понимает, куда клонит шериф.  
\- Игра в двойного агента всегда самая опасная, но никто никогда до конца не будет знать, на чьей ты стороне. Возможно, даже ты сам, - девочка в миловидном фартуке в клеточку приносит кофе и кокетливо строит глазки шерифу, который, кажется, даже не замечает. Это забавно, ему и правда плевать, или работа действительно превыше всего?  
\- По итогу важно докопаться до правды и прекратить этот жертвеннический балаган, так?  
\- Именно так. И если параллельно ты обзаведешься парой-тройков потерянных родственников - то почему бы и нет?  
Корри вздыхает, прогоняя воспоминания, и перекатывается на спину. Он рад, что этот день подходит к концу, хотя вечером вернется маман и придется как-то ей все это рассказать. Кажется, он ненадолго отключается, потому что когда снова открывает глаза, комната уже утопает в красной дымке заката. Во входную дверь кто-то настойчиво стучится, и Корри плетется вниз, чтобы обнаружить у себя на пороге Майки с внушительной бутылкой виски и вязанкой апельсинов.  
\- Я думал, тебя уже похитили индейцы, - косая ухмылка, но на лице облегчение. Что там ему нарассказывал шериф, интересно?  
\- Нет, в меня всего лишь стреляли и кормили яблочным пирогом, - Майки уже топает наверх. Кажется, он был у него в гостях всего лишь раз, какая-то фигня по школе. Книгу заносил? Корри думает, что это один из самых дурацких способов напроситься в гости, вот с виски и апельсинами намного более эффектно.  
\- Какие милые люди, - бурчит откуда-то сверху, - О, у тебя видно закат! Наш дом стоит жопой ко всему миру, разве что не свалка под окном.  
Корри заползает обратно в комнату и подавляет желание забраться обратно в постель. Это будет несколько, хм, прямолинейно. Хотя все, чего он сейчас хочет - это проспать тысячу лет, и желательно чтобы по пробуждении все эти дурацкие проблемы как-нибудь решились сами собой.  
\- Ты - засранец, Майки, - вместо этого он мостится на широком подоконнике, прижимаясь разгоряченной спиной к прохладному стеклу. Лето уже вступило в свои полные права, о радость, никакой школы. Зато нормально существовать, так чтобы не вытекали мозги от жары, можно только по ночам.  
\- Я знаю, - легко соглашается, - Почему ты думаешь я здесь вот с этим? - легонько трясет бутылкой, темно-золотистая жидкость маняще колыхается, ловит солнечные блики.  
\- Мне казалось, ты не любишь виски.  
\- Это очень хороший виски, - хитро улыбается, и Корри не совсем понимает, но в принципе какая разница? Или это такой красивый шаг вот прямо ради него? Тогда тем более ладно, засчитано.  
\- У отца умыкнул, что ли? Учти, у шерифа хватка, как у лесного кугуара. Не отцепится потом.  
\- Вы там что, подружились пока в вас стреляли? - тихонько смеется, сам мостится на кровати, потому что больше, по сути, особо сесть и негде. Стол бы здесь просто не поместился, с ноутбуком Корри всегда сидит прямо на полу, и раньше это не казалось проблемой, но теперь. Майки на его постели, весь какой-то нервный за своей смешливой бравадой. Копается тонкими пальцами в вязанке апельсинов, пытается очистить один прямо вот так, руками. Корри заставляет себя расслабиться и перестать думать о всякой чепухе и пялиться на искусанные обветренные губы.   
\- Возьми там под подушкой нож, - Майки удивленно вскидывается, знакомо щурится. Такая хищная, привлекательная привычка, Корри подавляет желание сузить глаза в ответ, просто потому что это так классно выглядит.  
\- Под подушкой, - переспрашивает, но уже тянется за ножом, распластавшись по всей постели. Корри вжимается спиной в прохладное стекло и ерзает. До чего же шикарное зрелище, интересно, он понимает, насколько шикарное? Это все часть очередного хитроумного плана или они просто так выпьют, как друзяшки? Корриган знает, что нельзя себя накручивать, но чем больше запрещаешь себе думать, тем более изощренные мысли начинают лезть в голову.  
\- А ты думаешь я просто так параноик, от жизни хорошей?  
Движения Майки завораживают - плавно открывает нож, аккуратно начинает чистить апельсин, слизывает капельку сока с ладони. Корри думает, что, возможно, с ним что-то не так и это он неправильный, потому что только что он умирал как хотел спать, а теперь перед ним сидит это невозможное существо, и все, о чем он может думать, это как заставить его раздеться. Может просто попросить? Он сглатывает и трет глаза. Нет и нет. Просто это был тяжелый день. В него стреляли. Много адреналина. Весело и отлично. Просто надо сходить в душ.  
\- А подробней? - в жаркой комнате апельсин пахнет одуряюще, Майки засовывает одну дольку в рот, и плавным движением стекает с кровати, которая и не кровать вовсе, а так - кинутый на пол матрас, но Корригану нравится. Так уютней.   
\- Держи, - сочные дольки истекают соком, Корри подставляет ладони, принимая ярко-рыжие душистые ломтики, избегает смотреть на своего неожиданного благодетеля, и только кивает. Майки фыркает и возвращается на постель за бутылкой. Это пытка, самая настоящая пытка.  
\- Когда-то в нашей с маман жизни был не совсем светлый период, - он сует апельсинину в рот, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, - Примерно когда я оказался в шахте и немного после, но по правде, этот травмирующий психику случай все изменил в лучшую сторону. Потом. Тогда маман работала проституткой, - воспоминание неприятно жалит, и Корри даже морщится немного, - Так вышло, что я много проводил времени с девочками.  
\- Это когда ты рассказывал, как угощал их какао в обмен на истории? - Майки прикладывается к бутылке, и кажется не особо пока собирается делиться. Возможно, он хочет, чтобы Корри подошел сам.  
\- Ага, - он задумчиво облизывает пальцы, вымазанные апельсиновым соком, и не сразу замечает, как Майки на него смотрит. Горячо, чтоб ему. Горячо, с ноткой желания и страха и еще чего-то. Целый букет нечитаемых эмоций, от которых дух захватывает и воздуха в комнате становится решительно мало.  
\- Сначала я был там, потому что больше некуда было пойти. Потом я вился с девочками, чтобы присматривать за маман, потому что то, в каком состоянии она иногда возвращалась...мне хотелось убивать тогда. Больше и чаще, чем когда-либо в жизни. Просто найти кого-нибудь и забить до смерти. Обычно считается, что это такая жуткая травма, когда твоя мать спить направо и налево или, не дай бог, зарабатывает этим на жизнь. Но вопреки распространенному мнению ненавидеть начинаешь прежде всего мужчин. Звери, нелюди, - он прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к губами, чтобы не сболтнуть что-нибудь совсем уже. Растерянно шарит взглядом по комнате. Это вспоминать всегда больнее всего, даже хуже, чем шахту. Когда сам идиота кусок - то что ж поделаешь, но когда обижают самое святое, что только есть в жизни - это действительно нестерпимо.  
\- Однажды на нее набросился какой-то тип. Схватил за волосы, хотел затащить в машину. И у меня будто перемкнуло что-то в голове. Десять лет, можно подумать, что все дети божьи одуванчики в этом возрасте, но нет. Подсознательно ты понимаешь и чувствуешь больше, чем когда-либо потом. На каком-то зверином уровне, на инстинктах. Я всадил ему нож в бедро по самую рукоять, когда он ударил мать по лицу. Затем достал и всадил еще раз, на крики начали собираться люди, и я дал деру. На следующий день приехал шериф, но никто ничего, конечно же, не видел. Я прятался за материнской юбкой с испуганной мордашкой, но наказания так и не последовало. Шериф посмотрел на все это сквозь пальцы, до сих пор не знаю почему. Может потому что мы действительно паршиво тогда жили все. И я, и маман, и девочки. Парии. С того момента мне было запрещено там ошиваться, я отправился исследовать город. Но тот мужик, он возвращался еще несколько раз. И не всегда у девочек получалось отбиться. А один раз не получилось и у меня.  
Майки тяжело вздыхает, как будто видел все это собственными глазами, и шлепает босыми ногами к нему. Протягивает бутылку. И подходит еще немного ближе.  
\- Там уже, кажется, никого не осталось в том доме. На отшибе.  
\- А ты откуда... - Корри вскидывается, но тут же поводит плечом, благодарно принимая выпивку, - Ну да, ребенок копа.   
\- Я знал про это место. Не знал только, что ты там был, - от него пахнет виски, апельсинами и солнцем. Жизнью. Чем-то диким и неуправляемым.  
\- Давно и неправда, - Корри хмыкает, хмелея. Виски расслабляет. Ему нравится тяжелый алкоголь, потому что глушит все и сразу - страхи, проблемы, сомнения. Не глушит только желания.  
\- Мне жаль, - он почти шепчет, подается вперед всего лишь на пару сантиметров, но это такие существенные сантиметры. Корри не задумываясь немного разводит ноги, обнимая его бедра. Слишком далеко, недостаточно близко, дразняще.  
\- А мне нет, - он впивается пальцами в край подоконника и жадно рассматривает его лицо, задерживаясь то на длинных ресницах, то на истерзанных губах. - Не знаю что хуже, расти там, где я рос, или в секте в резервации. Майки закусывает губу и горячо выдыхает.  
\- Слушай, ты меня наказываешь, да? - Корри больше не может. Он не то что не железный, у него вообще по жизни проблемы с самоконтролем, и что этот бледный сейчас вытворяет? - За то что в участке, в туалете?  
\- А что похоже? - неуверенно прижимает пальцы к щеке Корри. Пальцы чуть влажные и пахнут цитрусом. И на лице то самое выражение - человека, который вот-вот нырнет на глубину или прыгнет с парашютом.  
\- Мне казалось после сегодняшнего мы квиты, но это...  
\- Хорошо, да? - бормочет, чуть прикрывает глаза, когда Корри обнимает ладонями его зад и тянет на себя, ближе, обнимает ногами бедра.  
\- Это - словами не описать как, - губы пощипывает от напряжения. Внизу, где они прижимаются друг к другу, копится жар, и стояк за пару минут без прелюдии - это вообще несложно, все что нужно это немножечко поерзать.  
\- Ни о чем больше думать не могу, веришь. И сцыкотно. И приходится напоминать себе, что это же ты. Я тебя знаю, - шепчет, и наклоняется почти к самым губам, почти, они сочные и вишневые и такие соблазнительные.  
\- Нравлюсь? - Корри легонько прикусывает припухшую нижнюю губу Майки, и сразу выпускает. Солоно, апельсиново.  
\- С ума сойти как, - нервно выдахает, и мягко, но сильно подается вперед, пах к паху. Корри хочется прогнуться, пошло, развратно, забить на какой-либо контроль в принципе. Он не хочет думать.  
\- Эта техника соблазна мне нравится намного больше, - спина Майки под футболкой горячая-горячая, кожа нежная. Корри легонько проводит ногтями, зная, что останутся красноватые следы. Ему нравится метить его как нечто свое.  
\- Чем что? - еле заметно покачивает бедрами, еще не трется, а просто дразнится. Но даже это легкое, почти незаметное движение заставляет сердце замереть от предвкушения.  
\- Чем ящик, - Корри смеется, путается пальцами в густых волосах, и мягко-мягко надавливает на затылок, притягивая к себе. Майки целуется медленно и обстоятельно, внимательно. От такого обращения крышу сносит. Как будто Корри девочка и важно, чтобы ему было хорошо, максимально.  
\- Чувак, ты в курсе, что можно не нежничать? - Майки бормочет тихое "заткнись", и восторженно и, наверное, испуганно, замирает, когда Корри легонько тянет его штаны вниз, обнажая кусочек ягодиц. Затем фыркает щекотно, обнимает губами мочку уха, и выдыхает жарко, быстро, вот уже впивается в шею, и Корри, конечно, нифига не девчонка, но это так кайфово, как будто там целая вереница эрогенных зон. Он выдыхает сладкое "оу" и все-таки прогибается в спине.  
\- С самого первого дня, - Майки, шепотом, возле самой кожи, - Хотел тебя, вот так.   
Корри легонько гладит его поверх штанов, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание - и его, и свое собственное.  
\- Детка, нужно было просто попросить, - он соскальзывает с подоконника, и Майки пятится к постели, неуклюже плюхается задницей, смеется.  
\- Ну и какой в этом был бы интерес?  
Корри думает, что на этой стадии уже можно не раздеваться, у него так стоит, что он кончит еще прежде, чем Майки стащит с себя футболку. И потом, он не знает, нужно ли. Вообще не знает, что для него хорошо, а что плохо, для этого Майки, и по-своему это тоже заводит. Как будто гарцуешь по минному полю.  
Что-такое, наверное, отражается на его лице, и Майки ловит его взгляд, он всегда все подмечает, чертова чернявая лисица.  
\- Что, передумал? - уже готовится хмуриться, но с такими сочными губами разве хмурятся? С таким влажным, возбужденным взглядом.  
\- Дурак. Я прикидываю, кончу я до того, как к тебе прикоснусь, или все-таки успею еще пару раз чмокнуть в шею. Майки пытается сдержать самодовольную ухмылку, но у него плохо получается - глаза так и светятся.  
Корри наваливается на него с шутливой угрозой съесть и косточек не оставить, но в последний момент сбавляет темп. Это такое удивительное ощущение, когда под тобой лежит кто-то - все равно кто, в принципе, но это пьянит. Когда горячо, и желание одно на двоих, и когда шарят ладонями по твоей спине требовательно, заставляя поторопиться, и дергают твою ширинку, и жамкают рукой твой пах. В общем, когда тебя хотят - это с ума сойти. А когда ты хочешь в ответ - это вдвойне безумно, вкусно и...  
\- Господи, - Корри трется о пах Майки, в боксерках, жар проникает сквозь ткань, и хочется просто стонать. Майки закусывает губу, охватывает его шею руками, заставляя прижаться еще сильнее, ближе, плотнее. Корри занимает его рот своим языком, и на этот раз все-таки стонет.  
\- Корри, твою мать, - Майки толкается бедрами навстречу, теперь комнату заполняет только звук их частого дыхания и легкий шелест постели. А затем тихое, возбуждающее постанывание. Майки запрокидывает голову и сладкое дергается несколько раз, сильно впивается пальцами в плечи Корри. Больно, и до жути приятно. Видеть, как он забывается в оргазме, здесь, рядом, жаркий и взмыленный. Корри утыкается носом в костлявые ключицы, запускает руку в боксерки, и кончает от первого прикосновения. Со вздохом распластывается на Майки, подминает его под себя. Это хорошо, очень хорошо, но хочется еще больше.  
Майки спихивает его с себя и припечатывает губами рот - жадно, сильно, грубо.  
\- Мало? - Корриган сам удивляется, каким сиплым звучит его голос. Поглаживает Майки по спине, как дикое, но уже прирученное животное.  
\- А тебе нет? - наконец, отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Во взгляде пляшут черти.  
\- Всегда. Я ненасытное чудовище, ты не знал?  
Они смеются вместе, и Майки заваливается рядом, расслабленно пялится в потолок.   
\- В следующий раз неплохо бы раздеться, - игриво проводит пальцами по животу Корри, там, где задралась футболка.  
\- Тебе...нормально? - он не знает как бы это так спросить, сердце все еще мчится куда-то вперед, гоняя кровь по всему телу, мысли путаются. Он однозначно хочет еще, больше, чаще.  
\- Мне офигеть как вообще, - прижимает ладонь ко все еще горячей коже, и дрожаще выдыхает, - Не думал, что так бывает. Остро. Вкусно.  
Корри чувствует, что лыбится во все зубы, как дурак. И пускай так, но он сейчас самый счастливый дурак на свете.  
\- Ты потрясающий, тебе кто-нибудь говорил? - Корри тянется через всю постель за еще одним апельсином. Майки пытается его щекотать, но оказывается защекоченным в ответ.  
\- Бывало, - смеется, - Но не всерьез, - солнце успело закатиться за горизонт, и теперь в комнате легкий полумрак. Корриган думает включить свет, но зачем? В сумерках у Майки так хищно блестят глаза.  
\- А я всерьез, - расколупывает апельсин, делится половинкой, - Как бы оно дальше ни повернулось, просто знай, что ты именно такой и есть.  
Корри не уверен, но, кажется, Майки сейчас смотрит на него убийственно серьезно.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкает смущенно, - А ты влип с этими индейцами серьезно, да? Отец был скуп на детали, но я так понял, что тебя чуть не забрали в рабство.  
\- Ну почти, - Корриган уже и успел забыть, что за порогом комнаты столпилась целая куча удручающих, нерешенных, а может быть вообще неразрешимых проблем. Вот такой волшебный эффект Майки оказывает на его организм. - Шериф хочет меня туда внедрить, как секретного агента, о котором все знают, но отказать все равно не смогут. Игрища как раз по мне. Только...  
\- Что? - Майки с серьезной миной слизывает апельсиновый сок с его пальцев, и как ни в чем не бывало ждет ответа. Корри пытается собрать мысли и вспомнить, на чем остановился их хаотичный поток, прежде чем его отключили таким чудесным способом.  
\- Они меня вымораживают, все. Безумный Роджер, который Вождь, кажется даже более адекватным, чем бабуля-интриганка, он хоть и ненавидит белых, но хотя бы говорит то, что думает. Люди там какие-то забитые. Я не говорю, что цивилизация это прямо так хорошо, все-таки телевизор зло, а школы ужас и всякое такое. Но они как будто живут за каким-то занавесом, информационным в том числе. Не удивительно, если в такой среде замутили какой-то культ. Я не удивлюсь, если в нем участвуют все поголовно.  
\- Но тогда никто бы не согласился заявлять о пропавших девушках. Если только это не меры предосторожности, чтобы задобрить шерифа.  
\- Именно. Я слишком мало знаю, чтобы, ну, играть, понимаешь. Могу только ломиться, как дикий кабан сквозь клумбу цветов.  
Внизу хлопает дверь и слышно, как цокают низкие каблучки по деревянному полу.  
\- О, маман дома.  
\- Мне уйти? - Майки весь напряженно подбирается, как будто готов выпрыгнуть хоть в окно, как неудавшийся герой-любовник.  
\- Шутишь? Она так обрадовалась, когда я сказал, что с бандой покончено. Говорит, это ты на меня позитивно влияешь. Сын шерифа, все дела.  
\- О да, влияю, - Майки хихикает, и Корри к нему присоединяется. Черт, это так хорошо - вот это, здесь и сейчас. Он знает, что потом все будет иначе, лучше или хуже, нельзя сказать. Но сейчас все просто идеально.

Маман что-то тихо напевает себе под нос и возится с посудой на кухне. Время близится к восьми, но как бы поздно она ни возвращалась домой - всегда находит минутку, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь вкусненькое, даже если это простые блинчики. Корри в который раз думает, что ей жутко не повезло с таким буйным сыном, но он старается делать все, чтобы его безумная деятельность никак на ней не сказалась. Впрочем, у Лорен Янг яиц побольше, чем у Корри и Шерифа вместе взятых, эту женщину ничто не проймет, особенно мелкое разбойничество в исполнении сына. Но именно поэтому он всегда был очень осторожен, чтобы их не поймали. Прежде всего ради нее.  
\- Корри, а ты будешь...оу, - она замечает за спиной Корригана смущенно топчущегося Майки и очаровательно улыбается. Светлые волосы убраны наверх заколкой, ей бы почаще носить их распущенными - такой красивый натуральный блонд, никакой краске и не снилось. Но маман уже триста лет никуда не выходила именно "в свет", их совместные вылазки в кафе или кино не в счет. Корри очень хочет, чтобы она нашла себе кого-нибудь. Хорошего и нежного, потому что один непутевый сын - это явно недостаточно для счастья. Так ему, во всяком случае, кажется.  
\- Маман - Майки, Майки - Лорен Янг, - он тащит его почти за ручку, усаживая за стол, даже не спросив, хочет он или нет.  
\- Тот самый сын шерифа. Наслышана, - взбалтывает что-то в миске, и Корри надеется, что это панкейки. С бананами и корицей, как он любит. - Перекусишь?  
\- Э-э, так точно, мисс Янг. В смысле, да, перекушу, - маман даже не пытается подавить улыбку, и продолжает напевать что-то из Нины Симон, про плачущую иву.  
\- У нас панкейки, - Корри гордо объявляет это, как мега важное событие, - Ты не думай, что их обычно едят на завтрак, у нас все не как у людей.  
\- О, - Майки, кажется, начинает попускать от "знакомства с родителями", ну тоже подумаешь событие, маман Корри милейший человек на земле, если ее не злить. - Отец дома вообще не готовит, я сходил на несколько кулинарных уроков к Джаннет и теперь могу хотя бы относительно сносно готовить мясо.  
\- Могу поделиться рецептом блинчиков, - маман улыбается тепло и светло, переводит взгляд с Корри на Майки, и обратно. Наверное, потому что Корриган пялится на него с таким немым обожанием, что это почти неприлично, но учитывая их знакомство поближе в его комнате - он имеет право. На немое обожание.  
Под двумя взглядами - пытливым и жарким, Майки начинает очаровательно краснеть, и Корригану требуется все самообладание этого мира, чтобы не чмокнуть его в горящую щеку.  
\- Как твоя поездка? - маман спрашивает как бы между делом, орудуя раскаленной сковородкой, и Корри опять возвращается в опостылевшую серую реальность своих удивительных приключений. С розовыми влюбленными соплями придется подождать.  
\- Что ты можешь рассказать мне о Кивани? - спрашивает в лоб, потому что в их семье не принято врать, во всяком случае, когда дело касается чего-то действительно важного.  
Маман на несколько секунд замирает, будто превратившись в статую, а затем сбрасывает оцепенение, поводит плечами.  
\- Так вот зачем этот старый лис таскал тебя в резервацию, - блинчики появляются на тарелке один за другим, Корри тревожно сглатывает, разрываемый двумя желаниями - наброситься на еду, и продолжить разговор. По итогу выбирает совместить приятное с необходимым и достает из холодильника кленовый сироп.  
\- Не такой уж он и старый, - бормочет, ставит еще одну тарелку для Майки, который тихо за ними наблюдает, не отсвечивая, и сам усаживается за стол. - Но да, я и сам не знал, так что. Шок-шок.  
\- Я могла бы догадаться, когда он позвонил специально спросить разрешения, - фыркает, и усаживается за стол с баночкой пива. Тихий семейный ужин: Корри, Майки, маман и выводок скелетов, бряцающих в шкафу.  
\- Мне выдали одну версию событий, хотелось бы послушать теперь другую. Отец...Кевин, он правда собирался забрать тебя в резервацию?  
Маман несколько секунд буравит его тревожным взглядом, затем тяжело выдыхает. Да уж, пора рассказать все как есть.   
\- Собирался, - опускает глаза, - Я тогда была отчаянная. По уши в долгах от больничных счетов, оставшихся после смерти дедушки Дерри. С Кевином мы встречались несколько месяцев, - ее голос теплеет, а взгляд становится задумчивым и мягким. Корри думает, что каким бы ни был этот мужчина, он хотя бы ненадолго сделал ее счастливой, а это многого стоит.  
\- Когда я поняла, что беременна, он не раздумывал ни секунды. Против нас был весь мир, включая его родителей и, возможно, всю его общину, но там мы могли бы жить спокойно. Я не фермерская девочка, посмотри на эти руки, - смеется, показывая узкие ладони с тонкими пальцами, - Но ради него и ради тебя...жить в достатке, тепле, когда каждый день на столе есть еда - лучшего будущего для тебя я и представить не могла.  
\- А потом он пропал.  
\- Да, - она хмурится, наверное, заново переживая шок, и злость, и неверие, - Шериф пытался выяснить хоть что-то, но безуспешно. Эти люди умеют держать язык за зубами, когда им это удобно. А потом ко мне на порог заявилась она.  
\- Кивани, - даже Майки весь подбирается и хищно подается вперед. Да уж, история получается захватывающая, почти аргентинский сериал.  
\- Не доверяй это женщине никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, - маман нервно прикладывается к выпивке, поводит плечами, сбрасывая напряжение, - Она из всего извлечет пользу в первую очередь для себя, во вторую - для своих людей, а все остальное уже не имеет никакого значения. Тебя она считала своим по праву, меня - скорее инкубатором, который так кстати подвернулся, когда они уже не думали, что их непутевый сын остепенится и оставит потомство. Тот мелкий факт, что я являюсь твоим законным родителем никого совершенно не смущал. Эти люди думают, что они выше закона, вне его, просто потому что живут в захолустье в неприкосновенном зоопарке для не-белых людей, - едко улыбается, и Корри будто смотрит на отражение себя в зеркале. Внешне он может немного походить на отца, являя собой странную помесь белой женщины и индейского мужчины, но начинка его, душа и сердце, и умение любить, и отдаваться людям, и брать - это все от нее. Такая хрупкая на вид, но такая сильная.  
\- Кивани явилась сразу же, как меня выписали из больницы - не рискнула навещать там, люди бы запомнили. Пришла туда, к нашему старому дому, под завязку набитому девочками легкого поведения, вся такая напыщенная, красивая и статная жена вождя. Хотела увидеть тебя, и хотела тебя забрать.  
\- Ты, по понятным причинам, отказалась, - Корри жует кусочек блинца и ни о чем не беспокоится. Все это было давно, их уже никто не разлучит. Маман слабо улыбается в ответ.  
\- Конечно.  
\- А она?  
\- Предложила деньги. Очень много денег.  
Майки присвистывает и поливает свою порцию блинов клиновым сиропом. В конце концов, ничто не должно мешать хорошему ужину, в этом Корри его совершенно поддерживает.  
\- Оп. И сколько нынче стоит один младенец смешанных кровей?  
\- Сто тысяч долларов, и еще немного сверху, если бы я отказалсь от родительских прав.  
Корри, признаться, поражен. В любой другой ситуации он бы отшутился, но вот это - могло стать его реальностью. В кого бы он превратился, если бы его растила эта ужасающая женщина?  
\- Мам... - он хочет сказать что-нибудь ободряющее и утешающее, но ей это не нужно.  
\- Просто держись от них подальше, ладно? Очень тебя прошу, - кивает на все еще полные тарелки, чтобы доедали.  
\- Боюсь, у меня не получится, - поджимает губы. Кажется, это неизбежно - его воссоединение с родней по ту сторону леса. Ее потому что ему так уж интересно, а потому что узнать правду почему-то кажется очень важным. И про его отца в том числе.  
Она молчит, ковыряя вилкой еду, затем тихо вздыхает.  
\- Лучше бы ты и дальше оставался разбойником.  
Они заканчивают ужин в относительной тишине, изредка перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Майки оказывается мастером светских ниочемных бесед, они с маман даже умудряются обсудить новинки в меню у Джаннет, и конкурс моделей Мисс Канзас 2015, первый отбор которого как раз сейчас проводят по фоточкам сэлфи. Все от мала до велика по всему штату принялись щелкать себя с удвоенной силой в самых изощренных позах. Корри не применул предложить свою кандидатуру и они долго смеялись, представляя его в платье. Сошлись на том, что нужно одеть рыжее мини и пятисантиметровую шпильку - тогда ни у кого не будет шансов.  
Майки уходит, когда за окном уже совсем темно. Мнется на крыльце, как будто что-то забыл. Корри чувствует, как уголки рта ползут вверх будто сами собой. Он знает, что это чистая химия, эндорфины и прочие приятности, которые организм впрыскивает ему в мозг, но из всех наркотиков и веществ - этот самый приятный.  
\- Ну что? - все-таки спрашивает, потому что еще немного и Майки начнет выписывать беспокойные круги вокруг дома.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы тебя увезли в эту чертову резервацию.  
\- Ты не веришь в стойкость моей железобетонной психики?  
\- Я не верю в адекватность психики всех остальных. И стойкость твоего более чем смертного тела, - вот, начинает хмуриться. Каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так, как ему кажется правильным - всё, эта складка между бровей, в которую хочется ткнуть пальцем. Корри не отказывает себе в удовольствии, и Майки раздраженно отмахивается.  
\- А кто говорил, что хочет наблюдать за моей самодеструкцией? Стать вождем местной секты - ничего так, вполне вписывается в эту концепцию, - он знает, и Майки знает, что все изменилось. Теперь все плохое и хорошее как-то незаметно делится на двоих. Вернее, так было уже давно, но теперь это, наконец, дошло до мозга и осозналось всем организмом сразу.  
\- Придурок. Угробишь себя, а мне потом цветы на кладбище таскать до конца своих дней.  
Корри легонько подается вперед и чмокает его в губы - просто, легко, непринужденно. Он очень быстро привыкает к хорошему.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - слегка помешкав, целует еще раз, на этот раз мягче и вкуснее, заставляя Майки разомкнуть губы. Ему хочется, чтобы так прошла целая вечность. Просто стоять на пороге и целоваться, пока не закончится воздух, и потом судорожно втягивать его, наполненный ароматами ночи и летней зелени.  
\- Завтра в участок? - облизывается довольно. Это стало привычкой слишком быстро. Слишком непринужденно. Быть вместе.  
\- Наверное. Нам нужна стратегия, а из нас двоих твой отец все же больше понимает в этих шашнях.  
\- Окей, - пожимает плечом, но по лицу явно видно, что аргументов у него еще много и этот спор не окончен, - Тогда ловлю тебя завтра там.  
Майки нетвердой походкой удаляется к машине, а Корриган возвращается на кухню. Его лицо, как всегда, похоже на бегущую строку, да еще с подсветкой в нужных местах, чтобы точно не ошибиться. По крайней мере во всем, что касается Майки, он превращается в розовую мягкотелую зефирку.  
\- Серьезно, Корри, сын шерифа? - маман прикуривает сигарету и выпускает длинную струйку дыма в воздух.  
\- Что, так очевидно?  
\- Не думала, что кого-то действительно можно пожирать глазами, но сегодня поняла, что таки можно, - она тихонько смеется, глаза довольно блестят.  
\- Шериф меня в асфальт закатает, да? - спрашивает флегматично, потому что после закапывания живьем в могиле, ну, ничего уже особо не удивляет, не по-настоящему.  
\- Но оно того стоит, малыш, поверь.  
Корриган ложится спать с четким осознанием того, что его жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней. В комнате все еще одурающе пахнет апельсинами.

Корри проводит долгие пятнадцать минут под отрезвляющим холодным душем, перед тем как явиться в участок. От одной только мысли, что он увидит Майки внутри все начинает сладко ныть. Да, они не делали ничего такого. Ну почти. Господи, да его выносит от одного только украдкой брошенного взгляда, не говоря уже о чем-то более существенном, вроде прикосновения. Как всегда подобные штуки накрывают в самый неудобный момент, с головой, так что забываешь как дышать, кто ты вообще и чем занимаешься по жизни. Корри предстоит не что-нибудь, а важная разведческая миссия с подпольной деятельностью, он может вообще не вернется из этой чертовой резервации, но единственное, о чем он может сейчас думать, это как бы так зажать Майки еще разок, можно все в том же туалете, хотя бы минут на пять.  
Маман с самого утра на работе, оставила свежесваренный кофе и записку: "покажи им там всем". Да, слезливые прощания - не их стиль. Корри делает то, что считает нужным и необходимым, и маман уважает это его право. Право шестнадцатилетнего дуралея ломать свою жизнь так, как ему нравится и хочется. Святая женщина, воистину.  
В участке оказывается неожиданно оживленно, как для девяти утра выходного дня. Корри зевает, украдкой осматривается, нет ли Майки где поблизости, и с сожалением вздыхает. Кэт выныривает из коридора, ведущего в небольшое подобие кухни для сотрудников. Крошечная комнатка с холодильником и кофейной машиной служит местом для короткого обмена сплетнями, а также источником криминальных озарений. Кэт несет в руках два бумажных стаканчика с ароматной кофейной жидкостью, и, подмигнув, передает один из них ему. Корри удивленно хлопает ресницами - он, конечно, всегда относился к ней настолько тепло, насколько вообще можно относиться к копу, но это уже немного другой уровень. Он вроде как становится своим, и не сказать, что ему это не нравится.  
\- Шериф рассказал, что вы затеяли. Признаться, я была поражена, - заговорщицки наклоняется к самому его уху, - Смотри кого мы поймали.  
Корри переводит взгляд за ее спину - за столом чуть дальше вглубь офиса сидят двое подростков в наручниках. Стивен и Констанс, собственной персоной.  
\- Да это никак Бонни и Клайд, - Корриган против воли расплывается в улыбке, уж больно забавно они выглядят вместе. Рослый детина Стивен растерянно моргает, руки сцеплены наручниками. Рядом, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, Констанс - нога на ногу, нижняя губа воинственно оттопырена, ни дать ни взять упрямая амазонка. Рыжие кудряшки забраны в высокий хвост, открывая лицо и нежный изгиб шеи. Корри равнодушно скользит по ней взглядом, и пытается понять, что раньше в ней было такого привлекательного.  
\- Я думала хотя бы ночь в камере его чему-нибудь научит, но куда там, - Кэт грустно надувает губки и вздыхает, - Шериф сейчас у себя, решает судьбу моего братишки, и этой красотки заодно.  
\- Скажи мистеру Лэйхи, у меня есть идея, - Корри нацепляет на лицо самую наглую и уничижающую из своих улыбок. Стивен как-то весь визуально становится меньше и беззащитней, стоит подойти поближе. Констанс только выше вздергивает острый подбородок, зло блестит глазами.  
\- Серьезно, ребятки, мелкие кражи? Вы закопали меня в землю, чтобы заниматься этим? - Корри мостит зад на угол стола, смотрит на них сверху вниз, как некий доморощенный детектив. Только более ядовитый.  
\- Иди в жопу, - Стивен бормочет, прячет взгляд, Корриган еле сдерживается, чтобы не поддеть пальцем квадратный подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. Но в этом маленьком тандеме, кажется, главный совсем не он.  
\- Маленький самовлюбленный напыщенный засранец, - Констанс почти шипит, посылая молнии взглядом, - Думаешь, ты пуп земли и тебе все дозволено? Неуловимый, как Гудини? Ты доиграешься, и в следующий раз рядом не будет твоего верного щенка, чтобы выкопать из могилы.  
Корри мило улыбается, и спокойно, изо всех сил ее игнорирует. Девчонка всегда была остра на язык, просто никогда до этого ее злоба не была направлено прямо на него. Они даже разбежались более-менее спокойно, почти без битой посуды и членовредительства. Провстречались несколько месяцев, но, что характерно, она ни разу не была у него дома и не познакомилась с маман. А это о многом говорит.  
\- Эх, Стивен-Стивен, - как будто журит нашкодившего ребенка, хотя из них двоих Стивен выглядит раза в два старше. Акселерация полным ходом, а мозги так и остались на уровне подростка. - Дай угадаю, эта красотка всерьез взялась за тебя. Решила воспитать лидера, да? После меня и Майки, наверное, это уже дело принципа, - он с удовольствием смотрит, как грубые черты лица Стивена искажаются неподдельным удивлением.  
\- Она тебе не говорила, да? Я тоже только узнал. Она, наверное, решила попробовать каждого из нашей маленькой банды, и уж прости, но ты был далеко не первый и даже не второй в ее списке, - он даже треплет Стивена по плечу участливо, хотя они никогда не были даже приблизительно друзьями. - Манипулирует тобой, эта деваха, - все еще говорит так, будто ее здесь нет, чем приводит Констанс в бешенство. - Но у меня есть предложение.  
Стивен упрямо сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, но все же кивает, хмурый и злой.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Корри довольно улыбается и поудобнее устраивается на углу стола, ощущая себя почти копом. На удивление, этот образ оказался совсем не таким жутким, как ему думалось раньше.  
\- Это все была ее идея, так? - он заглядывает в раскрытое на столе дело, - Ограбить магазинчик с алкоголем, фи как вульгарно.  
Стивен медленно кивает, на его лице явственно наблюдается работа мысли. Констанс пинает его, чтобы прекратил ее сдавать, но это такой тип человека - он всегда будет спихивать свою вину на кого-то другого, правда это или нет.  
\- Все что тебе нужно сделать, это дать показания и извиниться, отделаешься легким испугом, и никаких некрасивых записей в системе.  
\- А взамен? - маленькие глазки Стивена становятся еще меньше, смотрит подозрительно исподлобья, будто Корри сейчас попросит ночь любви с его сестрой или что-нибудь не менее жуткое и невозможное.  
\- Твой отец занимается транспортировками грузов, правильно? В том числе и в резервацию.  
Стивен искривляет рот в ухмылке.  
\- Что, индейский мальчик наконец решил познакомиться с предками и примерить перьевой костюмчик?  
\- Решил, - Корри покорно соглашается, потому что в принципе это так и есть. И это то, во что должны верить все остальные. - Нужно, чтобы он подбросил меня туда и вернулся через пару дней под предлогом какой-нибудь срочной доставки или бумажки, которую забыли подписать. Сможешь такое организовать?  
Стивен нервно облизывает губы, прикидывая, что к чему, и какую еще выгоду из этого можно извлечь, но ему явно ничего больше не приходит в голову.  
\- Ладно, - морщится от увесистого тычка локтем в бок в исполнении Констанс, она тихо ругается, обзывая его слабаком, трусом и предателем. Но Корри кажется, это не имеет никакого значения - весь этот арест похож на большой фарс, чтобы создать благоприятные условия. А Корриган только что весьма чудесно отыграл собственную роль.  
\- Отлично, - он расплывается в далеко не такой довольной улыбке, как мог бы. Лэйхи манипулирует людьми как чертов кукловод, вот у кого нужно поучиться, - С мистером Лэйхи я договорюсь.  
Кэт выглядывает из офиса шерифа и машет ему рукой, чтобы зашел.  
Лэйхи сидит в огромном кожаном кресле, сцепив руки замочком. Выражение лица хищное, как будто в силки попался давно желанный зверь.  
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься, - переводит довольный взгляд на Кэт, как будто они побились об заклад, и он остался в выигрыше. Впрочем, с них станется, Кэт вполне могла пойти на поводу у Лэйхи просто чтобы сделать ему приятно. В этом плане девчонки очень хитрые.  
\- Осторожно, шериф, еще немного, и я потребую выплачивать мне зарплату, - Корриган хмыкает, и присасывается к стаканчику с кофе. Весь этот движняк ненадолго отвлек его от мыслей о Майки, но они как бы сами собой возвращаются в привычное русло. Он скучает, до одурения и вспотевших ладоней.  
\- Посмотрим, - шериф неопределенно поводит рукой, как будто такой вариант в принципе существует в этой Вселенной, а Кэт тихонько смеется. - Но эти двое теперь готовы к прямому сотрудничеству, а у тебя есть не связанные с департаментом шерифа колеса и теоретическая дорога в обратную сторону. Вот телефон с чистой симкой для связи со мной в экстренной ситуации, - протягивает простенькую раскладушку-нокию, и Корри прячет ее в карман джинсов, думая, какую ситуацию шериф квалифицирует как "экстренную" - когда его уже пырнут ножом или немножко до? Или когда потащат к берегу озера?  
\- Информацию передавай смсками через Майки, если найдешь что-то важное. Но ты там будешь сам, Корриган. Ни друзей, ни поддержки, - выжидательно смотрит, как будто ожидая, что Корри в последнюю минуту откажется. Вернее, просто дает такой шанс, и Корриган хотел бы, правда хотел бы бросить всю эту дурацкую затею, но в голове все еще свежи воспоминания о симпатичной индейской девушке, которая бесследно исчезла под толщей воды. Тогда он ничем не мог помочь, но сейчас может предотвратить новые смерти.  
\- Сэр, есть сэр! - шутливо приставляет ладонь к виску, Шериф только криво улыбается.  
\- Вольно, рядовой. Мы закончим обрабатывать этих неудавшихся воришек в течение часа, к обеду отец Стивена уже должен быть здесь для обсуждения деталей.  
Кэт рядом громко фыркает.  
\- Конспираторы. Могли бы просто попросить меня. Он все-таки и мой отец тоже.  
Шериф еле заметно морщится, как будто в рот попало что-то кислое.   
\- Я же знаю какие у вас отношения. И потом, - его льдистые глаза довольно поблескивают, - Так же веселее.

Корри соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему это все скучно и неинтересно. Он думал, что поход за упавшим в озеро метеоритом будет самым крутым приключением в его жизни, но, кажется, настоящее путешествие только начинается. И все-таки, где носит Майки, когда с минуты на минуту отец Стивена прикатит на своем грузовике и переговоры перейдут на последнюю стадию? Несколько уточненных деталей, и он закинет свой рюкзак на плечи, и поминай как звали. Его ждут несколько незабываемых дней в резервации, а этот мальчишка где-то прохлаждается. Или может его попустило, и это все?  
От неожиданности Корри даже перестает мерить шагами парковку позади участка, и замирает, даже дышать перестает. Что если это как зуд, почесал и прошло? Или как одноразовый эксперимент, в конце концов, он ведь пытается побороть собственную психику, а кому как не Корри знать, с какими душевными метаниями это сопряжено. Черт, Майки ведь может проиграть. Или не захотеть пытаться дальше, если жизнь окончательно превратится в пытку. Корри лихорадочно теребит мобильный, раздумывая, написать, позвонить, или все и сразу, или ничего. Как он должен себя вести - быть настойчивым, как гребанный мачо, или нежным и понимающим, как сказочный принц? И как засунуть свое эго подальше в задницу и начать думать о нем, а не о себе и собственных потребностях? Корри не знает, но кажется это искусство, о котором некоторые взрослые даже не подозревают, не говоря уже о том, чтобы практиковать, а он только начинает постигать азы того, как можно о ком-то заботиться. Ненавязчивостью например.  
\- Ты в мобилке дыру сейчас прожжешь.  
Корриган разворачивается так резко, что кружится голова. Нелепо взмахивает руками, чуть не роняет телефон, а затем улыбается. И сразу хмурится. Майки выглядит уставшим, вымученным. Тяжелые тени под глазами, как у шерифа, когда тот ночами не спит.  
\- Я думал, просто, может мы всё. Пытался взять себя за яйца и позвонить, - Майки, кажется, напрягается еще больше, чем до этого. Чуть ли не вибрирует, как туго натянутая тетива. И если прикоснуться, он просто лопнет. Корри до зуда в ладонях хочет прикоснуться и проверить.  
\- Мы, - повторяет тихо, как будто пробуя на вкус, затем губ касается легкая усмешка, - Раньше ты малодушием не отличался. Кто показывал голую жопу всему миру с вершины нашего небольшого, но все-таки моста?  
\- Я там был не один, положим, но да. Скоро я стану скучным, старым занудой и буду разводить цыплят на заднем дворе.  
Майки сипло смеется, и Корриган ставит себе мысленный плюсик. У него скоро невроз начнется от этого мальчишки.  
\- Разве что этот задний двор будет находиться где-нибудь на Аляске, тогда я поверю. - он окидывает Корри нечитабельным взглядом, как будто пытается убедить себя и свое сознание, что это действительно Корриган. Как будто уже сам себе не верит.  
\- Я проспал, - продолжает, наконец. Сквозь бледную кожу проступает нездоровый румянец, словно его лихорадит, - Когда эротические сны превращаются в кошмары, особо-то не поспишь. Под утро стало чуть лучше. И я проспал, - упирает виноватый взгляд куда-то в асфальт позади Корри, нервно, дрожаще выдыхает. Остается только догадываться, на что это похоже. Как если бы Корри каждый раз, когда ложился спать, опять попадал на дно шахты. Или оказывался заживо зарытым в могиле. Корри помнит те славные денечки, когда именно так и было, и не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как сидеть на колесах. Он удивляется, как не стал наркоманом при таком раскладе, но маман вовремя успела заменить таблетки на травы, а потом стало легче. Время не лечит, но сглаживает углы.  
\- Обострение? - он хочет столько всего сделать и сказать, а по итогу не может ничего. Даже подойти боится.  
\- Ага, - трет глаза, прижимая запястья к опухшим векам, выглядит беззащитным до чертиков, и это непривычно - видеть его таким. У Майки всегда все под контролем, в некоем его личном спокойном и ненавязчивом стиле, но всегда. А сейчас он будто разваливается на части, и Корри слишком хорошо знает на что это похоже - изнутри. Он не может отделаться от мысли, что все это его вина.  
\- Дуй домой отсыпаться, - он говорит, потому что так надо, а не потому что действительно так считает. На самом деле он до чертиков рад, что Майки появился, потому что Корри даже не уверен, вернется ли из резервации на этот раз. Не хочет так думать, но мысли закрадываются сами.  
Корриган все-таки делает маленький шажок навстречу, останавливаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он не может постоянно анализировать каждое свое движение и слово, он чертов интуит, он действует порывами и мыслит эмоциями. Он хаотичен, как торнадо, и привык оставлять после себя разруху. Но Майки должен быть целым и невредимым.  
\- Послушай, я же не фарфоровый. Все нормально, - и хотя это его "нормально" дрожит и даже на вид его кожа кажется жаркой, но Майки, конечно же, прав. Возможно, Корри переигрывает. Возможно, он вообще без понятия, что делать дальше.  
\- У меня что-то такое на лице, да?  
\- Бегущая строка, - хмыкает, а потом замирает, когда Корри притягивает его к себе и аккуратно обнимает. Не по-дружески даже, а именно как фарфоровую статуэтку. Ну а как иначе, если он весь каменный от напряжения?  
\- В следующий раз оставайся у меня. Буду сторожить твой сон и отгонять москитов опахалом, - зарывается носом в изгиб шеи, чувствуя легкий призрак мятного гель-душа. Детали, на которые обычно не обращаешь внимания, только когда начинаешь крупно по кому-нибудь сохнуть. Ох и влип же он.  
\- Я похож на султана? - смеется, зарываясь пальцами под футболку. У него горячие чуть влажные ладони, а все тело бьет мелкая дрожь.  
\- Ну если тебя заводят ролевые игры. То можно и в султана.  
Майки опять смеется. Сиплый, сухой звук, но вибрация приятно отдается во всем теле, и Корри прижимается чуть сильнее. Сердце начинает гнать кровь с удвоенной силой, и он уже не различает, где во всем этом волнение, где возбуждение, а где страх.  
\- Если нас заметят, нам кранты, - Майки легонько трется щекой о щеку, горячо выдыхает возле самого уха.  
\- Я что, не могу попрощаться с самым близким своим другом? И полапать его немного. И может быть еще... - целует за ухом, украдкой, со смешком, быстро, чтобы никто не заметил. Если шериф их спалит, а когда-нибудь он обязательно это сделает, Корри света белого не увидит. И на этот раз его уже никто не выкопает.  
\- И что еще? - Майки заглядывает в лицо, дышит быстро, нервно, но не отстраняется. Пахнет мятной жвачкой и корицей. В голубых глазищах весь ужас этого мира, и он поспешно жмурит глаза, прижимается лбом к лбу, как будто это поможет прогнать картинки из собственной головы.  
\- У меня крыша от тебя едет, ты в курсе? - Корри обнимает ладонью его шею и затылок. Из них двоих он должен больше держать себя в руках. Потому что Майки, кажется, вообще без тормозов. Во вред себе.  
\- Ну...догадываюсь, - бормочет, на бледном лице расцветает улыбка. Корри легонько чмокает его в висок. Есть в этом что-то очень успокаивающее, нежное. Корриган никогда бы не подумал, что захочет с кем-то нежничать, не в этой жизни, но времена меняются.  
\- Никаких геройств, пока меня нет, ладно? Несколько дней спокойной жизни без приключений.  
\- Это моя фраза. Пиши о каждой подозрительной белке и криво лежащей шишке. И ради бога, избегай озер.  
Он, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, но вдалеке слышится мотор подъезжающей фуры. Корри нехотя размыкает объятия, уже заведомо чувствуя пустоту внутри. Вот как так, столько лет знали друг друга, и только сейчас - дошло?   
Майки щурится на солнце, а потом саркастично ухмыляется.  
\- Мы как в гребанной сопливой драме, ты не находишь?  
\- И это жесть как круто.

Всю дорогу до резервации Корри пытается стереть дурацкую улыбку с лица, но для него это все настолько ново, что самоконтроль просто отключился. И это тем более опасно, учитывая, во что он ввязался. Папаша Стивена что-то болтает без умолку - огромный увалень, такой же внушительный, как и его грузовик, сразу видно в кого пошел сынок. Правда мозгов у этого товарища явно побольше, сделать хоть и небольшой, но все-таки бизнес на продуктовых поставках - Стивену есть чему поучиться у своего родителя.  
\- Сколько раз я ему говорил: Стивен, дурья твоя башка, либо женись на бабе с куском земли и займись чем-то полезным, либо получай права и перенимай мой бизнес. А он ни в какую, с этой вашей бандой, - он сплевывает в открытое окно, всем своим видом показывая, что конкретно он думает о маленьком хобби Корригана, пускай теперь уже бывшем, - Уже ж не пятнадцать лет по гаражам бегать! И теперь вот, доигрался, сосунок. Вас, придурков, хотя бы не ловили, а этот пустоголовый... - сердито сжимает руль, - ...и девка у него непонятная, ни кола, ни двора. Хоть подержаться есть за что, и то хлеб.  
Корриган участливо кивает и поддакивает в нужных местах. Некоторым людям просто нужен слушатель, благодарный или не очень - не суть важно, он может даже не отвечать, достаточно того, что он просто есть. Таких людей Корри частенько встречал в разномастных пабах, которых в их городишке не так уж и много, но никогда - среди молодых людей. Как будто чем старше ты становишься, тем меньше тебя интересует окружающий мир и населяющие его человечки, и все, о чем ты можешь говорить - это я-я-я, работа-дом-семья, и дальше, и больше. Корри боится, что когда-нибудь и сам станет таким, если останется жить в этом захолустье. На самом деле, он тот еще эгоцентрист, но даже так - его все еще интересует, что происходит вокруг, и у других людей, и вообще другие люди это фантастика, это целые неизведанные миры. И каким шикарным оказался Майки, стоило только узнать его чуть поближе. И какими ненадежными оказались его Засранцы, стоило узнать поближе их. Чудеса. Жизнь в полном ее проявлении.  
Кажется, он прослушал какой-то вопрос, потому что папаша Стивена выжидательно на него смотрит, умолкнув.  
\- Простите, сэр, что?  
Тот играет желваками и вперивает в Корри цепкий неприятный взгляд, оценивающий и липкий. Становится так мерзко, что Корриган всерьез раздумывает, а не выпрыгнуть ли из машины на ходу, преодолевая остаток пути пешком, пускай даже на это уйдет весь день и может быть часть ночи.  
\- Говорю, что вы с шерифом затеяли? Я знаю этого стареющего лиса как облупленного, он в школе знаешь что? Театр любил. Так-то. И не участвовать, а руководить постановками. Работенку он себе, конечно, выбрал идеальную - можно играть людьми до усрачки. Творческая натура, етить!  
\- Мы с шерифом? Что вы, сэр! Он спит и видит как меня засадить за решетку! - в моменты редкой паники, Корри становится патологически вежливым и елейно-услужливым. Знающие люди всегда могут его раскусить в два прихода, другим же подобный подход обычно оказывается по вкусу. Отец Стивена не исключение, одно только "сэр" превращает заплывшего жирком водителя грузовика в гордого представителя американской нации. Что сказать, люди все эгоманы глубоко внутри, некоторые глубже, а некоторые - вот прямо на поверхности.  
\- То-то ты отираешься в участке целыми днями. У меня есть глаза везде, - прибавляет газу, и Корри зябко ежится в огромном сидении грузовика, чувствуя себя маленьким и беззащитным. Теперь ему понятно, почему у Кэт с отцом, которого иначе как "папаша" она не называет, сложились весьма жуткие отношения. Поговаривают, всем женщинам в их семье приходилось несладко, настолько, что юная Кэт сбежала из дому, когда ей было шестнадцать, и только чудом не оказалась на улице. Корри считает, что слушки о сексуальных домогательствах папаши - досужие сплетни, но вот в то, что он тяжел на руку и имеет привычку отстаивать свое мнение кулаком, а иногда и чем потяжелее - в это верится легко и как-то сразу.  
\- И что же говорят эти ваши...глаза? - Корри знает, что любопытство сгубило кошку, но у него еще явно слишком мало мозгов, чтобы как-то это фильтровать. Что может быть у папаши Стивена на шерифа?  
\- О-хо-хо, много чего, - бросает на Корри косой взгляд и довольно ухмыляется. Возможно, Корри просто кажется, но все вокруг до жути плотоядные, и в чем тут дело он без понятия. Может быть, скука и размеренная жизнь маленького городка сводит людей с ума. А может это что-то совсем другое.  
\- Например, он алкоголик со стажем. Ходит в местную группу уже больше 5 лет. Внешне вроде все в норме, но с такими делами никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Мужик, который не знает меры - не мужик вообще. И если после смерти жены он еще хоть как-то держался, то после происшествия с сыном крыша-то и потекла, - он даже причмокивает от удовольствия, изливаясь такой важной и ценной информацией. Корри делает мысленную пометку быть осторожнее на людях с Майки, и еще одну - обзавестись собственной сетью информаторов, потому что, очевидно, это офигенно интересная штука.  
\- Сложно его винить... - Корри подсознательно пытается защитить шерифа, потому что этот самый "не мужик" в последнее время нравится ему все больше и больше, вопреки всякой логике. Не последнюю роль в этом, пожалуй, играет тот факт, что он без ума от Майки, а фамильное сходство у них с отцом очень уж яркое.  
\- Сложно? - папаша Стивена картинно гогочет, как какой-нибудь злобный супергерой, - Сложно обеспечивать дом с четырьмя бабами и полоумным сынком, который ни хрена не хочет делать со своей жизнью. Это сложно. И просиживать задницу до полного геморроя от суток проведенных в этой чертовой фуре без сна и отдыха. Это сложно. Что ты сопляк о сложностях вообще знаешь? И эта размазня Лэйхи, попомни мое слово, когда он будет нужен - все его бесценное внимание будет занято чем-то другим.  
Корри громко сглатывает и ничего не говорит. Кажется, между шерифом и папашей Стивена не то что кошка пробежала, а целая стая кошачьих. Возможно, все дело в Кэт? Хотя, насколько понял Корри, она с отцом почти не общается, поэтому ему должно быть все равно где она и что она. Нужно будет спросить у Майки. Или даже у шерифа, чем черт не шутит. Корри начинает казаться, что он вообще не знает окружающих людей, все опутано какими-то интригами и секретами из прошлого. А сейчас ему предстоит разворошить целое змеиное гнездо чужих тайн.


	3. Чистилище

Корри не знает, радоваться ему или нет. С одной стороны, он наконец покинул удушливую кабину фуры, разом избавившись от малоприятного потного аромата папаши Стивена и его околофилософских размышлениях о несостоятельности шерифа, а с другой - он приехал. Назад дороги нет, и не на кого рассчитывать. Один в стане врага. Корри сглатывает, наблюдая, как навстречу мерной походкой шагает Вождь, на этот раз без группы бравых молодчиков и, что характерно, без винтовки. Мелочь, а приятно.  
Папаша Стивена приветственно машет рукой, но даже издалека видно, как Вождь хмурится.   
\- О, да ты тут пользуешься популярностью, юный Корриган, - он коротенько всхрюкивает, и исчезает за фурой. Слышится звук отпираемых дверей и как что-то тяжелое бухается на землю. Когда Вождь подходит ближе, на земле уже стоит несколько больших коробок, груженных продуктами, одеждой и еще бог знает чем, а папаша Стивена стоит, довольно потирая руки, предвкушая наживу.  
\- Все как договаривались, Вождь. Ваш с Кивани заказ отдельно, и один беглый полукровка - бонусом.  
Вождь одаривает Корри таким взглядом, что хочется провалиться под землю и больше никогда не вылазить на поверхность. Впрочем, в нем нет былой злобы, только сердитая усталость. Он хмурится, отсчитывает деньги, бросает скупое "спасибо", и беззвучно наблюдает, как папаша Стивена, кряхтя, забирается в фуру и укатывает обратно.   
Несколько минут они стоят молча, Корри переступает с ноги на ногу и уже набирает воздух в легкие, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, но Вождь только качает головой.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты не вернешься.  
\- Это было еще понятно и в прошлый раз, - Корри ежится под тяжелым взглядом, но решает, что трястись перед этим человеком не собирается. Во всяком случае, пока ему не ткнули винтовкой в лицо.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь. Она теперь тебя не отпустит, - поводит плечами, словно сбрасывая какой-то груз, достает из кармана джинсов мобильный и бросает несколько коротких фраз в трубку, призывая помощников забрать груз. Сам подхватывает один из ящиков, и Корри следует его примеру. От тяжести сразу же начинают ныть руки, и Корриган в который раз думает, что нужно бы подкачаться. Впрочем, дальше мыслей это его стремление никогда не заходило. Он слишком любит гулять и разводить интриги, чтобы тратить время на спортзалы. К тому же, никто на его тело пока еще не жаловался.  
\- Она - Кивани? - все-таки спрашивает, потому что Вождь, хоть и не настроен на сиюминутное членовредительство, разговорчивостью все же не отличается.  
Вождь игнорирует его вопрос, но ответ и так весьма очевиден.  
\- Что ты хочешь здесь найти? - бросает хмурый взгляд искоса, и снова смотрит куда-то вперед и чуть вверх, как будто где-то там в поднебесье резвятся драконы или какие иные диковинные звери. Корри поудобнее перехватывает ящик и старательно подбирает слова. Но здесь и сейчас ему кажется бесполезным врать. Как и предполагал шериф - из него паршивый двойной агент.  
\- Ответы. Куда делся мой отец? Куда исчезают девушки? Секта у вас здесь или так, местная жертво-приношенческая придурь.   
\- Выкормыш шерифа, - бросает зло, но это и в половину не так жутко, как днем раньше. Господи, да они стреляли по шерифу города с подростком в машине. А теперь Вождь и Корри как ни в чем не бывало тащат покупки домой. Вот кому расскажи. - Но хотя бы честно. В этом месте не хватает честности.  
Дальше разговор не клеится, и остаток пути к дому Вождя они проводят в тишине, сопровождаемой шелестом пшеничного поля и далекими отзвуками барабанов.   
Кивани что-то напевает на кухне, мелодичный мягкий язык льется, как жидкий мед, и Корри даже останавливается в дверях ненадолго, прислушиваясь. Гостиная сегодня кажется еще более уютной, в воздухе витает аромат запекающегося в духовке мяса, и Корри про себя отмечает, что жутко проголодался.  
\- Слышишь звуки? - она даже не выглядывает из кухни, обращается так, будто он и не уходил никуда. Просто их разговор прервался на сутки, и вот теперь продолжается.  
\- Ага. Ритуальчики проводите?  
\- И еще какие, - тихонько смеется, можно было бы подумать, что на кухне сейчас занимается готовкой женщина в летах, но уж никак не бабушка. Все в ней не вяжется с реальным возрастом, или именно это имеют в виду, когда говорят, что тебе столько лет, на сколько ты себя ощущаешь? Если Корри будет себя чувствовать как семнадцатилетний пацан и в семьдесят лет, на что это будет похоже?  
Он ставит ящик в прихожей, и заглядывает на кухню - чтобы по-человечески поздороваться и заодно умыкнуть что-нибудь съестное.  
\- Пау-вау, - сегодня Кивани облачена в насыщенно-зеленое платье с длинной бахромой от коленей и до самого пола. Ворот украшает пестрая вышивка, а на голове - небольшой венец из перьев. - Знаменательное праздничное сборище с песнями и плясками. Когда-то давно целые племена съезжались на огромный праздник почитания Великого Духа, теперь это больше...что же это за слово такое вы сейчас используете...  
\- Тусовка? - Корри стягивает с тарелки печенюжку, присыпанную маком, и с удовольствием в нее впивается.  
\- Именно. Тусовка. Дети и молодняк знакомятся с культурой предков, и в общем целом это неплохая социализация. Поэтому сейчас ты поднимешься в комнату Кевина, оставишь вещи, и отправишься на разведку. Ведь ты за этим приехал, - Кивани хитро улыбается, не отрываясь от нарезания салата, и Корри думает, что можно было написать себе на лбу "агент шерифа под маскировкой", потому что, кажется, каждый второй знает, зачем он сюда приехал. Впрочем, это вполне очевидно. Теперь главное правильно разыграть эти карты.  
\- За этим, - Корри соглашается, загребает еще одну печеньку, и аккуратно поднимается наверх. Кивани чуть повышает голос, чтобы ее было слышно.  
\- Остановишься в его комнате, думаю это будет неплохо, да? И спускайся обедать!  
Сбитый с толку этим странным, но до ужаса теплым ощущением дома и некой принадлежности, Корри останавливается в небольшом коридоре. Комнату отца найти не составляет труда - на выкрашенной в белое двери висит небольшой именной ловец снов. Корри становится интересно, а снились ли ему кошмары? И боялся ли он чего-то так, как Корри. Чтобы прямо тяжелые удушающие фобии, от которых бессонница на полночи. Он бы действительно хотел познакомиться с этим человеком, чтобы понять, что унаследовал, а что приобрел уже в течение жизни. Это было бы как минимум полезно.  
Комната Кевина носит следы переходного периода из подростка в мужчину. На стенах следы от плакатов, что там, интересно, висело - девочки или мускулистые парни-качки? На их месте висит огромная карта их городка с прилегающими территориями, вся усыпанная какими-то пометками и булавками. Корри, не долго думая, фотографирует карту и сразу отсылает Майки с припиской "нашел логово отца. чем не брюс уэйн". Небольшой аккуратный компьютерный стол возле окна - на нем ноутбук и несколько книг с кучей закладок. Стопки книг стоят рядом, упираясь в стену, в несколько рядов. Очевидно, обзавестись для них полкой или каким-нибудь стеллажом было слишком напряжно. Впрочем, Корри одобряет. Он тоже любит разбрасывать вещи по комнате, и хотя к книгам не питает особо страстной любви, ему нравятся все эти корешки и форзацы, даже просто наощупь книги очень приятные. Вот Майки всегда предпочтет сериалу, фильму или компьютерной игрушке какую-нибудь заумную книженцию. Корри легонько трогает переплеты и скользит взглядом по названиям. "Культура и обычаи североамериканских индейцев", бесчисленные культурологические экскурсы в историю навахо и чероки - очевидно, отец интересовался всем, что было связано с его наследием, в отличие от Корри. Книга под броским названием "Ритуалы. Темная сторона Луны" выглядит особенно побитой жизнью, наверняка ее читали не один раз. Несколько трудов по применению пейота в местных обрядах, толстый справочник целебных растений какого-то тибетского автора. Еще немного, и Корри начнет думать, что его папинька готовился стать шаманом. Сколько ему было, когда он исчез? Не больше двадцати, чуть старше, чем Корри сейчас. А он и в половину не такой начитанный. Небольшая узкая кровать застелена цветастым пледом, и Корри присаживается, окидывая взглядом залитое солнцем помещение. Возле окна висит "музыка ветра" - деревянные палочки, колыхающиеся на ветру. Мягкий глухой звук вводит в спокойное, чуть задумчивое состояние. С потолка свисает еще один ловец снов - большой, черный, весь в паутине цветных ниток с огромным лунным камнем внутри. Красивая цацка, по мнению Корри, но не более того. Шкафа в комнате нет, зато есть огромный комод и еще несколько ящиков. В них Корри с удовольствием пороется ночью, когда никто не сможет ему помешать. Он тяжело выдыхает. Почему-то казалось - будет легче. Но комната ощущается жилой, как будто отсюда ушли не семнадцать лет назад, а буквально вчера. Корри не питает никаких иллюзий на предмет того, что этот человек все еще жив где-то, и от этого на душе становится еще гаже. Взломом отцовского ноутбука он решает заняться позже и для начала сходить "в люди". Узнать о нем, и о том, что здесь вообще происходит, лучше всего можно у местных. Их с шерифом опрос хоть и не принес особых плодов, зато показал, что большинство потаватоми очень дружелюбно настроены к белым, что бы там ни думал себе Вождь с его навязчивым расизмом. Возможно, более открытая политика общины пошла бы всем только на пользу.  
Корри скидывает рюкзак и, размяв плечи, спускается обратно на кухню. Прежде чем отправляться на пау-вау ему нужно хорошенько подкрепиться.

Чтобы попасть на пау-вау, Корри приходится пройти сквозь всю резервацию. От кромки леса начинаются небольшие поля с пшеницей и всякой зеленью, это не фермерские угодья, но и не маленькие огороды на заднем дворе, как это принято делать в Лоуренсе. Аккуратные одноэтажные домики сменяются небольшой зоной шалашей, а за ними начинается трейлер-парк, хотя не похоже, что трейлеры отсюда вообще когда-либо уезжают - некоторые обросли травой и зеленью по самые окна. За всем этим раскинулось дикая, неухоженная степь с остатками кукурузного поля где-то далеко-далеко впереди. Здесь и разбили небольшой лагерь, он же пау-вау, с огромными шатрами, выносными грилями, пледами, расстеленными прямо на траве, и неймоверным количеством людей, которые находятся, кажется, сразу везде. Часть толпы торчит возле небольшой сцены, где кучка музыкантов тянет какую-то песню под мерный однотонный бой барабана. Другая часть рассыпалась по траве, наслаждаясь теплой летней погодой - что-то вроде этнического пикника. Кто-то дает мастер-класс по игре на барабанах, а кто-то готовит еду в фуд-кортах под шатрами. Там же расставлены столики со стульями и все желающие могут перекусить, насколько понял Корри, совершенно бесплатно. Все время кто-то подходит с большими подносами свежих овощей и нарубленного мяса, все это загружают в не менее большие котлы для супов, и жарят на открытом огне на костре или гриле. Отовсюду доносится шум, гам и ритмичные звуки, от которых внутри все приятно пульсирует в такт. Посередине поляны свободное место, которое стремительно заполняют разодетые в перья мужчины и женщины. Корри подходит чуть ближе, стараясь не выглядеть слишком пришельцем, но именно таковым он и является. Никому, правда, нет до этого дела, на этот праздник, как и сказала Кивани, съезжается много людей из разных резерваций, так что чужаком здесь никого не удивишь. Даже таким, полубелым. Он и сам не замечает, как начинает улыбаться, когда огромная разодетая толпа на поляне начинает неистово плясать. С одной стороны это такой стереотип - ритуальные танцы индейцев, но с другой, и это Корри понимает скорее интуитивно, каждый вид танца наполнен собственным смыслом, будь то призыв дождя или охотничьи пляски. Сначала выходят девушки, и Корриган готов поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел такой пестрой толпы девчонок. Здесь и ярко-синие накидки, и кокетливая бахрома на бедрах коротеньких юбочек, и салатовые рубахи из вполне современных материалов - с красной, желтой и малиновой вышивкой. У всех девушек одежда украшена бубенцами, поэтому любое их движение сопровождается мелодичным звоном. Некоторые танцуют с непокрытой головой, волосы заплетены в длинные косички с перьями. А у других - высокие головные уборы. У одних цветастые накидки, у других - шкурки зверей висят украшением вокруг шеи. Есть здесь и черные платья, похожие на японские кимоно, и насыщенно-зеленые в мелкий узор. Корри смотрит, распахнув рот от восторга, как девушки двигаются, приплясывая в такт музыке, которая, кажется, стала громче и четче, к небольшому ансамблю на сцене присоединилось больше барабанщиков и несколько бубнов.  
Когда выходят танцевать мужчины, звуки барабанов становятся быстрыми, как топот копыт. Они облачены в яркие перьевые костюмы и огромные же перья украшают их головы, похожие на львиные гривы. Они двигаются неистово, исступленно, как во время охоты или погони. Некоторые, кажется, вообще находятся в чем-то похожем на транс, кружатся волчком, уткнув взгляд в землю. У многих из них в руках оружие - короткие копья, топоры, небольшие посохи. Они выкрикивают воинственные кличи, и Корри ловит себя на мысли, что не смотря ни на что, к этой вакханалии хочется присоединиться.   
Одна из танцовщиц легонько машет ему рукой, пробираясь сквозь толпу зрителей. На ходу распахивает насыщенно-голубую накидку, демонстрируя Корри и всему миру загорелые ножки в коротких шортах и короткую футболку, облегающую тело. Она приветливо улыбается, и Корри не может отделаться от ощущения, что где-то ее видел. Если заплести ей волосы в тугие косицы, раздеть, сунуть в воду и заставить страшно кричать - будет вылитая девчонка из озера.  
Корри хмурится, но она уже рядом, и его окутывает сладким травяным ароматом, от которого внутренности сжимаются в тугой комок и голова идет кругом. Девчонка прижимает палец к губам, приказывая ему молчать, берет за руку и ведет в сторону от всеобщего веселья, к раскинувшимся неподалеку шалашам. Возле одного такого они останавливаются, Корри сердито отдергивает руку и выжидательно буравит ее взглядом.  
\- Меня зовут Чилали. Мы...виделись, - ее полные губы изгибаются в насмешливой улыбке, эта барышня явно не скромняжка, и, если честно, Корри таких обожает.   
\- Я помню. Мисс неудавшаяся жертва.  
\- Ну почему же, очень удавшаяся. Ты же поверил. Вернее, вы, - она как-то по-особенному хмыкает, понимающе, и Корриган только закатывает глаза. Еще не хватало оправдываться перед какой-то девахой насчет их с Майки похождений.  
\- Ну отлично. Моя работа здесь окончена, пойду скажу шерифу, что все живы-здоровы и любят развлекаться за его счет, - он даже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, как истинный король драмы, и конечно же она перехватывает его раньше. Держит за локоть, разворачивает к себе. Узкая ладошка соскальзывает вдоль руки и теперь они стоят ладонь-в-ладонь, Чилали заглядывает ему в глаза теперь без тени насмешки.  
\- Так было нужно, - она вздыхает, горько и очень искренне, - Иначе вы бы не пришли, шериф бы не стал рисковать, ты бы не заинтересовался резервацией, в общем...так было нужно.  
Корри несколько секунд держит паузу, а потом только пожимает плечами. Он бы в жизни не ушел отсюда, не узнав, кто она, что она, и зачем был нужен весь этот цирк.  
\- Ладно. Я слушаю, - он смотрит на их сцепленные руки и готов признать, что стоять вот так довольно приятно, отдает чем-то детским, дружественным. Да и в конце концов, он уже приперся сюда, уже влип по самые уши, так что самое малое, что он может сделать - это выслушать красотку, и дальше действовать по обстоятельствам.  
\- Идем, - озорная улыбка, блеск глаз, и вот она уже тащит его в темное нутро шалаша.  
Внутри так жарко, будто кто-то перенес сюда кусочек Сахары. Впрочем, здесь нет палящего солнца - только тлеющие в небольшом кострище угли и огромные плоские камни на них. Рядом стоит несколько ведер с водой, а костерок поменьше дает неплохую видимость, и еще больше жара.  
\- Это чистилище, - она продолжает шептать, как будто даже здесь их могут подслушать, - Раздевайся, иначе тебя хватит тепловой удар, - изящно скидывает ритуальные одежды, оставаясь в шортиках и футболке, и кажется всерьез размышляет, чтобы снять и их тоже. - Бога ради, только давай в этот раз без стриптиза, - Корри против воли улыбается, и стягивает футболку. Кожа сразу же покрывается капельками влаги, еще немного и они начнут скользко скатываться по шее и спине. - И да, почему чистилище?  
\- Я так называю. Технически это сауна, символически - место, где потаватоми проходят чистку телесную и духовную. Вода, огонь. воздух, земля, тут сходятся все стихии. Да и просто для тела полезно, - она собирает волосы в хвост и закручивает их в изящный узелок, перемотав каким-то обрезком ткани. Корри всегда поражало, как девчонкам удается выглядеть хорошо в любых условиях. Он уверен, что даже на необитаемом острове они умудрятся устроить показ мод из пальмовых юбок и наделать крутых ракушечных украшений. И это, на самом деле, очень здорово.  
\- И мы здесь прячемся потому что? - он смотрит, как Чилали опрокидывает ковшик воды на плоский горячий камень, и воздух заполняется душным паром. Кидает пучок каких-то трав в костерок рядом, и пар становится душисто-ароматным, пахнет лесом, смолой, и прогретыми на солнце травами.  
\- Тебе не помешает. А нас могут услышать. Пускай лучше думают, что юный бледнолицый захомутал симпатичную девчонку и они тут развлекаются.  
\- Все так плохо? - он проводит рукой по лицу, собирая капельки влаги. Дышать становится все труднее.  
\- Я не знаю. Не знаю кому здесь можно доверять, - усаживается рядом, легонько касается бедром его ноги. Корри всегда замечает подобные мелочи, потому что девчонки хитрые, как лисицы, и нужно держать ухо востро, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя обвинили в каком-нибудь домогательстве, или заставили проучаствовать в ненужных тебе отношениях. Оглянуться не успеешь, а руки уже лезут под чью-то юбку, и чьи-то губы...  
Корри легонько хлопает себя по щекам. Чертова жара.  
\- А мне, думаешь, можно?  
\- Ты чужак, - мягкая улыбка, - Что бы здесь ни происходило, это что-то местное. И корнями оно уходит глубоко в прошлое.   
\- Зачем был весь этот театр? Можно было просто попросить.  
\- И это говорит человек, который отправился в резервацию искать упавший на землю метеорит. Попросить - скучно, разве нет? - в полумраке шалаша ее глаза блестят, как драгоценные камни. Корриган мысленно соглашается, но вслух продолжает гнуть свое.  
\- Откуда ты вообще узнала, что мы там будем?  
\- О, это, - она легонько ерзает, Корри кажется, что он ощущает жар ее кожи даже сквозь джинсы. Либо жара, либо эти странные травы сделали его очень чувствительным, - Фейсбук, - тихонько смеется, глядя на расширившиеся глаза Корри, - Майки его ведет почти как блог, ты не знал?  
\- До такого интима мы еще не дошли, - бормочет, пытаясь дышать. Глубоко втягивает воздух, но он раскаленный, как угли, на которых покоятся эти огромные плоские камни.  
\- У него хороший слог, кстати, передай как-нибудь при случае. Найти вас было несложно. Где озеро я знаю, а выследить городских мальчишек в лесу - дело нескольких минут.  
\- И весь этот театр был затем, чтобы...? - Корри вопростильно вздергивает бровь, хотя в полумраке этого наверняка не видно.  
\- Девушки действительно пропадают, только об этих никто не говорит, вообще. Конечно, не мудрено, из закрытой резервации постоянно кто-нибудь сбегает, тут от скуки умереть можно, хотя и церковь есть, и школа. И куча шалашей для более низменный развлечений, - тут она закусывает губу и одаривает Корри горячим, как топленый шоколад, взглядом, - Многие сбегают, и не в Лоуренс, а сразу дальше, с концами, навстречу неизвестности. Многие, но не моя сестра. Мы собирались вместе.   
Корри молча буравит ее взглядом, стараясь не пыхтеть слишком громко.  
\- Что родители?  
\- Мама, - Чилали подбирает ноги и обнимает колени руками, сразу становясь как-то моложе и беззащитней, - Говорила с Вождем, и Кивани, даже созывали специальный совет, но все бестолку. Привлекать шерифа отказались наотрез все, единогласно. Кроме мамы, конечно. Даром, что местная целительница, вся власть как всегда в чужих руках. Списали все на строптивость отдельно взятой девицы, посоветовали присматривать за мной получше, и на этом все.  
\- Говенно, - Корри выдыхает, и жалеет, что рядом нет Майки. У него всегда мозги варят лучше в экстремальных ситуациях, и когда нужно быстро принимать какие-то решения. Да и людей он читает лучше. Но что делать, Корриган один на один с этим приключением, главное, чтобы оно не укусило его за задницу, когда он подберется слишком близко.  
\- Еще как, - даже шмыгает носом, бестия. Сразу весь женский арсенал в действие привела - от "симпатяжки" до "дамы в опасности", и все это щедро присыпано ненавязчивым эротизмом.  
\- А озеро это? С черепами.  
\- Местная святыня. Уже давно там людей не хоронят, только самых-самых иногда. Шаманов.  
\- И там на дне - ничего?  
Чилали щурится и чуть склоняет голову набок, в замешательстве.  
\- Только кости. А что?  
\- Значит, это не ты оприходовала нас наркотиком и украла снарягу для погружения?  
Даже в полумраке видно, как ее глаза округляются от удивления.  
\- Ого, - бормочет. По смуглой коже скатываются капельки влаги, футболка прилипла к телу. Корри смущенно трет шею.  
\- Майки чуть не утонул, или я не знаю что это было. Я только успел зайти в воду. А потом оп - и приход. Дротики с чем-то ядреным, предполагаю. Нет, это было даже весело. Но без снаряги мы вполне могли бы уйти оттуда, и тогда весь ваш план со спектаклем провалился бы, так и не начавшись. Кстати, кто были те мужчины?  
\- Брат и его друг. Больше никто не верит, что Павати не сбежала. А ведь ее знали все. Образцовая ученица, будущий целитель, чудо, а не девочка. Не то что я.  
Смешно надувает губы и отворачивается, но Корри знает, когда девчонки играют, а когда нет. Это можно было бы принять за кокетство, но не в этот раз. Корри не знает как это - терять кого-то близкого, родню, но он всю жизнь прожил с зияющей пустотой на месте отца, поэтому может представить, на что это похоже. Не так остро, но не менее больно.  
\- Эй, - легонько касается округлого женского плечика, затянутого в футболку. Она легонько вздрагивает и оборачивается. - Ты смотри какую деятельность развела. Кто бы еще так?  
\- Для нее развела, - упрямо сжимает губы, - Если бы не это...я никто. Ни интересов, ни стремлений, ни желаний, ни планов на будущее. Травы немного знаю, теперь, наверное, придется узнать получше, чтобы после мамы...больше некому. Кроме этого личика у меня ничего нет.  
\- Ну знаешь, - Корри хмыкает, - У меня тоже. И единственное ради чего я живу - адреналин. Новые эмоции. Накал страстей. Полгорода на уши поставлю, исключительно ради развлечения. Ужас!  
\- Да, жуткая жуть, - внимательный, почти серьезный взгляд. Корри понимает, что должен убрать руку, но продолжает легонько обводить пальцами плечико.  
\- Я тебя немного оплакивал, знаешь. Мы с Майки расстроились.  
\- Могу себе представить. Вы тогда выглядели очень...расстроенными, - Корри покраснел бы, если бы уже не пылал - внутри и снаружи. Воспоминания о Майки врываются в сознание одно горячее другого, и это не помогает, вот совсем никак. Он растерянно выдыхает, тянет носом горячий воздух. Капельки щекочут кожу, а в потяжелевших от влаги джинсах становится тесно.  
\- В этих травах что-то...  
\- Так ты поможешь? - она подается чуть вперед, их лица близко-близко. Корриган бездумно скользит пальцами вдоль изящной шеи вверх, пока не касается влажной щеки. Кожа нежная, как шелк.  
\- Я и так пытаюсь.  
\- Этого мало, - дерзкий, прямой взгляд. Только у него мозг плывет от этой жары? - Бесконечно мало. Я хочу провести ритуал.  
\- Ну вот приехали, - Корри хмыкает, и хочет даже попробовать встать, но это проблематично сделать, когда в твоем рту чужой язык. Потрясающе горячий, знающий, и полные губы мягкие и чуткие до одурения. Он довольно фыркает, приобнимая тонкую шею, но сразу же отстраняется, тяжело дыша.  
\- Блин, прекрати это делать, - Корри шепчет, а она все еще слишком близко, чтобы трезво мыслить.  
\- Но работает же, - как бы между прочим кладет ладонь на его колено. Многообещающе.  
\- Почти, - пытается придать лицу рассерженный вид, и наверное у него даже немного получается, потому что она выдыхает, тоже сердито.  
\- В кои-то веки симпатичный бледнолицый, и смотрите-ка, верный, - не смотря ни на что, она улыбается. Отличная девчонка, если они подружатся, будет вообще бомба. - А если бы здесь был Майки?  
\- О ну тогда были бы варианты. Много-много вариантов, - он задумчиво замолкает, пытаясь придумать сразу несколько причин, чтобы заманить Майки в резервацию. Почему-то ему кажется, что это того стоит.  
\- А говорили ты без тормозов, - она хмыкает, когда Корри отнимает ее пальцы от своей щеки и легонько целует. Бывает же так. Чистая химия, не отягченная эмоциями и мыслями. Дивно.  
\- Старею, - пожимает плечами, а затем опять хмурится, - Какой в жопу ритуал?  
\- Нет, не в жопу, - она заливисто смеется, - Это не по моей части, дружочек, - изящно уворачивается от щекотного тычка в ребра, - Что-то типа...поиска? Шаманский трип. Самый настоящий. Микс растительных наркотиков такой, что закачаешься. Правда, какой бы она ни была, она откроется.  
\- О моем отце?  
\- И не только о нем, я надеюсь.  
Когда они выбираются из шалаша, Корри кажется, что он похудел килограмм на десять. Вокруг все так же шумно, продолжаются пляски, пикник, шипят грили и звучит музыка. Чилали приподымается на цыпочки и чмокает его в щеку. Шепчет возле самого уха.  
\- В десять вечера, сегодня, здесь же.  
\- Есть мэм, - он улыбается, глядя вслед Чилали. Ради одних только этих смуглых ножек можно полмира перевернуть вверх дном, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Все-таки, он неисправим.  
Корриган со вздохом достает мобильный и, усевшись в фудкорте со стаканчиком пива, шлет Майки череду сумбурных эсэмэсок.  
"Наша дева из озера, оказывается, жива. Она шикарная актриса"  
"Нет, не так. Она просто шикарная. И если ты приедешь ко мне сюда. К нам"  
"Случится что-нибудь хорошее!"  
"Господи, я надеюсь у тебя там шериф над плечом не стоит и не читает это"  
"На всякий случай - шериф, привет!"  
"Здесь весело. Ночью буду участвовать в шаманском ритуале"  
"Обещают много пейота и девочек"  
Он пьяно жмурится, все еще одурманенный после Чистилища и восхитительной Чилали, и фантазия не на шутку разыгралась, стоило только подумать о Майки. От одной только мысли о его плоском животе хочется сунуть руку в штаны.  
"Ну все, побежал собирать рюкзак" - наконец, приходит ответ, без смайла, так что непонятно - шутит, или может и правда.  
"Сейчас только получу федеральное разрешение. Подожди пару месяцев, ок?" - все-таки шутит. А как было бы сладко.  
"Думаю о тебе постоянно", и еще чуть позже "Будь осторожен и никому не верь".  
Корри еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы не расцеловать телефон. Чем он заслужил всю эту красоту? Чудо просто какое-то. Часы показывают семь вечера, и оставшееся время Корриган планирует усердно ничего не делать. Все-таки из него получился очень фиговый агент.

Корриган возвращается в дом Кивани, и с облегчением понимает, что он совершенно пуст. Прежде чем ввязываться в какие-либо ритуалы, он хотел получше осмотреться и прихватить с собой секретный мобильник шерифа. Старенькая нокиа удобно ложится в передний карман джинсов, Корри переодевается в сухую футболку, и с тоской смотрит на выключенный отцовский ноут. Думать о ком-то так - до жути непривычно. Место, раньше зиявшее беспробудной ледяной темнотой, теперь заполнилось харизматичным мужским лицом и более чем притягательной личностью. Во всяком случае, Корри так кажется, что он был именно таким человеком, который нравился одинаково и плохим парням, потому что они уважали его за честность и стойкие принципы, и хорошим, по тем же причинам. Скорее всего это его и погубило в конце. Корри не позволяет себе думать, что он жив и где-нибудь прячется в лесах резервации, это слишком самонадеянно, слишком глупо. Он бы связался с шерифом, если бы нашел что-то действительно серьезное, он бы не бросил так своих людей. Корри хочется верить, что он бы не бросил и его с маман, вот так просто. Удобнее думать, что он мертв, как бы жестоко это ни звучало.  
Монитор загорается синим экранчиком пароля входа в Виндоус, и Корриган еще раз осматривается. Пробует имена Кивани и Вождя, а также маман, название нескольких книжек и все походные от "потаватоми". В конце-то концов, чем еще он мог дорожить настолько, чтобы запаролить этим вход в систему? Никаких признаков спортивных пристрастий или чего-то похожего. Корриган окидывает взглядом стопку детективов у подножья стола, и, хмыкнув, вводит имя и фамилию шерифа. Тоже не то. Чуть поразмыслив, отправляет Майки запрос, и через несколько минут записыват полученные циферки в поле для пароля. Монитор утвердительно мигает, и Корриган расплывается в довольной улыбке. Ай да шериф, ай да молодец. Что бы тут ни лежало, это предназначалось для глаз полиции, либо мистер Лэйхи наврал с три короба, и они с Кевином были не просто посредственные знакомцы, а самые настоящие друзья. Только такие люди знают твои явки и пароли, и могут, в случае чего, найти твоего убийцу. Но шериф что-то не торопился с расследованием, если это так. Либо выжидал удобный момент, либо действительно просто физически не мог без разрешения подступиться хотя бы даже к этому компьютеру. Это, наверное, его выбешивало больше всего.  
Корри клацает по хаотично разбросанным на Рабочем Столе папкам, и разочарованно выдыхает. Не похоже, чтобы Кевин занимался чем-то серьезнее исследований местной флоры, фауны и всяких зубодробильных обрядов, на вид вполне безобидных. Кажется, он учил испанский в свободное время, баловался французской поэзией и даже переводил кое-что на язык потаватоми. Ученый, литератор, возможно будущий вождь, но не коп.  
Корри заглядывает в корзину, исключительно потому, что это последнее место, где можно искать что-нибудь полезное, и удивленно распахивает глаза. В корзине несколько фотографий - некоторые очень старые, некоторые поновее. И в каждой улыбающаяся, добродушная Кивани в окружении стайки девчонок. Каждый раз разных. Куда девались предыдущие группы? Это местные школьницы, или что-то другое? Закрытый кружок кройки и шитья для девочек? Корри кажется, что на одной из фотографий он видит Павати - фамильное сходство с Чилали уж больно сильное, но он не может быть уверен. Корриган фотографирует монитор и скидывает фотки Майки, с короткими комментариями-догадками.  
Внизу хлопает дверь, и Корри невольно вздрагивает. Лихорадочно выключает ноутбук, как будто его вот-вот застукают за просмотром порнушки, и делает вид, что усиленно ищет что-то в рюкзаке. И вовремя, потому что на лестнице слышатся шаги, и через пару минут дверь в комнату приоткрывается. Вождь стоит с хмурым, уставшим выражением лица и смотрит как-то странно. Как будто ожидал тут увидеть не Корри, а сына. Секунды тянутся одна за другой, превращаясь в неловкую паузу, а та, в свою очередь, в неловкое молчание.  
Корри сглатывает.  
\- Я уйду на ночь, - лепечет, нервно теребит пальцами шнурок рюкзака, - Новые знакомства там, друзья. Если вы не против.  
Вождь окидывает комнату тяжелым взглядом, задерживая внимание на открытой крышке ноутбука, и Корриган мысленно ругает себя за неосторожность - в спешке он совершенно о ней забыл. Несколько секунд Роджер выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, но только сердито молчит, а затем так же хмуро выходит. Корри начинает думать, что в этом доме ему нужно спать с ножом под подушкой, потому что каждый раз, когда Вождь на него смотрит - такое чувство, будто собирается его придушить. Может и правда ненавидит, и просто сдерживается изо всех сил? Но хоть ты тресни, он не похож на расиста, каковым пытается выставиться перед шерифом и всяким посторонним зрителем.  
Корриган одергивает футболку, засовывает в задний карман джинсов свой любимый нож, и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, выходит из дому. Он даже рад, что не встретил Кивани, тогда ему бы пришлось спросить, что там за девочки были на фотографиях, а он не уверен, что хочет знать ответ. Он уже не уверен, что в принципе хочет знать, что здесь происходит, в этой запрятанной от мира резервации, но он задницей чует, что это что-то не очень хорошее.

Выпитый за день алкоголь окончательно выветривается, когда Корри возвращается на поляну, где проходит пау-вау. Веселье почти закончилось, только поодинокие группки людей все еще допивают недопитое и доедают недоеденное там-сям, кто-то лениво постукивает в бубен, а входы возле шатров украсились самыми настоящими факелами, выхватывая из темноты небольшие освещенные клочки пожухлой травы. Корриган с трудом находит нужный ему шалаш - там немного приоткрыт подол и внутри призывно полыхает костерок. Вокруг все еще достаточно людей, чтобы его заметили, но слишком мало, чтобы заподозрить что-нибудь неладное. Теперь все только и заняты тем, что ютятся по укромным уголкам - кто в компании семьи и друзей, кто - с девчонкой или наедине с бутылкой чего покрепче. Корри сглатывает и опускается на колени, пробираясь внутрь. Чем дальше, тем более нелепой и опасной кажется вся эта затея. Чем он вообще думал, когда соглашался? Хотя понятно чем, чего уж там, но теперь он может отказаться, развернуться и уйти добывать информацию более традиционными путями. С другой стороны - метафизика это так волнующе. Все эти шаманские штучки, перед ними сложно устоять. И в нем как будто что-то шевелится, глубоко-глубоко внутри, какое-то древнее понимание, знание, что это все настоящее, что это существует, только протяни руку. Другой, опасный и удивительный мир, граничащий с этим, материальным.  
Поэтому Корри заползает внутрь, стараясь дышать медленно и расслабить напрягшиеся мышцы. Чилали одаривает его самой очаровательной улыбкой. На ней простое льняное платье с вышивкой на вороте и подоле, и бесхитростные украшения, какие носят сегодня все представительницы женского пола - перышки, бусины, цветные ленты. Рядом с ней сидят двое суровых мужиков, и Корри смутно догадывается, что это те самые "брат и его друг", которые помогли разыграть небольшой спектакль тем памятным утром у озера. Интересно, а сейчас? Все будет по-настоящему, или его втягивают в очередную игру?  
\- Я боялась ты не придешь, - она протягивает руку и ласково гладит его по щеке. Подобная фамильярность кажется Корри несколько наигранной, но он ничего не говорит, только улыбается в ответ.  
\- И пропустить самое главное шоу этой ночи? Да ни за что.  
\- Вот это боевой подход, - она помешивает варево в небольшом котелке, который уже некоторое время закипает на костре, где днем лежали больше плоские камни, и начинает забивать тонкую длинную трубку табаком. Во всяком случае, Корри хочется верить, что это всего лишь табак, у него правда неважные отношения с наркотическими веществами.  
\- И как, еще раз, это должно сработать? Ритуал поиска.  
Чилали легонько пожимает плечом, мужчины рядом больше похожи на охранников, чем на участников торжественного действа. Только кого они охраняют?  
\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что это глубоко индивидуально? Пейот по-разному влияет на людей, с равной вероятностью тебя может вынести в какой-нибудь иной слой реальности, или вытошнить прямо на месте.  
\- Бывали прецеденты, значит, - Корри хмыкает. Ну хотя бы честно.  
\- Просто думай о том, что тебя волнует больше всего. Вопрос, на который нужен ответ. А затем ищи знаки, потому что мир так устроен, он всегда отвечает - в той или иной форме. Обычно мы не воспринимаем его язык, но вот с этим, - она разливает варево по небольшим глиняным плошкам, - С этим ты увидишь мир в новом свете, гарантирую.  
Корри не сдерживает ухмылку.  
\- Тебе бы только дурь толкать. После такой рекламы только полный зануда не захочет попробовать это расчудесное чудо.  
\- Но ведь ты не зануда, правда? - легонько наклоняется вперед и дергает его за край футболки, - Это снимай. Нужно немного тебя раскрасить.  
Корриган подчиняется. Его немного беспокоит то, с какой легкостью эта девица им командует, но с другой стороны, он ведь сам согласился. Сегодня он играет по чужим правилам, а там время покажет.  
Двое "охранника" берут в руки большие круглые бубны из кожи. Один легонько ударяет пальцами по натянутой поверхности, второй использует небольшую колотушку. Звуки получаются тихие, гулкие и чем-то тревожные, хотя Корри не смог бы объяснить, чем именно. Чилали подсаживается к нему поближе, в ее руках небольшая миска с красной вязкой жидкостью, она макает в нее пальцы и касается его щеки.  
\- Только не говори, что это кровь невинных младенцев, - он смотрит на ее сосредоточенное лицо не отрываясь, ощущая чуткие, осторожные прикосновения.  
\- Петух, - позволяет тени улыбки скользнуть по губам, - Без жертвы никак. Обмен энергиями, все такое. А кровь, говорят, лучший проводник.  
\- Для чего? - ее пальцы скользят по лбу и шее, выводят странные закорючки на ключицах и груди. Корри тяжело выдыхает, когда она прижимает ладонь к его животу. Все это ни капельку не сексуально, но все равно слишком волнующе. Еще никто его не вымазывал кровью в ритуальных целях, особенно симпатичные индейские девчонки.  
\- Ну как, - на этот раз она улыбается полностью, без излишнего пафоса, - Для магии, конечно же.  
Корри боится себе даже представить, на какое пугало он сейчас похож, весь вымазанный в кровавых письменах, но остается только молча ждать и смотреть, что будет дальше.  
\- Пей, - она протягивает ему плошку, и сама делает несколько глотков мутно-зеленой жидкости. На вкус горько и во рту вяжет, но Корри честно допивает все без остатка. И надеется, что игра стоит свеч.  
\- А теперь кури, - Чилали пускает трубку по кругу, затягивается сама, передает дальше "охранникам", затем настает черед Корри, и к этому моменту, ему кажется, музыка становится громче. А возможно, у него просто начинает меняться восприятие, но немного не так, как в тот памятный день у озера. Никаких развязных глюков, просто все становится четче, острее, ярче. Понятнее на каком-то непередаваемом словами уровне. Ему кажется, он вполне мог бы общаться с людьми телепатически - вот сейчас. Просто передавать мыслеобразы, вкладывая их в чужое сознание.  
Горячий дым врывается в легкие, и мягко выскальзывает обратно. Чилали аккуратно забирает трубку из его ослабевших рук, заглядывает в лицо. Сейчас она не кажется ему такой уж симпатичной, скорее хитрой. Черты лица заострились, как у лисицы, глаза неестественно блестят, а во рту, кажется, целый ряд остреньких клычков.  
\- Сейчас мир начнет открывать тебе свой истинный облик, - голос звучит мягко, обволакивающе. - Просто позволь ему. Слушай звуки, слушай себя, и думай о том, что важно. А когда придет время, спрашивай и жди ответ.  
\- Кого спрашивать? - все внутри Корри покачивается в такт медленному ритму бубнов, и мир вокруг плывет, колышется, как будто он находится под водой.  
\- Своего проводника, - Чилали улыбается, и ее улыбка похожа на зубастый оскал лисицы.  
Корри поднимает глаза вверх, и видит ясное-ясное ночное небо, усыпанное мелким крошевом звезд. Когда они успелы выйти из шалаша? А выходили вообще? Костер перед ним кажется больше, а по другую его сторону движется что-то бесформенное, аморфное, то замирает, то мельтешит, как будто пытаясь определиться, какой облик принять. Корри думает, что неплохо бы встать, но не чувствует ровным счетом никакой опасности. Часть эмоций просто отключились - страх, беспокойство, возбужденность. Остальные стали ярче и четче, интуиция просто зашкаливает. Он чувствует, что нужно просто подождать. Свой ответ, тот самый, о котором говорила Чилали.  
Как будто реагируя на эту его мысль, сущность позади костра принимает человеческую форму - обнаженная женская фигура проходит сквозь огонь, и Корриган восхищенно выдыхает. Высокая, стройная, величественная. Не девчонка, а самая настоящая женщина, с глазами черными, как ночь, как сама первородная тьма. Гладкие темные волосы рассыпались по плечам, ловят отблески огня. Сейчас она не похожа на лисицу, но и человеческого в ней осталось немного. Она опускается перед ним на колени, протягивает руки. Огонь за ее спиной становится еще больше, кажется, костер полыхает до самого неба, пытаясь сжечь сами звезды.  
\- Я хочу... - Корри шепчет, но его рот быстро накрывают ладонью. Темнота ее глаз сочится знанием, тайнами вселенной, но чтобы донести все это до него нужно что-то другое. Простая форма. Простые слова. Майки всегда так хорошо ладил со словами, не то что он.  
Фигурка девушки подергивается рябью, как будто кто-то бросил камень в озеро, секунда-другая, и смуглое женское личико становится уже, кожа светлеет, а длинные пряди волос сменяются хаотичной густой шевелюрой, которую Корри до беспамятства обожает ерошить. Глаза Майки все такие же черные, как бездна, и по спине Корри пробегает холодок. Эта сущность, этот проводник - как зеркало. И реагирует на то, что происходит в голове Корригана, значит, и спрашивать нужно как-то так. Майки хмурится, отражает его смятение, черты лица плывут, как растаявший воск. Проходит несколько секунд, и перед Корри сидит его отец. Внутри все болезненно сжимается, хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, но Корриган знает, что это не более чем фантом. Это его проводник, способ общаться с миром. И Корри спрашивает, всем своим существом задает самый главный свой вопрос, который мучил его всю сознательную жизнь, и который он похоронил так глубоко внутри себя, что сейчас приходится вырывать его с кровью и жилами из самых глубин своей души. Спрашивает, потому что ему необходимо знать - для себя, для матери, для шерифа, в конце концов. Эгоистично, до зубовного скрежета.   
Его отец склоняет голову набок, рот склабится в зверином рыке. Он касается руками земли, длинные волосы застилают лицо, а когда он задирает голову, вместо человека в небо воет волчья морда с тяжелым, черным мехом. Его тело захлестывает темная волна трансформации, на этот раз никак не связанной с Корри. Огромный, в пол человеческого роста волк блестит желтыми глазами и, зычно рыкнув, прыгает через костер. Оказавшись по ту сторону, останавливается, ожидая. Кажется, Корри понимает. Его ждет ответ, наконец-то, после всех этих лет.  
Они бегут нога в ногу под насыщенно-синим ночным небом, Корри отстает всего на полшага. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сильным, свободным, одновременно злым, жестоким, и бесконечно прощающим. Все эмоции сошлись в единой точке здесь-и-сейчас, все черты его характера, его личности слились воедино, пустота заполнилась, трещины исцелились. Потрясающая целостность, животный восторг.   
Он несется босой, еле касаясь травы, лес принимает его и волка в свои объятия, как старый добрый друг, знакомый и родной. Звуки обволакивают, вспыхивают яркими вспышками, и тут же затихают, воздух врывается в легкие душистым букетом из влажной листвы и свежепролитой крови, страха и восторга охоты. Но он помнит, зачем они здесь, помнит и уже не боится того, что найдет. Он знает, как знал с самого начала, но теперь увидит все своими глазами. Это случилось так давно, что уже не имеет никакого значения, он просто поставит точку там, где внутри зияет бездна, и раны затянутся. Исцеление - вот все, чего он хочет для себя, своей семьи, для Майки и шерифа, для всех людей этой запрятанной от окружающего мира резервации.  
Деревья расступаются ритуальным кругом, как стражники, уважительно окружившие небольшую поляну, густо заросшую длинной сочной травой. Корри ступает медленно и осторожно. Он не знает, но чувствует - это особенное место, место скорби, освященное пролитой здесь кровью. Его кровью. Кровью его отца. Плотные многовековые дубы вокруг стоят молча, не шелохнется ни листик, ни травинка. Даже ветер, кажется, избегает залетать сюда. Волк рассекает травяное поле, вьется, принюхивается. Корри не сразу замечает толстый посох, воткнутый в землю прямо посередине, на нем колышется маленький ловец снов, украшенный пестрыми ленточками и перышками. Волк начинает рыть землю, вырывая огромные комья земли вместе с травой, Корри падает рядом на четвереньки, жмурится изо всех сил, а затем распахивает глаза. Кости белеют в ночных сумерках, светятся каким-то внутренним светом. Вымазанные землей полуистлевшие остатки одежды прикрывают костлявую наготу. На шее - такая же, как у него, цацка. Подаренная Кивани Гром-птица, как она тогда сказала, для защиты. Корри не замечает, как по щекам катятся слезы - одновременно горя и облегчения. Волк ложится рядом, прижимаясь теплым боком, и тихо внимательно смотрит на разрытую могилу. Корри задал вопрос, и вот его ответ.   
Окружающий мир потихоньку меркнет. Таинственное, живое свечение леса спадает, оставляя по себе только промозглую тьму. Когда Чилали находит Корри, тот опять не более чем мальчишка, оплакивающий своего отца, вымазанный в земле, посреди дикой чащи, куда даже местные не рискуют забредать в одиночку. Тяжелый удар по затылку вырубает его до самого утра.

\- Мне так жаль, так жаль, Корри, - она бормочет, как заведенная. Корриган чувствует прохладные ладони, обнимающие его лицо, и больше, в сущности, не ощущает ничего. Руки, ноги, задница, грудь и шея - все онемело, как будто его парализовало. Только в голове пульсирует тяжелая, надсадная боль, ярким острым очагом в затылке, расплескиваясь раскаленной лавой на плечи и часть спины. Не будь этой боли, он бы подумал, что умер этой ночью, и попал в какой-то неказистый лесной рай. Ветви деревьев над головой чернеют в рассветной дымке, похожие на скрюченные руки обуглившихся ведьм. Он тяжело моргает несколько раз, пытается говорить.  
\- Чи... - от попытки дышать и говорить одновременно легкие чуть не отказывают. Он панически втягивает воздух, выпучивая глаза от страха.  
\- Молчи, - Чилали вытирает глаза и горько закусывает губу. Лицо становится некрасивым от сдерживаемых рыданий. - Пока яд не выйдет из системы, лучше береги силы и дыши. Сложно было рассчитать правильную дозу, чтобы парализовало, но не убило. Это был особенно важный пункт договора. Убить нужно иначе, - она опять всхлипывает, наклоняется, дрожащими губами целует его в лоб, и исчезает из поля зрения. Наверное, его куда-то тащат, потому что блеклое небо с ветками над головой начинает медленно двигаться.   
\- Я даже не думала что чертов обряд сработает, хотя Кивани говорила, что ты сильный. Такой же, как и отец, даром что полукровка. Способности передаются по мужской линии, и раньше поговаривали, что первый и единственный сын Кивани - вовсе не от Вождя, а от странствующего по резервациям шамана.   
Это, думает Корри, многое бы объяснило. Как минимум, его иррациональную ненависть. Еще бы, живое напоминание о том, что его прекрасная женушка некогда так крупно ему изменила. Впрочем, самым большим напоминанием был Кевин, разве нет? Корри не более чем досадная вмятина на боковой двери, а вот расшибленный бампер с разбитым стеклом выкинули на помойку с концами. Интересно, это сделал Вождь из чистой ненависти, или кто-то другой?  
Корри пытается выдавить хоть немного звуков, но опять начинает задыхаться, и тихонько стонет.  
\- Тш-ш, - Чилали успокаивает его, как маленького, - Скоро все закончится, обещаю. Вернее...нет, не сразу, господи, - она всхлипывает опять, но продолжает усердно куда-то его тащить, шурша листьями и ветками.  
\- Под действием наркотиков ты должен был стать, ну, неадекватным. Чтобы были свидетели, как вымазанный в крови обезумевший мальчишка мечется по резервации и несет всякую ахинею, чтобы выглядел, как одержимый. Верибельный метафизический трэш - вот какой спектакль мне заказала Кивани, как для начала. Но ты, боже мой, ты ушел в такой глубокий транс, я думала, уйдешь насовсем, умрешь прямо там. А затем начал бормотать что-то про волков, и внезапно подорвался и побежал. Нет, даже не так - понесся, как дикий, как охотник, прыткий хищник. Несся сквозь лесную чащу, как будто видел в темноте, как будто гнался за кем-то. Мой брат смог выследить тебя, но на это ушел остаток ночи. Мы нашли рощу, и тебя в ней, и...кости, да, кости тоже.  
Она останавливается ненадолго, переводит дыхание. Корри внимательно прислушивается к себе, пытается пошевелить хотя бы пальцем руки, но безуспешно. Мысли мечутся в звенящей черепной коробке, как летучие мыши в закрытой комнате. Кажется, он знает, к чему все идет, знает, но отказывается верить. После всего пережитого он не может просто так взять и сдохнуть, от отказывается даже думать об этом.  
\- Второй акт, - его тащат дальше, голос Чилали больше не звучит плаксиво, на грани истерики. Она то ли смирилась, то ли окончательно вошла в роль. Что так, что так - он крупно влип. - Шериф все-таки добивается, через пару-тройку месяцев, разрешения начать расследование на территории резервации. На этот раз искать будут тебя, вернее то, что от тебя осталось. Показания очевидцев будут самые противоречивые, включая ту последнюю ночь, когда ты убежал в лес дикий, сумасшедший. Будто одержимый духами. Даже если твое тело найдут, а скорее всего этого не произойдет, оно вызовет скорее больше вопросов, чем даст ответов. Вся эта ритуальная раскраска. Шериф будет расследовать все - от сект до индейских ритуалов, и будет опять, в который раз, упускать самое главное.  
Корри только и может, что протестующе мычать.  
\- Пойми, ты просто пешка в ее игре. Все мы, - перед глазами опять показывается личико Чилали. Слезы высохли, только глаза покрасневшие. - Что ты знаешь о торговле людьми, Корри? Ничерта ты не знаешь. А я узнала в тринадцать лет, вместе с Павати. Мы хотели бежать вместе, пока не созрели, пока еще... - опускает лицо, дрожаще выдыхает, - Я делаю это в обмен на нее, понимаешь? Кивани обещала ее отпустить. Ты бы сделал то же самое на моем месте. Ради матери. Ради Майки. Это семья.  
\- Ки... - он пытается спросить, рискуя задохнуться еще до того, как начнется все обещанное ему веселье.  
\- Она всем заправляет. Наша прекрасная мудрая наставница. И Вождя держит в узде, уж не знаю чем, но он как Цербер у врат ее Аида.  
Она смешно куксится, надувает губки. Красивая даже с синяками под глазами и неестественной бледностью в предрассветных сумерках.  
\- Я не рассчитываю, что ты меня простишь. Но надеюсь, что хотя бы поймешь.  
Она исчезает на несколько секунд, рядом что-то шуршит, как будто сдвигают огромную крышку. Слышится плеск воды где-то глубоко-глубоко внизу. Сознание Корри начинает метаться, как обезумивший тигр в клетке, но тело по-прежнему отказывается ему подчиняться. Он мычит что-то, он хочет умолять ее, проклинать ее, что угодно, лишь бы не это.  
Несколько секунд его заполняет одуряющее ощущение невесомости. Он летит, а бескрайнее до этого небо на головой превращается в маленький светлый клаптик в круглом обрамлении колодца. Корри приземляется набок с влажным хрустом и сразу теряет сознание.

У шерифа самое говенное дежа вю из всех возможных.  
Лорен Янг сидит в его офисе, заламывая руки, со знакомым голубым платочком в руках, как будто нарочно сохранила его с того самого дня. Когда они с Кевином затеяли свое маленькое, как тогда казалось, и относительно безопасное расследование, а она сидела и хмурилась, и уговаривала обоих всеми доводами разума, которые были ей доступны, не рисковать. А потом сидела, пряча лицо в руках, когда Кевин пропал. Просто исчез с лица земли. Никто ничего не знал, семья была в ужасе. А она, его будущая жена - в ужасе еще большем.  
\- Ты обещал мне, - она больше не плачет, глаза гневные, красивые губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, - Ты обещал, что с ним ничего не случится. Аллан, если... - она все-таки всхлипывает, и это его сын, его Майк, подходит к ней, чтобы приобнять за плечо и прошептать на ухо какую-то дурацкую успокаивающую белиберду.  
Лэйхи беспомощен, как в тот самый день, когда потерял самого близкого друга. Лорен тогда прокляла его. Божилась, что если он подойдет хотя бы на метр к ней и ее сыну, она снесет ему башку выстрелом из ружья. Семнадцать гребанных лет он боялся снять трубку телефона и банально спросить как дела. Как-то проучаствовать в жизни мальчишки. Хотя это был его прямой, найпрямейший долг.   
Майк одаривает его взглядом побитой собаки. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Корриган в последний раз выходил на связь. Какая-то белиберда про шаманский ритуал поиска, и все. Исчез, как и не было. Попытки выяснить что-то у Кивани, ожидаемо, ни к чему не привели. Засечь мобильный не удалось - он либо в такой глуши, где нету связи, либо его специально выключили. Лэйхи уже не надеется найти мальчишку живым, но этим двоим он никогда об этом не скажет. Почему-то шерифу кажется, что это была последняя капля в их с Майком отношениях. Он просто уйдет. В горы, в другой штат, на тот свет - куда угодно. И у Аллана не будет совершенно никакого морального права о чем-то его просить.  
\- Мы делаем все возможное... - бормочет заученную фразу, как робот, и осекается под ее жгучим взглядом. Он бы не удивился, если бы обнаружилось, что где-то в роду Лорен были василиски. Шериф прочищает горло и лезет в ящик стола. Достает бутылку бурбона и под хмурым взглядом Майка наполняет два стаканчика - один пододвигает Лорен, второй - сыну. Им нужнее. Сам он сорвался еще неделю назад, и теперь понадобится не один месяц, чтобы привести себя в норму, но все это потом. Себя он будет спасать, когда спасет всех остальных.  
\- Федеральный округ дал добро на проведение полномасштабной поисковой операции на всех территориях, прилегающих к Лоуренсу, включая резервацию, - шериф с тоской вспоминает, через какое унижение ему пришлось пройти, чтобы выбить одну злосчастную бумажку. Теперь он должен всем на свете, а банковский счет с деньгами на университет для Майка похудел на пару нулей. Но он знает, что сейчас это важнее, возможно, это самое важное в их с Майком жизни. Потом он продаст свою никчемную почку, если понадобится, но здесь и сейчас этот чертов мальчишка с глазами Кевина и фамильной озорной улыбкой - единственное, что делает его сына живым.  
Шериф не знает, как и когда это произошло, он старается особо не думать об этом, а просто принимать сложившийся порядок вещей, как подарок небес. Правда в том, что до недавнего времени Майк рос как зомби и жил как зомби. Даже эта его рыжая деваха, которую он очень показательно обхаживал и потом точно так же аккуратно и показательно водил домой, чтобы показать ему, шерифу, насколько с ним все нормально, все в порядке и окей - она была не более, чем игра на публику. Кого он пытался этим обмануть? Шериф Лэйхи повидал на своем веку достаточно поломанных людей, а в среде анонимных алкоголиков и того больше, чтобы отличить ходячий труп от настоящего живого человека. И только когда он примкнул к этой доморощенной банде, что-то, наконец, изменилось. Лед тронулся. Начали появляться зародыши эмоций. Из нелюдимого фрика, зарывшегося в книжки по самые уши, Майк начал превращаться в обычного мальчишку, каким и должен был быть с самого начала. Со стесанными коленками, порванными футболками и вымазанными машинным маслом штанами. Банда проказников шлялась по всему городу, выхаживая по тонкой грани между мелким правонарушением и преступлением под чутким руководством своего озорного лидера. Шериф делал все, чтобы их не поймали. Только показательно задерживал Корри - с завидной регулярностью, но не слишком часто. Ничего такого, что потом бы пошло в систему. Милые местные городские разборки, создающие видимость деятельности. Но он должен был убедиться. Что этот взбалмошный Корри не сделает все только хуже. А возможно, он просто завидовал, что какому-то левому мальчишке удалось сделать то, что годами не удавалось отцу Майка. Стать с ним по-настоящему близким. Настоящим другом.  
\- Когда? - Майк буравит его тяжелым, невыспавшимся взглядом. У него впавшие щеки и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Шерифу только чудом удалось удержать его от праведной расправы и незаконно организованных поисков. На этот раз все должно быть четко, правильно, со всеми бумажками. Шериф должен быть непорочен в глазах закона, если они хотят потом чего-то добиться. Хотя бы той же праведной расправы.  
\- Выезжаем завтра утром. Но я бы советовал тебе... - Лэйхи замолкает, не договорив. У Майка такое выражение лица, будто он сейчас достанет из-за пояса пистолет и просто нажмет на спусковой крючок, если шериф скажет еще хотя бы слово. Или сунет ствол себе в рот, с не меньшей вероятностью. Шериф делает себе мысленную пометку спрятать все оружие в доме. Просто на всякий случай.  
\- Восьмой день, - Лорен бормочет, зажимая рот рукой. Ее мелко трясет. В прошлый раз его нашли через семь, при смерти от истощения и обезвоживания. Интересно, там, где он сейчас, есть вода? Есть ли еда? Жив ли он вообще еще?  
Майк выходит, хлопая дверью, сквозь неплотно прикрытые жалюзи Лэйхи видит, как Кэт уверенно его обнимает, нежностью пресекая всякие попытки увернуться. Женщины самые прекрасные манипуляторы из всех, и сейчас шериф благодарен Кэт как никогда. Он для мальчика сейчас враг номер один, но кто-то должен его утешить.   
\- Лорен, клянусь тебе, я его найду. Вверх дном переверну всю резервацию, если понадобится.  
А еще он надеется хорошенько выпотрошить это осиное гнездо в процессе и выставить на всеобщее обозрение гниющее нутро. К нему столько раз обращались шерифы соседних округов, что письмами и факсами можно обклеить все стены департамента. Похожие случаи, исчезновения, никто не хочет писать официальные заявления. Расследование летит черту под хвост, когда все нити и тропки ведут в резервацию.   
\- Найди его живым, Аллан, - в лютиковых глазах Лорен плещется скорбь всех матерей этого мира. Что плещется в глазах его сына шериф боится даже предположить.

На третий день поисков куда-то исчезает Майк. Люди растянулись жиденькой сетью на сотни километров, но поиски оставались безрезультатными. Майк все это время оставался под боком Лэйхи в их самодельном штабе, куда регулярно по рации отзванивались все поисковые группы. А потом, ни слова не сказав, просто пропал. Очередное безутешное утро, только теперь вместо одного мальчишки, ему нужно искать уже двух. Шерифу кажется, что у него сейчас поедет крыша. Он жрет виски из горла, огрызается на людей, и сует под нос поисковым собакам оставленную в джипе куртку. Не взял ни рюкзак, ни еду, ни воду, ничего. Куда этот дурень ломанулся сам, совсем сбрендил? Какая-то сердобольная девчонка носит им чай, бутерброды и печеньки. Полицейские и волонтеры с благодарностью принимают подачки от резервации, Лэйхи хочется кого-нибудь придушить голыми руками. Люди все больше устают, а это даже не тысячелетний, мать его так, лес на миллиард километров, тут даже толком хищники не водятся. Заблудиться - да, можно. Упасть, свернуть себе что-нибудь и лежать на дне оврага - тоже можно. Но не так, чтобы не нашли лучшие рейнджеры штата со своими ищейками. Еще, правда, можно лежать где-нибудь под землей и кормить червей, но об этой возможности шериф предпочитает не думать. Он не знает, как вернется в город и будет смотреть Лорен в глаза. Он не знает, что будет делать, если не найдется Майк. Проще всего сразу сунуть голову в петлю и прекратить весь этот цирк. Но очевидцы утверждают, что в день фестиваля пау-вау Корри видели вечером. Он убегал в лес весь вымазанный в крови. А значит они его найдут, даже если придется повыдергать с корнями все эти чертовы деревья.  
Майк появляется через сутки. Собаки замечают его уже у самой кромки леса, встречая приветственным лаем. До этого его как будто просто не существовало на земле. Будто вылез из какого-то гребанного портала. Тащит самодельные носилки из веток и вьющихся растений, на них - смертельно бледное, вымазанное в крови и грязи тело. По лицу Майка шериф не может понять, жив Корри или нет, он сам похож на ходячего мертвеца, бледный до синевы, изможденный.  
Лэйхи ни о чем не может больше думать. Он подходит к сыну, его любимому, единственному, поломанному сыну, и крепко-крепко его обнимает, так что кости хрустят. Майк, его Майки, всхлипывает в его объятиях, а потом плачет так горько-горько, что хочется убить весь мир за то, что ему приходится все это переживать.  
Их уже окружает толпа взбудораженных людей. Кто-то орет во всю мощь легких, вызывая медиков, они уже и без того несутся к развернувшейся возле лесной чащи драме, еще не зная, кого из всех этих изможденных людей им необходимо спасать, но точно зная, что кого-то нужно.  
\- Пульс нитевидный. Под капельницу его. Грузите быстрее! - машина скорой мчит на всех парах прямо по траве и летним цветам, тормоза выбивают целый веер зелени и черной влажной земли. Майк не раздумывая лезет за медиками в машину, буркнув что-то про "я семья", и машина скрывается вдалеке. Шериф вглядывается в лесную чащу. Голову сковал обруч напряжения и усталости, от стресса ломит все тело и в висках пульсирует от передоза кофе. Ему кажется, он видит черную мохнатую тень среди деревьев, похожую на огромного волка. Здесь отродясь не водилось волков, особенно таких.  
Шериф устало трясет головой и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Навстречу сворачивающейся поисковой партии бежит та самая девчонка, что так участливо кормила их все это время. На ее лице дивный коктейль из страха, раскаяния и облегчения. Аллан хищно щурит глаза и останавливается возле джипа, дожидаясь гостю. Почему-то ему кажется, что сейчас прояснится если не все, то очень-очень многое.

Корри с трудом разлепляет глаза и сразу же жмурится от яркого света. Глаза привыкли к глубокому полумраку и теперь слезятся. Он облизывает языком пересохшие губы, пытается пошевелить рукой, и тело сразу же отзывается ноющей, зубодробительной болью в нескольких местах. Корри пытается вспомнить, с чего бы это ему было так хреново, но в голове блаженная пустота. Он аккуратно вдыхает, чувствуя, как неприятно ноет в груди, как натягиваются плотные повязки на ребрах. Воздух пахнет медикаментами, и что-то отвратительно пикает под самым ухом. Он опять влип в какое-то говнище, неудивительно, впрочем. Без этого скучно. Корри легонько поворачивает гудящую голову, щурится. Майки откинулся в кресле рядом, хмурится даже во сне. Бледный, как поганка, синячищи под глазами такие, будто его били по лицу. Или он нормально не спал много-много дней подряд. Корри пытается протянуть руку, но мешают бинты, какие-то шины и обилие опутавших его трубочек. Фыркает недовольно, и Майки тут же распахивает глаза. Ошалевший взгляд, худое лицо. Кажется, всем тут пришлось несладко, пока Корриган прохлаждался...где? В резервации, да. Леса, ручьи, и девочки-убийцы.   
От ворвавшихся в сознание воспоминаний хочется стонать. Голова начинает раскалываться с удвоенной силой, и Корри тяжело моргает, морщится.  
\- Где болит? - холодная ладонь прижимается ко лбу, как будто он интуитивно чувствует. Корриган и не знал, что одно простое прикосновение может действительно сделать все лучше.  
\- Везде, - на выдохе, шепотом.  
\- Раз болит, значит живой, - подобие улыбки. В небесно-голубых глазищах обеспокоенность и смертельная усталость. - Воды?  
Корри кивает, и с благодарностью присасывается к трубочке. В горле перестает так отчаянно першить, а пустыня Гоби во рту стала больше похожа на цветущий оазис. Да, он все-таки жив. А почему бы ему и не быть живым?  
\- У меня что-то...голова, - бормочет, - Я много пил или много курил? Чертова память.  
\- Не помнишь? - Майки присаживается рядом на больничную койку. Пытается фильтровать собственные эмоции, но у него, в кои-то веки, это плохо получается. Корри хочется погладить его по руке, но собственные пальцы перебинтованы, и он в упор не помнит, почему.   
\- Как в колодец швырнули - помню. А дальше блаженная пустота.  
Майки аккуратно накрывает его руку своей, скорее симуляция прикосновения, но все равно становится спокойней.  
\- Врачи вообще были не уверены, что ты проснешься. Сотрясение, говорят, жуткое. И повреждения...  
\- Насколько плохо?   
В глазах Майки знакомый лукавый огонек.  
\- Скажем так, пару месяцев нам придется повременить с постелью.  
\- Пару? - Корри выпучивает глаза, и Майки тихонько смеется. Черт, как же этого не хватало. Его.  
Он берет прицепленную к больничной койке карту болезни и только качает головой.  
\- Сотрясение мозга, два поломанных ребра, вывихнутое плечо, поврежденное колено, трещина в...чем-то, боже, ну и почерк, - он со вздохом откладывает бумажку, и наклоняется поближе, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Врачи говорят это чудо. Что ты выжил после падения. Нужно сказать спасибо девчонке за паралитик, расслабленное тело пострадало меньше.  
\- А как я...  
\- Этого не могут объяснить даже врачи. Мое предположение - чистое упрямство и сила воли, - Майки выразительно смотрит на его перебинтованные руки, и Корри пытается себе представить, как лез, с многочисленными переломами, цепляясь за скользкие камни колодца, и не может. И вспомнить тоже ничего не может.  
\- Чувак, я не Чак Норрис и не Брюс Уиллис. Когда у меня что-то ломается - я лежу на земле и плачу как девчонка.  
\- Значит, тебе помогли духи, - тон шутливый, но глаза серьезные. Корри вдруг захлестывает такая волна нежности, что хочется сгрызть бинты с рук, лишь бы только прикоснуться к нему, хотя бы тыльной стороной ладони провести по щеке. Он отродясь так ни к кому не привязывался. Чтобы и желание, и грубая похоть, и карамельно-приторная сладость, и бабочки в животе.  
\- Я думал, ты в такое не веришь, - буравит Майки взглядом и, кажется, опять на его лице написано все и даже больше.  
\- Я видел волка, - у него сбивается дыхание и даже щеки слегка розовеют. Они как будто ведут два диалога одновременно, один словами, и второй, невербальный, на уровне флюидов и желаний.  
\- Ого, - выдыхает горячо, от разыгравшихся эмоций еще больше начинает ныть голова и грудь. Кажется, скоро ему понадобится новая порция каких-нибудь забористых обезболивающих, но до того момента он потерпит.  
\- Невозможного волка, которого не должно было быть. Не в этом лесу. Огромный зверь с золотыми глазами. И знаешь, что я сделал?  
Корри мотает головой, Майки медленно моргает, как будто все еще не верит, что все это произошло, и что все они это пережили. И выжили.  
\- Я бросил всё и пошел за ним, без карты, мобилки и какой-либо навигации. Полдня бегом трусцой, и мы оказались возле колодца. Старая заброшенная хижина посреди лесной чащи, а рядом...ты лежал весь в подсохшей крови, я даже не знал твоя это или чужая. Бледный, как смерть. Руки разодраны в мясо. Я думал...знаешь, вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась, - прижимает свои длинные, чуткие пальцы к щеке Корри. До жути приятно.  
\- По-моему, мы за этот месяц превысили лимит смертельно опасных ситуаций. А я, кажется, нахватался адреналина на год вперед, - он шепчет, потому что, во-первых, вау, Майки сейчас соблазнительный, как клубничное мороженое с шоколадной подливкой со всей этой бледностью и томным взглядом, а во вторых сил больше ни на что не хватает.  
\- Ага, так я и поверил, - его лицо близко-близко, и Корри отвязно ухмыляется.  
\- Увидят же.  
Майки легонько водит большим пальцем по его подбородку, улыбается мягко-мягко.  
\- Да пошли они все, - зеркалит его, Корри, улыбку. Машина, отмеряющая пульс, заливается беспокойной трелью, когда Майки легонько целует его. Как всегда бережно, словно Корри какое-то дивное сокровище, а сейчас ко всему еще и побитое в разных местах. Корри размыкает сухие губы, пытается притянуть Майки поближе забинтованной рукой, больше похожей на звериную лапу, и шипит от боли.   
\- Я же говорил, месяца два без постели, - Майки нависает над ним, как недоделанный принц над не слишком спящей красавицей, на губах самодовольная улыбка.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты наслаждаешься моими страданиями? - машина продолжает раздражающе пищать, и скоро сюда обязательно примчит какая-нибудь медсестра. Безрассудство Майки нереально заводит.  
\- Разве что чуть-чуть, - игриво чмокает в висок и пересаживается обратно в кресло, когда в палату залетает деловая медсестра и, окинув взглядом розовощекого и вполне бодрствующего Корри, бормочет короткое "ну слава богу" и отключает жуткую пикалку.   
\- Маман? - Корри спрашивает, чувствуя, как начинает действовать новая порция обезболивающего, заботливо впрыснутая в капельницу медсестрой.  
\- Уже едет.  
\- А Чилали...  
\- Дает шерифу показания. Ты был прав, крутая девчонка.  
\- Даром что убийца, - Корри сонно улыбается, глаза начинают слипаться.  
\- Не уходи никуда больше. Без меня, - Корри в ответ только фыркает, хотя Майки серьезен как никогда.  
\- Соскучился? - теплый медикаментозный сон захлестывает его сладкой, медовой рекой.  
\- До ужаса.  
Корри чувствует себя спокойно и безопасно, возможно, впервые за весь месяц. А еще нужным и любимым - возможно, впервые за всю жизнь.

Он булькает скопившейся на дне колодца жижей и хрипит, отплевываясь грязью. Над головой - блекло-голубой кругляш неба, внизу - чвякающая жижа, насквозь пропитавшая штаны и футболку. Корри чувствует как дрожит, не то от холода, не то от шока. События последних нескольких часов прокручиваются в голове на повторе, и он кроет себя последними словами, что вообще кому-то доверился в этой чертовой резервации. Ему страшно, по-настоящему страшно, потому что на этот раз его никто не найдет.  
\- Нельзя отчаиваться, - он бормочет, пытаясь шевелить руками и ногами. Ожидаемо, все тело пронзает боль, а сверху кроет еще и тошнотой. Мир ненадолго расплывается перед глазами, Корри выблевывает остатки ужина и с сожалением думает, что эта еда ему бы еще пригодилась - внутри, в организме. И чем дальше, тем меньше сил будет на то, чтобы бороться. Корри знает, потому что с того памятного случая в шахте, он потратил многие месяцы жизни, чтобы максимально подготовить себя к чему-то подобному. Расплющенный и растаявший сникерс в кармане - прямое тому подтверждение. Если бы только так отчаянно не раскалывалась голова.   
Корри знает, что кричать бесполезно, но все же пытается - из горла вырывается только тихий стон. Ребра отзываются жгучей, колючей болью на каждое движение, так что перед глазами все темнеет.   
Корри тратит, как ему кажется, несколько часов, просто чтобы сесть. Опирается на здоровую руку, весь скрючивается, пытаясь не задохнуться. Кажется, воды в колодце стало больше, или он только заметил, что его задница почти вся в воде? Реальность размыта, как полотно экспрессиониста, и никак не удается разглядеть полную картину. Понять, что делать дальше.  
Он задирает голову, прикидывая, сколько метров нужно проползти по отвесной скользкой стене, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Отчаянно закусывает губу. До кромки колодца целая бесконечность. Он не знает, выбрался бы в здоровом состоянии, а в таком...  
Он просыпается от тонкого, душераздирающего воя. Вокруг темно, хоть глаз выколи, а с неба льется, как из ведра. Вода уже доходит ему до пояса. От холода сводит конечности, но это скорее приятно, чем нет. Его лихорадит, а вода дарит приятную иллюзию прохлады. Волк где-то там, наверху, над головой. В воду рядом плюхается что-то маленькое и мертвое. Корри отлипает от холодной стены колодца, возле которой так сладко отключился, шарит рукой в воде, морщась от боли. Нащупывает небольшую тушку. Кролик, мех мокрый, но внутри все еще угадывается недавнее тепло. Свежая поимка. В животе что-то утробно урчит, и Корри пытается понять, сколько дней прошло - или всего лишь пару часов? Из-за чертовой головы сместилось восприятие времени, из-за боли он то и дело проваливается в горячечное забытье. Возможно, и волк, и кролик ему просто кажутся. Он подносит маленькую тушку к самому носу, и впивается зубами в мягкий меховой живот со следами волчьих зубов.   
Вода уже достает ему до груди. Быть может, боги решили, что голодная смерть это слишком мучительно, и лучше будет, если он просто захлебнется по-быстрому. Дождь идет без остановки, иногда превращаясь в настоящий летний муссон. Колодец начал заполняться быстрее, но все еще не так быстро, чтобы продержаться на воде, когда отключаешься через каждые пару часов. Корри вгоняет нож между каменной кладкой стены колодца и держится за рукоять, как за спасительный круг. Это - его единственная надежда, когда воды станет слишком много.  
Он старается держаться на плаву, загребая воду одной рукой, нож зажат между зубов, как у какого-нибудь доморощенного коммандос. Пытается выдерживать ритм, не поддаваться панике, но от осознания того, что вот так придется плавать еще сутки, а возможно и не одни - становится жутко. Хочется просто ухнуть вниз, на самое дно, и пускай все подавятся его смертью. На здоровье. Корри думает так всего несколько секунд, а потом воинственно рычит, мотает головой, опять вгоняет рукоять ножа в стену и повисает на скользкой ручке. Держаться так долго - невозможно. Немеют пальцы, устает рука, а загребать второй, там где вывихнуто плечо, подобно пытке. Корри кричит от злости и обиды на все и сразу. Но если он и сдохнет здесь, то сдохнет как боец, а не размазня. Волк наверху вторит его крику, затяжно воет, и в любой другой ситуации это было бы страшно, но здесь и сейчас - Корри рад. Он не один. У него есть шанс. Нужно только продержаться...

Он все еще борется, взмахивая руками, с ледяной водой, которая засасывает воронкой вниз, на самое дно колодца. Майки перехватывает его забинтованные руки, как может бережно, сжимает.   
\- Корри, ты дома. Ну же, посмотри на меня. Все хорошо, - повторяет снова, и снова, и снова, пока Корриган не перестает задыхаться и бешено вращать глазами. Комнату заполняет предрассветная темнота - самое темное, самое жуткое время суток, когда приходят кошмары.   
\- Я не знаю. Не чувствую разницы. Я здесь или там? Если...  
Майки бережно выпускает его руки, ерошит взмокшие после кошмара волосы. Влажная одежда липнет к телу - да, это легко могло пробраться в сон, и наоборот.  
\- Ты со мной. Помнишь, как я героически вызвался быть твой сиделкой, когда тебя грозились оставить в больнице на целый месяц под присмотром врачей? Ты теперь что-то вроде местного героя. Опять, - он хмыкает, гладит Корри, как кота. У него ласковые руки, кто бы мог подумать. Корри поворачивает лицо и утыкается носом в узкую ладонь.   
\- Если я умираю, - бормочет прямо в руку, - То это неплохая предсмертная фантазия.  
\- Придурок, - Майки больно щиплет его за нос, и Корри только гыгыкает в ответ, - Хорошей она будет, когда мы пойдем мыться.  
\- О только не это. Опять менять повязки?  
\- Медсестра сказала раз в два дня, и обещала как-нибудь прийти проверить. Есть конечно вариант позвать твою маман, если тебе комфортней...  
Корри только тихо ругается.  
\- Когда ты стал таким вредным?  
\- Эй, это я еще очень хорошо себя веду. Ты помнишь, что сегодня нам к шерифу? - Корри медленно поднимается, опираясь здоровой рукой о плечо Майки. Он думал, они перегрызут друг другу глотки еще после первой недели совместной жизни, но все идет на удивление гладко. Вернее, задорно и с огоньком. И кажется Майки ловит какой-то извращенный кайф от его беспомощности. Корриган рад, что хоть кому-то это доставляет удовольствие.  
\- Будем рассказывать про волка? И про дождь, - они преодолевают несколько метров до ванной со скоростью черепахи, но Майки поддерживает его рвение все делать самому, насколько это возможно. Говорит, что если он не будет относиться к себе, как к больному, то болезнь быстрее отступит. Корри не уверен, что это работает, он скорее мучает себя из чистого упрямства.  
\- Не знаю, - мотает головой, аккуратно усаживая его на бортик ванной, - Думаю, можно опустить. И ссылаться на твою кратковременную амнезию касательно того, что случилось в колодце, тем более что я никакого дождя не застал. Чем меньше метафизики, тем лучше. Хотя я с удовольствием вознесу пару молитв и убью каких-нибудь зверьков в благодарность тем богам, которые тебе помогли, - кривит рот в ироничной улыбке, но говорит серьезно.  
Он замолкает, аккуратно стягивая с Корри футболку - сначала со здорового плеча, потом с больного. Корриган морщится, но ничего не говорит. Терпит стоически, как солдат, он сам не знает откуда это взялось, он довольно паршиво переносит физическую боль, но после колодца что-то изменилось. Он выжил. И, кажется, отрастил себе еще одну пару яиц. Образно выражаясь.  
Майки сосредоточено снимает бинты с его рук слой за слоем. Содранная кожа потихоньку затягивается, поломанные ногти отрастают. Корри до зубовного скрежета хочется прикоснуться хоть к чему-нибудь, в первую очередь к Майки.  
\- Держите себя в руках, мистер Корриган, - он как будто читает его мысли. Возможно, потому что и сам думает о чем-то подобном с завидной регулярностью.  
\- Два месяца без постели. Я умру, - с тоской смотрит на свои израненные руки.  
\- Ну у нас всегда есть, хм, альтернативные варианты, - аккуратно придерживает его кисти рук, рассматривает, как все заживает, а затем медленно наклоняется и бережно-бережно целует сначала одну ладонь, затем другую. От тактильного кайфа по телу проходит сладкая дрожь, и Корри восхищенно выдыхает.  
\- Садист.  
\- Немного, - добродушно соглашается, но взгляд темнеет, как летнее небо в грозовой день. Возбуждение Майки всегда темное и горячее, душное. - Раздевайся?  
Корри куксится, это все до жути непривычно, и неприлично, если уж на то пошло. Из всех возможных сюжетов развития их отношений, такого он не мог себе представить и в самом страшном сне.  
Майки страдальчески закатывает глаза.  
\- Ну что ты как маленький. Хочешь я тоже разденусь?  
\- Стыдно, когда так, - Корри бормочет, пряча взгляд, - Беззащитный, слабый, побитый. Сплошное уныние.  
\- А, привык быть сильным доминантным самцом, - Корри только надувается в ответ, а Майки лыбится во все зубы. А что если и привык?  
\- А мне нравится, - Майки легонько поддевает его подбородок пальцем, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, - Не беззащитный, а искренний. Не театральная роль на публику, а настоящий живой человек. Больше не зеркало. Ты это ты, - касается перебинтованной груди, ведет ладонью вниз, к животу, игриво дергает за кромку пижамных штанов, - А теперь раздевайся.  
Корри краснеет, стягивая с себя штаны. Нет правда, одно дело в комнате, на кровати, но это...  
\- Ты ужасный, ты знаешь это? Майкл, сын Лэйхи.  
\- Оу, - влажная мягкая мочалка прижимается к шее, скользит по плечу здоровой руки и вниз, почти до самых искалеченных пальцев, - Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Корри восторженно замирает, когда Майки проводит мочалкой возле самого паха. Раз, другой. Аккуратно, медленно. Больше похоже на ласку.  
\- Послушай, - он тяжело дышит. Майки смотрит на него голодным, тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Альтернативные варианты, - шепчет, приподымается на коленях, дотягивается влажными губами до шеи Корри, придерживает за спину, чтобы он не завалился назад, в ванну, и оставляет сладкий-сладкий засос, от которого мурашки по всему телу. Совершенно по всему.  
Майки опускает взгляд на его член, и довольно хмыкает.  
\- Ну наконец-то ты рад меня видеть, - поднимает глаза всего лишь на секунду, чтобы спросить, - Держишься? - и с хитрой улыбкой опускает голову, облизывая головку члена.  
Сказать, что Корри неудобно, это ничего не сказать, но сейчас он бы не променял эту ванную и свое побитое тело ни на что другое в этой жизни.  
\- Майки, - он берет чуть глубже в рот, немного двигает языком, и Корри запрокидывает голову, игнорируя боль в ребрах и плече, воздуха решительно не хватает, и он часто-часто дышит, чувствуя, как горячие губы сжимаются сильнее.  
Он жутко, садистично неторопливый. То целует низ живота, сжимая член Корри рукой, то легонько посасывает головку. Стояк становится почти болезненным, Корри раздвигает ноги, разом позабыв, что еще пару минут назад ему что-то там было стыдно. Майки смеется и отдрачивает ему медленно, ловит каждый вдох, каждый стон, заставляет толкаться бедрами в руку, потому что это невозможно терпеть.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Корри шепчет. На самом деле он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. На самом деле он все еще боится проснуться.  
Майки заглатывает его так глубоко, что Корри сразу же кончает, что есть сил вцепившись в бортик ванной покалеченными пальцами.  
Майки вытирает рот ладонью, смущенно улыбается, и засовывает руку в штаны. Смотрит на Корри прямо, жутко краснеет, но не отводит взгляд. Зрачки расширены так, что почти не видно светло-небесной радужки. Совершенно дикий. Прикрывает глаза, дергается бедрами. Корри представляет, на что это может быть похоже, если они попробуют серьезно, по-взрослому. Представляет его член между своих ягодиц, и внутри все сладко обмирает.   
\- Мы рехнемся за эти два месяца, - Корри шепчет, расслабленный и довольный. Майки обстоятельно вытирает его, на этот раз без пошлых поползновений. Ну, почти.  
\- А ты заживай быстрее. Давай сюда руки, - аккуратно промокает пальцы специальным раствором, и бережно накладывает новые повязки.  
Корри легонько целует мохнатую макушку и думает, что здесь и сейчас, он самый поломанный и самый счастливый человек в мире.

Когда они подъезжают к полицейскому участку, уже вовсю светит солнце. Корри не спешит вылазить из машины и несколько минут просто смотрит, как туда-сюда снуют люди, каждый занятый каким-то своим делом. Корри чувствует себя выпавшим из жизни, и он не знает, виной тому пережитый стресс или что-то другое.  
\- Все хорошо, - Майки отвечает на всё невысказанное беспокойство сразу. Корри думает, что ему чертовски повезло с этим мальчишкой. Но не может отделаться от ощущения, что в любую секунду все может исчезнуть.  
\- Они все там, да? Кивани с Вождем, Чилали...  
\- Своих там все равно больше, - внимательно рассматривает Корри, как будто на глазок может прикинуть, насколько он в неадеквате.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что буду радоваться наличию копов.  
Майки наклоняется к нему, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности, потому что Корриган со своими перемотанными клешнями сейчас беспомощен, как новорожденный. Серьезно, зубами было бы быстрее.  
Вжикает замочек ремня, но Майки никуда не девается, все так же нависает, тревожно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Ну что?  
\- Ничего, - белозубая улыбка, - Пользуюсь твоей беспомощностью, - легонько чмокает в губы скорее из вредности.  
\- Ты с каких это пор такой бесстыжий? - Корри пытается хмуриться, но у него ничего не получается. Майки аккуратно поддерживает его, пока они идут к участку. С каждым шагом Корри становится все больше не по себе.  
\- С тех пор, как ты пропал на восемь дней, и воскрес на девятый, как какой-нибудь Скандинавский бог. Я умею ценить чудеса.  
\- Ты только что назвал меня чудом, ты в курсе? - Корри смотрит на Майки, когда тот открывает дверь.  
\- Скажи, да? Дожили, - озорная улыбка. В нос сразу же ударяет запах дешевого кофе и пончиков, а еще пота, старых бургеров и нераскрытых дел. Корри в растерянности останавливается у самого входа - участок под завязку набит людьми, их тут явно больше, чем даже в самые говенные деньки. Либо шериф арестовал половину города и резервации заодно, либо...  
Ему начинают хлопать - вместе, вразнобой. Волна звука поднимается к самому потолку, омывает подвисшего от удивления Корри и спокойного, как удав, Майки. Маленький засранец наверняка знал, что готовится что-то подобное, и ничего ему не сказал!  
Под бурные аплодисменты Кэт вручает ему праздничный стаканчик кофе и аккуратно хлопает по спине. Шериф маячит где-то в самом конце толпы, выглядит как всегда хмуро и недовольно - Корри уверен, это была не его затея. Рядом его маман, с мягкой улыбкой губах. Какие-то люди из резервации подходят к нему и благодарят. Оказывается, копы накрыли целых две партии девчонок, которых должны были доставить новым "владельцам" - там оказались девушки и девочки чуть ли не со всего штата. Корри и представить себе не мог, насколько широкая это сеть, и сколько людей в этом замешано.  
Страсти потихоньку утихают, люди рассасываются. Корри стоит, вцепившись в Майки, как в спасательный круг. В голове все еще стоит шум аплодисментов, до ужаса похожий на звук нескончаемого дождя, бьющегося о поверхность воды. Корри кажется, что он слышит тоскливые подвывания волка где-то далеко-далеко наверху. Даже задирает голову к потолку, чтобы убедиться, что с неба не льет бесконечный поток воды, мешающий дышать и думать.  
Шериф возвышается перед ним, как скала. Корри растерянно моргает, он и не заметил, как тот подошел. А не заметить шерифа, это как не заметить несущийся навстречу товарняк. Во-первых - невозможно, а во-вторых - очень опасно для жизни.  
\- Сюда уже мчат федералы, - улыбка у шерифа кривая, но довольная, не смотря на все эти мансы с юрисдикцией, он, наверное, рад, что это дело примут горяченьким из его уставших рук, - Сейчас каждая минута на счету, нужно успеть накрыть всю сеть, пока они не сунули концы в воду. И у федералов, в отличие от меня, будут все полномочия этого мира, чтобы прищучить гадов.   
Поразительная эмоциональность и словоохотливость. Всё действительно поменялось, пока Корри прохлаждался на дне колодца. И он не знает, хорошо это или плохо.   
\- Я бы хотел забрать его вещи, если можно.  
При упоминании Кевина шериф, почему-то, отводит взгляд, но молча кивает.  
\- Думаю, после завершения расследования весь дом отойдет тебе. Хотя вряд ли ты его захочешь после того, что там нашли, - его гадливо передергивает, и если уж Лэйхи не по себе, то Корри, возможно, вообще потеряет остаток своего и без того нездорового сна, когда узнает.   
\- Нашли что? - все же спрашивает, потому что куда уж хуже.  
\- Одна из передержек. Тридцать девушек в тесном подвале. Их должны были перевезти на этой неделе, но из-за нашего расследования... - он хмурится, - Не всех удалось спасти.  
Корри бледнеет, представляя себе крошечное помещение под завязку набитое испуганными девчонками. Мало воздуха, туалет прямо под ногами, возможно их даже не кормили, пока он там вел свое великое расследование в просторной отцовской комнате.  
\- Па, давай потом, - Майки легонько приобнимает Корри за плечо. Тепло, успокаивающе.  
\- Конечно, - шериф переводит взгляд с Майки на Корригана, и обратно. На его лице тяжелый мыслительный процесс, и Корри кажется, что он знает. Либо догадывается, но уж точно не собирается спрашивать. - Нужны будут твои показания. Сегодня. Попозже, - ретируется в офис, подальше от человеческого шума, и Корри не может его винить. Он тоже хочет куда-нибудь спрятаться.  
Он блюет кровью в раковину туалета, ему кажется, что вода смывает остатки кроличьих кишок. Вытирает рот дрожащей ладонью. На светлых бинтах остаются кровавые следы, и Корри начинает поспешно их сдирать. Долго-долго смотрит на искалеченные пальцы, они все еще выглядят паршиво. Вжимает изрезанные подушечки в прохладную поверхность зеркала, морщится от боли.   
\- Если болит, значит живой, - говорит вслух, чтобы услышать, как собственный голос отражается от просторного помещения. Не от глубокого колодца со скользкими стенами. Корри умывается, расплескивая воду, шипит от боли, неуклюже закручивает кран.   
\- Не мне тебе рассказывать, что такое посттравматический синдром, но если надо, - ладонь Майки прижимается к спине. Настоящая, теплая. Кажется, на улице шумит дождь, или шумит только в его голове, или не шумит вообще. Корри смотрит на собственное искаженное страхом лицо и усилием воли заставляет мышцы расслабиться.  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Но я как гребанная Алиса на дне кроличьей норы, - он больше не смотрит вверх, в бледно-серый потолок. Он боится, что в лицо ударят ледяные капли дождя.  
\- Ты боишься проснуться, - Майки говорит как человек, который знает, о чем идет речь, - И понять, что ничего не закончилось и помощи ждать неоткуда, а сил бороться уже не осталось.   
\- Как-то...так, - Корри разворачивается и позволяет себя обнять. Утыкается носом в мягкую футболку. Пахнет порошком для стирки белья и кожаной обивкой сидений в машине. Пахнет Майки.  
\- Меня бы ты не выдумал, - усмехается легонько, - Я слишком сложный для этого.  
\- Майки, скажи, - он обхватывает его руками покрепче, игнорируя боль в пальцах и ноющие ребра, - Там идет дождь?  
\- Даже близко нет. Жаркий летний денечек в унылом Лоуренсе.  
\- Офигеть как круто. Обычный унылый Лоуренс. Класс.  
Корри чувствует, как на макушку падают холодные колючие капли, стекают за шиворот.  
Он больше не поднимает голову.


End file.
